


Кракен.

by Vodolej



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Misfits
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BDSM, Chastity Device, Injury, M/M, Scarification, Sex Toys, Watersports, dub-con, stupid jokes, surgeon!Ramsey
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 02:31:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 39,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3674160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vodolej/pseuds/Vodolej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Рамси считает себя асексуалом, работает хирургом в папиной клинике. Еще у него есть собака. И нет, это не Теон - Теон просто его злоебучий, приставучий, смазливый и придурочный сосед-актеришка с 6 этажа.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кракен.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shugister](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shugister/gifts).



_Насилие может быть во имя добра (с)  
  
будь кракеном в морской пучине  
тогда я сам к тебе нырну  
и задохнусь в твоих объятьях  
и захлебнусь в своей любви (с)_

_ _

 

В левом кармане ветровки ключей категорически не оказалось. Теон вытащил блестящие фольгой обрывки упаковки от жевательной резинки, - пустой, разумеется, - измятый чек из ближайшего «Старбакса», пуговицу от камзола, оторвавшуюся на прошлой неделе прямо на сцене, лимонную конфету в шуршащей обертке, зажигалку, сломанную пополам сигарету, длинную зеленую нитку, шерстяную судя по всему, и парочку железных винтиков. В правом кармане он нашел двадцатку и визитку театрального ателье.   
На визитке было написано «Оша», и номер телефона. Почерк был мелкий и аккуратный, какой бывает у девчонок, привыкших к кропотливой работе руками. Должно быть, у Оши из ателье ручонки были что надо. Теон не помнил ни Ошу, ни ее умелые ручки, ни даже откуда у него эта визитка.   
Ключей определенно не было.  
  
Он принялся заново тщательно обшаривать карманы брюк и нашел еще кучу полезных мелочей, ненужных чеков, скомканных бумажек, которые уже давно потеряли актуальность, и к радости своей, нашел нераспечатанный презерватив. Правда, это все равно никоим образом не помогало ему попасть домой, в его холостяцкую берлогу, где бардак соседствовал с дизайнерским замыслом.  
  
Теон тоскливо посмотрел в экран телефона. Зарядки того едва-едва хватало, чтобы показывать часы, и может быть, на один звонок. Судя по всему, Теону предстоял неприятный, полный стыда и унижения разговор с Ашей. Конечно, она мигом примчится верхом на одном из своих здоровенных недружелюбных молчаливых болванов-подручных, - и привезет ему очередной дубликат ключей, но при этом выскажет много ядовитого на тему злоебучих младших братьев-недоносков и их феноменальной способности терять ключи и мозги. Если уж сестренка собиралась высказаться, ее, наверное, не смог бы остановить ни потоп, ни нашествие зомби, ни даже конец света. Теон еле сдержал желание побиться головой о стальную дверь лифта.   
  
Нет, ну правда, когда он выходил из театра – ключи были на месте. Теон это точно знал: он вытащил пачку, где болталась одинокая сигарета, пачку выкинул, сигарету скурил, ключи видел и даже щупал, шел бодро и весело, держа хвост пистолетом. Ну и где теперь все?  
  
Он неохотно покрутил телефон, и уже собрался было набрать номер сестры, как хлопнула тяжелая дверь, зашуршали шаги. Шел кто-то молодой, легкий и в кедах. Теон отошел в сторону, чуть не свалив со столика разлапистое растение в тяжелом, но крайне неустойчивом горшке. Серьезно, какой дебил ваяет глиняные горшки в виде конуса?  
  
\- О! – сказал Теон, разом забыв и про ключи, и про растение. – О-о! Кого я вижу!  
Он кровожадно ухмыльнулся и машинально пихнул телефон во внутренний, узкий карман ветровки. Телефон, который раньше идеально помещался, уперся во что-то звенящее и металлическое. Ключи нашлись.  
\- Какой чудесный вечер, - пропел Теон, показав в улыбке все зубы. – Просто прекрасный, да?  
\- Добрый, - недружелюбно буркнул сосед сверху.  
  
Теон знал, что тот живет на верхних этажах, может, даже в пентхаусе. Сосед был чудной и привлекательный, но какой-то застенчивый и необщительный. Фрик, одним словом.   
Теон уже месяц точил об него зубы, изредка встречаясь у лифта. Вообще, соседушка ему ничего не сделал… просто выглядел так, что Теон не мог успокоиться, его словно заточенным крючком подцепило, хотя он и сам не понимал, чего это начинает сучиться при каждой встрече.   
  
\- Поедем вместе? – сладко предложил Теон, в глубине души ощущая себя пиявкой-паразитом. Нет, ну правда, он не мог не присосаться - парень так и провоцировал диковатым выражением своих необычно светлых, больших глаз. Было что-то еще… что-то неприятное, скрытое, но Теон никогда не боялся чудиков.   
  
Сосед искоса посмотрел на него, потом на раскрывшуюся дверь лифта, потом буркнул:  
\- Пойду пешком.  
\- Отличное решение! – тут же подхватил Теон с энтузиазмом. – Очень полезно для здоровья! Пожалуй, я тоже прогуляюсь!  
Сосед, разумеется, тут же ломанулся в лифт. Теон просочился за ним следом и побыстрее нажал кнопку, загородив плечами выход. И заухмылялся похабно, подвигал бровями, вот, мол, мы и остались вдвоем, котик.   
  
\- Может, скажешь, как тебя зовут, сладкий? – спросил он, рассматривая соседа откровенно, даже не думая скрываться.  
Теон всех людей, которые его интересовали, рассматривал в упор. Не потому, что хотел смутить – а пытаясь раскусить суть, изюминку личности. Теон был актером, не очень известным, но чертовски хорошим, - по крайней мере, он так считал. Секрет мастерства его перевоплощения был очень прост – Теон не придумывал образы, он просто воровал чужие личности и вживался в чужую шкуру, на время… для пользы дела. Как оборотень.   
  
А уж фрики всегда были благодатным материалом для таких, как он. И Теон был готов зуб дать, этот парень - фрик. Пусть он и не стоит на углу у метро с самодельным плакатом «ПОКАЙТЕСЬ, ИБО ГРЯДЕТ…ЗИМА БЛИЗКО», как Ходор, к примеру; пусть он такой чистенький, выбритый, даже хорошенький, в джинсовой курточке – но он фрик. Самый натуральный, стопроцентный странный чел, из тех, каких полно в большом городе.  
  
\- Нет, - буркнул сосед-фрик и снова посмотрел исподлобья.  
Он был почти на голову ниже, поэтому зыркал как-то затравленно и угрюмо.   
\- Тогда я буду называть тебя Визерионом, - томно сообщил Теон, облокотившись на поручень. – По-моему, тебе очень подходит.  
\- Это не мое имя, - ответил сосед, и даже немного покраснел, от злости, наверное.  
  
Теон отлично знал, что может доводить людей за несколько минут. Но, Боже Затонувший, как же забавно этот чудик злился, правда… было у Теона какое-то нехорошее… даже не предчувствие, а ощущение предчувствия. Словно из стены торчат оголенные провода под напряжением. Вроде и безопасно, если не подходить близко и не хватать руками, а все равно знаешь, что в одной комнате с тобой находится потенциальный убийца.  
  
Теон снова уставился на соседа немигающим взглядом. Теперь он не просто изучал личность, он целенаправленно искал в скуластом, светлокожем, молодом, но уставшем лице какие-то признаки ненормальности.   
  
Теона неожиданно пробило в пот. Вот уж чего на самом деле было полно – так это их, признаков ненормальности. Теон и раньше обращал внимание на то, что парень-то жутковатый, но думал об этом несерьезно, а теперь они были вдвоем в замкнутом помещении, и все то, что он раньше игнорировал, как-то разом проступило, стало явственными.   
У соседа были дикие и злые глаза, очень-очень светлые, с темной каймой вокруг радужки. Глаза, лишенные выражения на самом деле, словно зеркала… или осколки весеннего, мутного льда. Упрямо сложенные полные губы, нездорово розовые, словно сосед температурил. И уши. Милашные оттопыренные уши, торчащие из взъерошенных черных волос, разметавшихся во все стороны. Почему-то эти безобидные уши деградирующего хоббита так напугали Теона, что он даже заткнулся и перестал паясничать.   
  
\- Рамси, - вдруг сказал ушастый соседушка.   
И моргнул своими большими бесцветными глазищами.  
\- Чего? – спросил Теон, вздрогнув от неожиданности. – Это на каком языке вообще?  
\- Это мое имя, - ответил тот, помрачнев. – Меня зовут Рамси.  
Теон облизнул губы. Вообще, это технически можно было засчитать за победу: имя есть, осталось выведать номер телефона… только что-то ему резко перехотелось продолжать знакомство. Пугали его эти уши.   
\- Круто, - проговорил он, стараясь выглядеть независимо и беспечно.  
  
Перестань думать о смерти, - мысленно прошипел он сам себе. - Перестань! Это обычный фриканутый парень. Он не вцепится тебе зубами в горло. Улыбайся и дыши. Не думай о мучительной долгой страшной болезненной смерти, твою мать!  
  
\- Шотландец? – спросил он, скалясь широко и фальшиво.  
Крипи-Рамси отрицательно покачал головой.  
\- Уэльс, - сказал он несмело. – Эй, а с тобой все в порядке?  
Он попытался подойти ближе, но Теон буквально отпрыгнул и стукнулся плечом и затылком о дверь лифта.  
\- Все хорошо, - простонал он, потирая затылок. – Я просто…  
\- Ты побледнел, - проговорил Рамси. – Клаустрофобия?  
  
Да нет, - чуть не брякнул Теон. – Ты просто выглядишь как парень, который способен отожрать мне пальцы и запить вином, а я такой дебил, что как-то сразу не рассмотрел.  
  
\- Да, - соврал он. Он еще раз растер зудящее место удара на затылке.   
\- Не разбил? – заботливо спросил Рамси. – Я посмотрю.  
\- Все в порядке, - отмахнулся Теон, решив, что ни за какие коврижки не подпустит этого фрика к своей голове.   
Тот пожал плечами и отвернулся.  
  
Лифт, к счастью, дополз до шестого этажа и Грейджой, мокрый насквозь от пота, вывалился на свой этаж, а Рамси поехал дальше. Теон несколько секунд смотрел на закрытую стальную дверь, а потом задался вопросом – и что за херня, собственно, произошла? Чего это он разнервничался и что за чушь он себе придумал? Маньяка, психопата… целую историю накрутил, только потому, что у кого-то уши выглядят очень опасно. Бред.

 

Теон похлопал себя по карманам и снова вспотел, осознав, что ключи снова куда-то подевались. Наконец, он добрался до внутреннего кармашка, перебрав заново все свое барахло, открыл дверь и ввалился в темную, тихую квартиру.   
  
Шторы были задернуты весь день, поэтому внутри сохранилась прохлада. Теон сбросил кеды отточенным, доведенным до механизма движением, и принялся раздеваться так же естественно и без стыда, как змея сбрасывает шкуру. Своего тела Теон Грейджой никогда не стеснялся, он даже на сцену выходил голышом. Правда, всего пару раз, потом экспериментальный спектакль закрыли. Но все равно – Теон наслаждался чужим вниманием к себе. Он любил каждую свою мышцу, каждый дюйм кожи, каждую волосинку на животе. Может быть – любил чрезмерно, но такой вот он был.  
  
Наконец Теон потащил за край шторы и оказался один на один с ночным городом. В этой квартирке с неровными полами, с грязной краской на стенах и протекающим краном, в этой вонючей конуре было одно достоинство – вид из окна. Два дома впереди смыкались, словно криво выросшие зубы, но смыкались так удачно – вернее, его окно было расположено так удачно, - что закрывали собой и свалку, и промзону, и стройку, зато были видны река и лес на той стороне.   
Конечно, окна других квартир, пентхауса, к примеру, выходили на другую сторону – на город, сияющий ночными огнями, словно драгоценный камень. Фальшивый, вульгарный драгоценный камень.   
Теона тошнило бы от такого вида. Наверное. Ну, если бы он жил в более дорогих квартирах. Вид реки, мутноватой на самом деле и не очень чистой, вид леса на том берегу, остров-отмель из желтого песка, заросший тонкими осинками – это радовало его намного больше. Небогато, ну и ладно. Зато естественно.  
А что естественно, то…  
  
Теон зевнул и выкрутил заскрипевший кран. Холодная вода тугой струей ударила в дно ванны. Зашумел бойлер. Ванна грохотала так, словно в нее неудержимым потоком сыпались гвозди.   
  
Теон ощутил, что устал. Серьезно устал, без шуток, без ухмылок. Он даже шутить устал… а такое с ним случалось крайне редко. И эта его непонятная истерика в лифте… Он твердо решил, что ополоснется, смоет с кожи пот и остатки грима – и вот тогда позвонит сестре, и, может быть, уболтает ее на вылазку в «Винтерфелл», там они выпьют, потанцуют, возможно, кого-нибудь склеят, развлекутся – и с утра он будет как новенький. Теон, прикрыв глаза, представил, как будет двигать бедрами на танцполе, поймает ритм, и какая-нибудь цыпочка с большими буферами, увидев его, решит, что этот ритм ей вполне походит. А потом они станцуют вместе, поймают общий ритм… кайф.   
  
Он уставился на изогнутый кран и вдруг с тоской ощутил, что ни черта ему не хочется цыпочек и танцев, а хочется выпить пива и лечь спать. Разве что, может, вздрочнуть перед сном, а можно и не дрочить, а просто лечь, закрыть глаза и уплыть в темноту. Отдохнуть там, где не надо быть хорошим братом, или послушным сыном, или талантливым актером, или компанейским парнем, или верным другом, или еще каким-нибудь хреном с горы.   
Теон только и делал, что оправдывал чье-то доверие, менял маску на маску, натягивал одну личину поверх другой. Вечный клоун Теон Грейджой, всем приятный, всем полезный, остроумный и злоехидный. Злоебучий – по мнению сестры и парочки знакомых.  
  
Что-то Теон так устал быть злоехидным и остроумным, что даже мыться не стал, а просто лениво потер мокрыми пальцами за ушами, решив, что этого достаточно, и растер полотенцем сухое лицо. Он свалился в постель и завернулся в одеяло.   
  
Теон почти заснул, но вдруг услышал, что за окном, внизу, лает собака. Время было близко к полуночи, на собачьей площадке наверняка стояла темень, хотя глаза выколи. Кто стал бы выгуливать песика ночью в темноте?  
Собака пролаяла еще пару раз. Теон вдруг подумал – а может это бродячая псина? Ему, в общем-то, не было разницы – что это за пес там не унимается, но он все-таки встал, завернувшись в одеяло, и босиком, на цыпочках, прокрался к окну. Нет, ну а вдруг там бешеный пес напал на кого? В их кондоминиуме было полно подростков, дебильных и шумных, любителей по ночам тискаться по подворотням и таким вот пустым местечкам.   
  
Теон вытянул шею и едва не присвистнул, разглядев, кто это там копошится на пустой собачьей площадке. Узнал он по псу – стремный соседушка натянул черную ветровку с капюшоном и стал абстрактным невысоким парнем. А такой пес был один-единственный, и если Теон хоть что-то понимал в собаках – этот пес был совершенно беспородный, из тех, что крутятся у строек и вокзалов. Огромная, мохнатая псина, умная и относительно дружелюбная, если не бесить ее свистом или камнями.  
  
Сосед бодро бегал с псом, прямо так увлеченно, что Теон залюбовался их слаженным бегом. Псина ухмылялась, приоткрыв пасть. Да и хозяин, наверное, бегал вовсе не с тем затравленным лицом, какое у него становилось при виде Теона. Не может же он круглые сутки быть забитым задротом… наверное.   
  
Фрик… Ритерх? Родри? - вдруг очень ловко запрыгнул на длинную узкую перекладину. Собака побежала рядом, а фрик понесся по узкой палке настолько непринужденно, словно бежал по земле. Розовые кеды так и мелькали в сумраке. Нет, серьезно, какой нормальный парень будет носить жвачно-розовые кеды? Еще и цвет такой тошнотворный… словно у свежеразрезанного мяса. Фу.  
Но бегал фрик красиво и спортивно, тут не поспоришь. В конце еще и через голову перекрутился и приземлился на ноги.   
  
Рамси, - вспомнил Теон, – его зовут Рамси.  
Имя, звучащее так, словно кто-то блеванул своими внутренностями. Но и не лишенное странной привлекательности, своеобразное.   
  
Рамси, звучащий как тошнота, вдруг повернулся и скинул капюшон. И уставился прямо на Теона. То есть, Теон не видел, куда глядят глаза фрика, но по наклону голову было понятно, что Рамси пялится на него. Теон отпрыгнул, поскользнулся и схватился за штору. Та хрустнула, под потолком что-то подозрительно затрещало, Теон шлепнулся на задницу, а сверху на него свалилась штора, больно стукнув по голове пластиковым каркасом и осыпав пылью.  
  
\- Бля-я-ядь, - проскулил Теон, с головой погребенный под затхлой тканью, под пыльной марлей гардины и тяжелым, вонючим, выцветшим бархатом, пахнущим старостью и гнилыми нитками.   
Он ненавидел свою дурацкую жизнь.

 ***

 Оказывается, ночью в городе не видно звезд. Совсем. Особенно, если лежать под одиноким желтым фонарем. Зато ночью в городе холодно, независимо от того, где ты лежишь, кроме собственной постели, разумеется. 

  
Но Теон лежал не в постели, он лежал на жесткой лавочке, на собачьей площадке. Лежал, замотавшись в тонкую куртку, и пялился на фонарь, вокруг которого вились запоздавшие мушки и бабочки, не издохшие за лето. Фонарь казался теплым и мягким, как чуть подтаявший кусок сливочного масла. Если бы у Теона были бы крылья – он бы тоже полетел к фонарю, греться.  
Хотя, если бы у него были крылья – он бы не торчал под домом, а вспорхнул бы на окно шестого этажа. Теон снова лениво похлопал по карманам – на этот раз он точно-точно проебал ключи. Можно было обыскать себя в десятый, юбилейный раз, но Теон предпочел свернуться несчастной улиткой, пытаясь сохранить остатки тепла.   
Ему, замерзшему и несчастному, вдруг подумалось, что такие ситуации его часто сопровождают, и наверное, всю его жизнь можно именно так и описать: куда он не придет – у него никогда нет ключей. Вроде бы у него и есть дом… но как туда попасть без ключа? Никак.  
Теон вздохнул и неожиданно подумал, что надо бы помириться с Джоном Сноу.   
  
\- Достойно ли смиряться под ударами судьбы? – спросил он у фонаря, надеясь, что сестра приедет с ключами раньше, чем он замерзнет насквозь или рехнется с концами. – Иль надо оказать сопротивление?  
Какой-то большой мотылек подлетел ближе, опалил крылышки с треском, и медленно полетел вниз, закладывая спирали… точь-в-точь грязная бумажка. А был красивым.   
\- И в смертной схватке с целым морем бед покончить с ними? – вздохнул Теон, пытаясь целиком, с ногами, забраться в куртку. – Умереть! Забыться!   
  
И стоило ему это выговорить, как прямо над его лицом пролетело, не задев, что-то огромное, мохнатое и воняющее мокрой шерстью. Теон в самом деле чуть не сдох от внезапного ужаса. Он рывком сел и пополз назад, пытаясь просочиться сквозь пластиковую спинку скамьи. На него перло ухмыляющееся пушистое грязно-желтое чудовище: вывалило длинный розовый язык и поставило лапы ему на колени. Лапы оканчивались твердыми когтями и оставляли пыльные следы.  
  
\- Джейни! – рявкнули слева таким повелительным голосом, что даже Теон выпрямился, хотя он был точно не Джейни. – Сидеть!  
Собака тут же слезла с его колен и села рядом, дружелюбно застучала хвостом и растянула пасть в улыбке, полной зубов.  
\- Ты цел? – встревожено спросил сосед-фрик, Мистер-Рамси-Опасные-Уши. – Она хорошая девочка, но…  
\- Цел, - ответил Теон и осторожно протянул руку.  
Он думал, что собака обнюхает ее, и надеялся, что она не оттяпает ладонь, но совершенно не ожидал, что дружелюбная Джейни полезет облизывать его, и руки, и лицо, и шею.   
\- Джейни, сядь, - приказал Рамси.   
  
\- И что ты тут делаешь? – спросил у него Теон, немного смутившись.   
Слюни сохли у него на щеке, от этого ощущения стало еще холоднее.   
\- Здесь? – удивился Рамси. – Это собачья площадка.  
Он посмотрел на Теона и прищурился.  
\- А ты?  
\- Ключи потерял, - неохотно признался Теон.  
\- И решил переночевать на собачьей площадке? – Рамси вскинул брови, темные и неожиданно подвижные.  
\- Какой-то ты смелый! - окрысился Теон. - Не похоже на тебя, мистер Уэльские Уши.  
Рамси заморгал, поскреб волосы, торчащие соломой во все стороны.  
\- Чего? – спросил он недоуменно.  
  
Теон моментально вскочил на ноги, сгорбился и ссутулился, посмотрел на Рамси зажато и затравлено, изобразив лицом страх и неуверенность, даже затрясся, чтобы усилить эффект.  
Рамси рот приоткрыл от неожиданности, показав кромку белых зубов с неожиданно острыми клыками.   
\- Это ты такой, - пояснил Теон, перестав лицедействовать.   
\- Я? – оскорблено спросил Рамси.   
Теон горячо покивал головой и снова изобразил Рамси.  
\- Да ничего подобного! – возмутился тот.  
\- Ты актер? – спросил Теон. – Нет. А я – да. Мне лучше знать.  
\- Ты не актер, ты… ты клоун! – возмущенно сказал Рамси.   
Теон только фыркнул, потом сорвал с головы воображаемую шляпу и поклонился.  
\- Теон Грейджой, - проговорил он с сильным варварским акцентом. – К вашим услугам, млорд.  
Рамси даже на шаг отступил и осмотрел его с заметным сомнением.  
\- Ну честно тебе говорю, - не выдержал Теон. – Именно так ты и выглядишь, когда ждешь лифта. Может, это ты боишься замкнутых пространств?  
  
Рамси вместо ответа вдруг ухмыльнулся, довольно ехидно. И красиво. И страшновато как-то.  
\- Штору обратно прицепил? – спросил он.  
\- Прицепил, - огрызнулся Теон. – Твоими молитвами.  
\- Я атеист, - отмахнулся Рамси.  
\- Значит, - завелся Теон. – На твоих глазах человек калечится, а ты даже полицию не вызвал?  
\- Из-за дебила, который запутался в шторе? – мягко осведомился Рамси. – Нет.   
Теон оскорбился и замолчал.  
Он сел обратно на скамью и мрачно запахнулся в куртку. Пока они тут самозабвенно ругались, он на некоторое время перестал чувствовать холод.  
  
\- А что это ты тут такое нес? – вдруг спросил Рамси. – Хотел умереть?  
\- Что? А! Нет, - Теон помотал головой. – Это так… профессиональная привычка. Иногда я начинаю декламировать всякий бред.  
\- Так ты действительно актер? – удивился Рамси. – А что ты изображаешь? Рекламный хотдог у метро?  
\- Пошел ты! – не сдержался Теон. – Я нормальный актер, я в театре играю. Теон-Перевертыш, слышал? Да что ты слышал, блин, ничего ты не слышал, деревенщина из Уэльса!  
Он отвернулся и принялся рассматривать темнеющий на горизонте лес, не освещенный фонарями, с преувеличенным вниманием.   
  
Рамси немного помялся рядом, потом пожал плечами и пошел прочь. Собака побежала за ним.  
\- Эй! – крикнул Теон. – Ты меня что, так оставишь?  
\- А что я должен с тобой делать? – удивился Рамси.  
Нет, ну реально страх потерял, козлина. То чуть ли не дрожал, оказавшись в одном лифте с Теоном, и краснел, а тут огрызается и собрался его бросить в грустном одиночестве.  
\- Ну принеси мне кофе, - предложил Теон. – Ты сейчас домой пойдешь, а мне еще час тут яйца морозить.   
Рамси несколько секунд смотрел на него с непонятным выражением. Теону вдруг показалось, что Рамси вот-вот натравит на него собаку или вернется и сам удавит его.  
  
\- Как ты это делаешь? – спросил он, склонив голову набок.  
\- Делаю что, болезный? – процедил Рамси, видимо решивший, что связался с полудурком.  
\- Как ты ухитряешься выглядеть мило и пугающе одновременно? – честно спросил Теон. – Не могу понять, в чем хитрость.  
\- Нет никакой хитрости, - Рамси пожал плечами. – Ничего я не делаю. Я просто такой.  
\- Ты случаем не легавый? – заинтересовался Теон.  
Сидеть было холодно, так что он вскочил на ноги, отряхнулся и зашагал рядом с Рамси, пока Джейни бежала впереди них, разминая лапы.  
  
\- Нет, - Рамси улыбнулся, снова показав свою клыкастую кромку зубов. – Я врач.  
\- Врач?! – обрадовался Теон. – Слушай, у меня иногда так в ухе звенит, так звенит, ты не мог бы…  
\- Не могу, - оборвал его Рамси. – Я не отоларинголог, я хирург.  
\- Ты? – недоверчиво спросил Теон.   
\- А что? – удивился Теон. – Не похож?  
Он снова улыбнулся. Улыбка делала его… страшненьким, но зато и молодила.  
  
\- Какой из тебя хирург? – пробормотал Теон. – Тебе же… двадцать пять? Двадцать шесть?  
\- Двадцать девять, - спокойно сказал Рамси. – И что?  
Теон пожал плечами. Он почерпнул знания о хирургах из медицинских сериалов, поэтому считал, что хирурги – это такие крупные седоволосые мужики, с зычными голосами… и в бахилах, что уж.  
Теон невольно опустил голову и внимательно посмотрел на розовые кеды Рамси.  
\- Теперь что? – любопытно спросил тот. – Копыта у меня высматриваешь?  
\- Мерзкий цвет, - признался Теон. – Где ты такое выкопал?   
\- Взял акриловый баллончик, - Рамси пожал плечами. – И разрисовал, делов-то.  
Теон поморщился.  
\- Цвет здорового мяса, - задумчиво сказал Рамси. – Не знаю, что тебе не нравится Теон-Перевертыш.   
Он снова улыбнулся, широко и диковато.  
  
Джейни подбежала к ним и потыкалась мордой в его колени.  
\- А где ты такого крокодила нашел? – спросил Теон, поглаживая собаку между ушей.  
\- Джейни не крокодил, - оскорбился Рамси. – Она ласковая и умная.  
Он искоса посмотрел на Теона и тот уловил недосказанную мысль «не то, что некоторые».   
\- И где же ты раздобыл такого ласкового крокодила? – поинтересовался Теон.  
Ласковый крокодил вывалил язык и тут же умчался в темноту за брошенным мячом.   
\- Подобрал, - ответил Рамси. – Я только не знал, что уличные щенки вырастают такими здоровенными.  
\- Ты ее на улице подобрал? – поразился Теон. – Просто так шел и схватил?  
\- Ну да, - Рамси пожал плечами. – Мне было одиноко, и я увидел брошенного щенка. Это разве преступление?  
\- Нет, - растерялся Теон. – Нет, но…  
Он не знал, что добавить, поэтому спросил не без агрессии:  
\- А ты не боишься, что она тебя однажды слопает?  
\- С чего бы? – фыркнул Рамси.  
\- Вот забудешь ее с вечера покормить, - пригрозил Теон, - просыпаешься, а она уже половину тебя сжевала! Вот и не говори потом, что я не предупреждал!  
\- Чушь! – буркнул Рамси. – Дрессированная собака не станет жрать живого человека.   
\- А мертвого? – зловеще спросил Теон, поиграв бровями.  
\- А мертвому без разницы, - отмахнулся Рамси. – Слушай, мне надо побегать.  
\- Валяй, - позволил Теон. - Я могу тебе даже похлопать.  
Губы у Рамси дрогнули, словно он хотел улыбнуться, но передумал.

 

Теон сел на какую-то железку, нахохлился и принялся наблюдать, как Рамси бегает с собакой. Бегал Рамси красиво и тренированно, ну прямо гребанный паркурщик, или эльф Леголас.   
\- Тебе надо еще лук дать, - посоветовал Теон, когда Рамси промчался мимо него.  
\- Зачем? – на бегу спросил тот и запрыгнул на высокую стальную стойку.  
\- Будешь выглядеть героически, - с пафосом сказал Теон.  
Он изобразил, как натягивает воображаемый лук и побежал вперед, издавая идиотски-возвышенные звуки, при этом он делал вид, что достает стрелы из колчана, накладывает их на тетиву и стреляет.  
  
\- Ты примерно так выглядишь, - сказал он, остановившись.  
Вообще-то он думал позабавить Рамси своей миниатюрой «лучник против слонопотама», но Рамси помрачнел и отчего-то обиделся.   
\- Вообще-то, я тебя с собой не звал, - сказал он хмуро. И ссутулился как обычно.  
Только что отлично владел своим телом, бегал тут по палкам, и в воздухе крутился, как белка-летяга, и вот зажался, сразу став неловким и неуклюжим.   
  
\- Да ладно тебе, - огорчился Теон. – Забавно же. Разве не смешно?  
\- Нет, - отрезал Рамси. – Совершенно не смешно.  
\- Это в тебе комплексы говорят, - легкомысленно сообщил ему Теон. – Проблемы с самооценкой, верно?   
Лицо у Рамси исказилось так быстро и так страшно, что Теон едва не прикусил язык. Он все время убеждал себя, что Рамси - просто странный, но безобидный парень. Ну довелось ему родиться со зловещими ушами – ну и что? Просто странный нелюдимый чудик. Но Рамси так на него поглядел, что Теон осознал, как сильно ошибался.  
  
Так чувствует себя беспечный пловец, который забрался в тихий, мелкий лесной пруд, зеленый прудик, поросший кувшинками и рясками. Теплый прудик с лягушками и, максимум, какими-нибудь карасями. И вот когда этот идиот-пловец уже забрался в воду, увязая в скользком иле, тут-то прудик и вскипает - и на свет появляется какое-нибудь огромное, бесконечно мерзкое, склизкое чудовище, покрытое грязью, замшелое, вонючее и жадно шебуршащее щупальцами с присосками. И под ногами у насмерть перепуганного пловца тоже что-то очень подозрительно копошится.  
  
Вот и Теон ощутил себя именно так. Он вдруг понял, что они тут одни, кроме чужой собаки никого нет. Даже если он будет орать - никто не услышит его криков, никто не позвонит копам, потому что всем начхать. Он даже убежать не сумеет, потому что Рамси очень быстро бегает, он уже это продемонстрировал.   
А Рамси подходил к нему, медленно и уверенно, и глаза у него были как у натурального психопата – расширенные, белые от злости. Но больше всего Теона испугал не взгляд, а улыбка – зубастая, клыкастая, полная мрачного обещания.   
  
Блядь, - подумал Теон. – Блядь, блядь, блядь…  
  
\- Ты ничего обо мне не знаешь, - негромко сказал Рамси, остановившись практически вплотную. – И ничего не знаешь о моих комплексах.   
Теон собирался кивнуть и заткнуться – и с ужасом услышал свой голос, довольно-таки беспечный и легкомысленный.  
\- Зато я уже знаю, что они у тебя есть. И полно.   
  
Он меня уроет сейчас, - подумал Теон. – Вот прямо сейчас врежет.   
  
Наверное, Рамси действительно бы ему врезал, и врезал сильно, он даже кулаки сжал, но тут со стороны дома крикнули:  
\- Тео-о-он!  
Никогда в жизни он еще так не радовался сестренке.  
\- Мне пора, - проговорил Теон быстро. – Ну пока, чел.  
  
Его отступление походило на паническое бегство, и, наверное, это и было бегство, но ему даже стыдно не стало. Рамси-из-Уэльса его чудовищно напугал. Не тем, что мог дать в зубы, просто… на несколько секунд он приспустил свою маску, показал настоящего себя. И настоящий Рамси мог убить человека или сделать с ним что-то нехорошее с такой же легкостью, с какой жарил яичницу на завтрак.  
  
Господь затонувший, - подумал Теон, шустро перебирая ногами. – Он выглядит как человек, он говорит, как человек, он даже улыбается, как человек, но он же не человек вовсе.   
  
Теон и раньше встречался с социопатами. При его профессии – это были очень полезные знакомства, полезные с профессиональной точки зрения, конечно. Однако ни в одном из них, ни в настоящих, ни в тех, кто только прикидывался социопатом, а на деле был дурно воспитан, не было такой бездны не-человечности, анти-человечности, как в Рамси-сожру-тебя-живьем.  
Да, Теон здорово напугался.

 ***

 Их компания, признаться откровенно, с трудом стояла на ногах. Набрались они прилично. Только младшие, Арья и Бран, разумеется, были трезвы, за ними весь вечер приглядывал Джон Сноу, опасаясь, что мачеха со света его сживет за спаивание ее любимых детишек. И Джон, и Теон понимали, что Роббу мать и слова не скажет, хотя его вины в попойке было поболее. Но Робб вообще был не самым ответственным человеком, зато зануда Джон – был. 

  
\- А вдруг он выпрыгнет? – шепотом спросила Санса, опасливо поглядывая на закрытую дверь.  
Робб захихикал, увидев, как крепко она сжимает швабру. Теон ткнул его пальцем в ребра. Санса поджала губы. Теон и так еле уговорил ее помочь – это Арью и уговаривать не пришлось, Арья обожала приключения, а Санса считала себя слишком разумной для подобных развлечений.  
\- Выпрыгнет – огрей его, - серьезно посоветовал Джон.  
Он был единственным относительно трезвым в их компании, не считая мелких, поэтому к охоте он отнесся крайне скептически. Но все-таки пошел с ними.  
  
\- Проследить, чтобы вы ничего не натворили, - сказал Джон.  
Потому что ему тоже стало интересно, - сообразил Теон. Все, конечно, посмеялись над его рассказом о соседушке с придурью, и решили, что он привирает, преувеличивает, как обычно, но все заинтересовались. И теперь они крались по пустому ночному коридору, как расшалившиеся дети. Крались на цыпочках, вооруженные кто чем: шваброй, бейсбольной битой, крышкой от кастрюли, Бран схватил старую лыжу. Арья хотела взять молоток для мяса, но Джон разумно отобрал.  
  
\- Вы что, решили убить этого парня? – спросил он подозрительно.  
\- Мы только посмотрим, - соврал Робб.  
Он, как и Теон, выпив, становился очень отважным и рвался в драку.   
  
\- Ну и где твой тролль? – спросил Робб, чуть покачиваясь.  
Санса с отвращением посмотрела на грязную швабру, по ее хорошенькой мордашке, - Сансы, а не швабры, разумеется, - было понятно, что охота ее разочаровала.   
\- За дверью! – прошипел Теон. – Готовы?  
Он поскреб ногтями ребристую деревяшку и приготовился. Робб прикрылся кастрюлей, Санса выставила швабру, Бран замахнулся лыжей. Даже Джон, который наблюдал за ними, как за маленькими детьми, насторожился и выдернул биту у Арьи. Та начала было возникать, но заткнулась, когда за дверью зашлась лаем собака.  
  
Именно Арью Теон отправил на разведку. Мелкая и симпатичная, Арья Старк умела располагать к себе людей. Через десять минут она вернулась и сухо отчиталась – крипотного соседа звали Рамси Болтон. Жил он не в пентхаусе, а на предпоследнем этаже. Консьержка была очарована манерами Рамси и его воспитанной собакой.   
  
Болтон, - подумал Теон. – Имя само по себе дурацкое, а уж вместе с фамилией звучит просто нелепо. Словно не настоящее, словно приклеили бумажку, перебили код, скрывая нечто неприглядное, но правдивое.  
  
Джейни разорялась за дверью. Теон вспотел, но подлый Рамси не спешил показываться.  
\- Мда, - разочарованно сказал Робб. – Его нет дома.  
Санса скривилась и сунула ему в руки швабру. Ее хорошенькое треугольное личико исказилось.   
\- Снова твои дурацкие шутки, Теон, - проговорила она. – Когда ты повзрослеешь?  
  
А ведь она досадует не потому, что ее втянули в детскую выходку, - отметил Теон. – Она злится, потому что ничего не произошло. Наша цветущая тигровая лилия на самом деле жаждет крови.   
  
Он открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, повернулся - и заорал, увидев, что Рамси Болтон стоит позади их хмельной компашки и наблюдает с настороженным удивлением. Санса тут же завопила – завизжала как сирена, девчонки вообще умели заводиться за секунду, переходя на ультразвук. Она, может, ничего и не увидела, зато навела на всех панику. Заорал от неожиданности Робб, Джон выронил биту себе на ногу и принялся ругаться. Бран нечаянно стукнул Арью лыжей по голове. А Рамси Болтон смотрел на них, морщился и хмурился. Весь такой чистенький, большеглазый, в джинсовой куртке и в розовых кедах.   
  
\- Что тут происходит? – наконец спросил Рамси, когда все стихло. – Что вы делаете?  
Арья тут же бросилась бежать, легкая и бесплотная, как кошка. За ней помчалась Санса, придерживая складки пышной юбки. Смущенный Джон схватил Брана подмышку и, не глядя на Рамси, потащил к лестнице. Робб задержался. Он оказался пьяней, чем Теон думал – медленно переводил взгляд с Рамси на Теона и моргал длиннющими черными ресницами.  
\- А-а, - наконец проговорил Робб. – Это он?  
\- Это я, - согласился Рамси, схватил Роба за воротник и потащил к лестнице.  
Он держал так странно и неудачно, что Теону показалось, будто Рамси на самом деле тащит голову Робба, отделенную от тела, а само тело просто болтается вслед за головой, словно привязанное на веревочке. Мерзко это выглядело, Теона даже замутило.  
  
Он прижался спиной к двери, - Джейни скребла ее с другой стороны когтями и поскуливала, - помассировал горячий вспотевший лоб.  
  
\- Ну? – холодно спросил вернувшийся Рамси, спустив Робба со ступенек безо всякой почтительности. – Что вы хотели сделать с моей собакой?  
\- А? – ошеломленно спросил Теон. – Ничего!  
  
Пока они пили и веселились, он даже пару раз наглядно изобразил соседа-фрика, изобразил карикатурно, заставив девчонок рассмеяться. Изобразил, - как он теперь понимал – неудачно, - кого-то нелепого, смешного и жалкого.   
Рамси не был смешным и жалким. Оставшись с ним один на один, Теон вдруг сразу вспомнил, почему побаивается Рамси с недавних пор – было в том что-то… иное. Теон, конечно, знал распространенный в народном творчестве сюжет о детях-подкидышах. Детях… чужих. Иных по сути своей. Чуждых человеку.   
Рамси, если присмотреться к нему, казался именно таким подменышем, которого какие-то тролли однажды подбросили вместо человеческого ребенка. Вроде и человек, кеды вон носит, с собакой гуляет – а глаза злые и дикие.  
  
\- Я просто хотел познакомить тебя со своими друзьями, - принялся вдохновенно врать Теон. – Ну знаешь, ты единственный сосед, которого я знаю…  
  
Господь утонувший, - мысленно взмолился он. – Пусть вернется Джон… давай Джон, вспомни, что вы забыли меня. Морским богом клянусь, я никогда больше не буду смеяться над твоей унылой физиономией и затянувшейся девственностью! Пожалуйста, Джон, ты должен спасти меня!  
Рамси посмотрел на него даже с каким-то сочувствием. Сочувствием крокодила.   
\- Ты меня боишься, что ли? – спросил он, склонил голову набок.  
\- Очень! – брякнул Теон. – То есть нет, вообще! С чего мне тебя бояться, чел?  
  
Мы же так шумели, - лихорадочно подумал он. Кто-нибудь должен выйти на шум, прикрикнуть на молодежь, хотя бы приказать заткнуться.   
  
Рамси подошел ближе, склонил голову набок и прищурил светлые глаза.  
\- Чего тебе надо, Грейджой? – спросил он, запомнил фамилию, надо же. – Чего тебе неймется?  
Теон сглотнул.  
\- Если с моей собакой что-то случится… - начал было Рамси.  
\- Мы не собирались трогать собаку! – оскорбился Теон. – Я хотел проучить тебя, а не…  
Он застонал и заткнулся. Рамси улыбнулся, показав белые остренькие зубы.  
\- Ага, - проговорил он. – Познакомить с друзьями?  
  
Теон потерянно молчал. Он уже немного протрезвел и понял, как это вообще выглядит со стороны. Компашка дебоширов напилась и отправилась бить невинного соседа, очень приличного парня, к слову. Случись что – консьержка расписала бы все: и исключительную положительность Рамси, хорошего мальчика, и исключительный мудачизм Теона, с его слабостью к выпивке, с курением, с легкомысленными девчонками и шумными вечеринками. Общество очень быстро вешает ярлыки: и глазом моргнуть не успеешь, а ты уже враг государства. И никак не пояснить, что Рамси – не такой, он не положительный и не хороший мальчик. Он вообще не человек, раз на то пошло.

 

\- Пикси? – спросил вслух Теон. – Нет, не похож.  
\- Что? – удивился Рамси, перестав кровожадно скалиться.  
\- Думаю, кто твои родители, - пояснил Теон. – На светлого эльфа ты не тянешь, а для гнусного тролля ты слишком уж милый.  
Рамси глупо моргнул.  
\- Мой отец – владелец частной клиники, типа медицинское светило, - сказал он наконец. – Возможно, он мудак и козел, но точно не эльф.  
  
Он присмотрелся к Теону.  
\- Ты что, под какой-то дурью?  
\- Нет, - честно сказал Теон. – Немного выпил… чуть больше, чем следовало.  
\- Ясно, - проговорил Рамси. – По-моему, твои друзья – полные придурки.  
Этого Теон стерпеть не смог.  
\- Ну да, - сказал он довольно агрессивно. – А твои друзья какие? О, погоди, а у тебя их нет!  
\- С чего ты взял? – уязвленно спросил Рамси.   
Теон в ответ молча ткнул пальцем в сторону розовых кед цвета освежеванного мяса.  
\- И что? – удивился Рамси.  
Теон пожал плечами. Он не мог пояснить, но твердо был уверен, что человек, который красит свою обувь в такой тошнотворный цвет - явно одинок. Нет у него друзей, и с отцом вон проблемы. Впрочем, у Теона тоже были проблемы с отцом.   
  
\- Что бы я тебя больше не видел у своей двери, - требовательно сказал Рамси. – И к собаке моей не приближайся.  
\- Да не трогал я твою псину, - огрызнулся Теон. – Что ты над ней трясешься? Никак нездоровая страсть?  
Рамси покраснел. Как все белокожие парни, он краснел лихорадочными малиновыми пятнами.   
\- Ты ненормальный? – прошипел Рамси и схватил Теона за локоть, схватил больно.  
Теон даже не подозревал, что у невысокого Рамси настолько сильные руки, он даже вскрикнул. Рамси встряхнул его, словно куклу, и стукнул об дверь. Джейни, кажется, задалась целью прорыть себе ход к ним, не унималась, поскуливала и скреблась. Теон стукнулся затылком и прикусил кончик языка, рот наполнился железным привкусом.   
\- Какого хера тебе от меня надо? – рассвирепел Рамси. – Что ты присосался, как спрут?  
  
Теон посмотрел на него, чуточку сверху, а потом решился на поразительную глупость, поддался сиюминутному порыву – схватил Рамси за отросшие, растрепанные волосы на затылке, наклонился и быстро поцеловал в горячие губы. Нижняя была чуточку соленой и мягкой, а верхняя - шершавой. Казалось, у Рамси - температура, по крайней мере, Теона обожгло ненормальным теплом его губ. Рамси не отвечал, он застыл, как статуя, задышал тяжело, с присвистом. Теон еще раз поцеловал его, испытывая извращенное удовольствие от этого почти насильственного поцелуя, и отстранился.  
  
\- Пошел вон, Грейджой, - процедил Рамси.  
Под его левым глазом заметно билась жилка, вена змеилась, как крошечная гадюка. Лицо побледнело, а губы наоборот – покраснели.   
\- Да ладно, - огорчился Теон. – Ты что, совсем не хочешь?  
\- Нет, - рявкнул Рамси. – Убирайся! Вон!  
Теон пожал плечами, проскользнул мимо него и свернул на лестницу, не оглядываясь.   
  
Конечно, когда он спустился, он уже сумел взять себя в руки и изобразить безудержное веселье, но оказалось, что про него вообще все забыли. Робб заснул на диванчике на кухне. Кто-то, - Арья, наверное, - сложил ему руки на груди, словно падшему королю, и сунул лыжу в руки. Робб выглядел величественно и идиотски.   
Джон опасливо крутился вокруг смазливой рыженькой девчонки, Теон понятия не имел, откуда она тут взялась. Пока Рамси его морально свежевал наверху, прибыла целая толпа народа и, как это обычно бывает на подобных вечеринках, Теон почти никого из новеньких не знал.   
  
За смущенным Джоном бродил толстяк с доброжелательным лицом. А за толстяком – крашеная блондинка с простым, добрым лицом. А за блондинкой по пятам шел какой-то потеряшка – ослепительно красивый и очень худой, грустный парень. Со стороны эта карусель смотрелась очень забавно, учитывая, что рыженькая, в свою очередь, словно акула преследовала высокого парня, татуированного и бритого налысо. А самое забавное заключалось в том, что татуированный парень хищно поглядывал на худышку-потеряшку. Оставалось включить музыку из шоу «Бенни Хилла» и наблюдать, как эти дебилы друг за другом бегают.  
  
Санса и ее длинноволосая подружка, красивая, с глазами голубки, оккупировали его кровать, заняли самое удачное место – и вокруг, конечно, столпилась целая куча парней, жаждущих развлекать девчонок глупой трепотней. Теон вообще никого из них не знал. Он чуть не споткнулся об Арью – та почему-то лежала на полу под лампой, подстелив полотенце, и читала, держа книжку на вытянутых руках. Не самая удобная поза. Бран пропал. Мимо Теона в третий раз прошел несчастный Джон, а за ним потянулись и остальные участники хоровода.   
  
Теон вдруг испытал необъяснимое чувство одиночества. Вокруг него было шумно и весело, может, даже чрезмерно, а ему было одиноко в самом центре хаоса. Он вроде бы находился на виду – а никто его не видел, никто не звал, его просто огибали так, как огибают стул или стол, поставленный в неудачном месте.  
Теон свернул в ванную и посмотрел на свое отражение – огорченное и растерянное, с припухшими губами. Его даже передернуло – с чего он вообще вздумал целовать Рамси? Нет, Теон вообще любил совершать идиотские поступки, потакал своим сиюминутным порывам. Сожрать мадагаскарского таракана на спор? Почему бы и нет. Спрыгнуть со сцены бомбочкой? Забавно. Правда, пришлось потом вправлять щиколотку и две недели хромать. Прокатиться внутри мусоровоза? Отвратительно, но за компанию с Роббом и Джоном это было еще и смешно. Сунуть руку в клетку медведя? Чуть не остался без кисти – но да, это он тоже делал.  
  
Поцеловать Рамси Болтона?   
Теон подышал на зеркало и нарисовал галочку «миссия выполнена». Жаль, он не мог с кем-нибудь поспорить на этот поцелуй, выиграл бы кучу бабла.  
  
Поцеловать Рамси было так же опасно и так же противно, как, к примеру, чмокнуть крокодила в нос. И в этом была такая необъяснимая притягательность, такое темное желание, которому Теон не мог противиться. Должно быть, он был натуральным адреналиновым наркоманом, раз не мог перестать искать приключения на задницу.  
Теон прикрыл глаза и вспомнил все детали этого короткого, позорного и целом-то нелепого поцелуя. Ощущение губ Рамси – горячих и больных. Тупое давление зубов изнутри – Теон не добрался до них языком, но ощутил их присутствие, в частности выступающие клыки, так похожие на клыки зверя. Скольжение волос под его ладонью, немытых и чуть влажных. Мизинцем он касался шеи твердой Рамси… Теон поднес ладонь к лицу и принюхался – ему показалось, что он ощущает легкий аромат чужого одеколона.  
  
\- Вот ты где! – весело сказали у него за спиной.  
Теон подпрыгнул и обернулся.   
\- Привет, крошка, - сказал он, испытав секундное облегчение от того, что его заметили и узнали. Кира, девчонка с которой он иногда трахался, одна из его непостоянных подружек, словно прорвала пузырь невидимости, в который Теон попал. Она словно вернула Теона из трясины темных нездоровых желаний, где он барахтался, в нормальный цивилизованный мир. И это было здорово.  
  
Это было прекрасно и замечательно, пока Теон не открыл глаза, чтобы погладить Киру, сидящую между его ног и занятую его членом. Он открыл глаза - и наткнулся взглядом на Рамси. Наблюдающим за ним со странным выражением на лице Рамси Болтоном.  
  
Теон ахнул и чуть не свалился в ванну. Он сидел на бортике, а Кира опустилась коленками на вязаный коврик. Теон изредка поглаживал ее по волосам, он когда-то вычитал в подростковом журнале, что обязательно надо гладить девчонок, когда они заняты этим делом. Типа, так создается впечатление, что ты не какой-то случайный козел, которому обломился отсос, а имеешь серьезные виды. Ну и качество отсоса, соответственно, будет намного выше. Пока это срабатывало.   
  
Кира вскинула взгляд и посмотрела на него почти благодарно, но Теон таращился на Рамси и боялся пошевелиться. Было так странно видеть этого розовокедного в своем доме, посреди своих пьяных, обкурившихся друзей. Рамси казался тут чем-то лишним, странным.   
  
Как он вообще посмел прийти сюда к людям? К нормальным людям?! Как он смел смотреть на Теона в такой момент? Смотреть, не мигая, неотрывно: не на темноволосую голову Киры, и даже не на член Теона, а ему в лицо. Теон застонал, осознав, что не может ни зажмуриться, ни отвернуться. Взгляд Рамси подцепил, словно крючком, вытягивал внутренности, вытягивал душу, вытягивал оргазм. Теон вцепился в края ванны, голова у него закружилась, казалось, что он падает спиной вниз, и при этом он ощущал, что сидит, и что губы Киры сжимаются кольцом вокруг его члена, выдаивая его.  
Он глядел только в белые глаза Рамси. Глядел и чувствовал, что проигрывает какую-то важную войну. Рамси что-то решал для себя, оценивал, и в его расчетливости ничего человеческого не было, ничегошеньки. Он словно заклеймил скотину, предназначенную на убой – «годен».  
  
Теон выгнулся. Кира, как обычно, отвернулась, сперма потекла по ее щеке, закапала на вязанный коврик, который когда-то притащил Робб, спер зачем-то в магазинчике на углу. Удобный был коврик. Чем на него только не капали – и кровью, и мочой, и спермой, и зубной пастой, да всем подряд, и ничего. Даже не выцвел.   
  
\- Привет? – вопросительно произнесла Кира, повернувшись и заметив Рамси.  
Теон все еще содрогался, иначе бы он сказал ей «не заговаривай с ним, дурочка, беги как можно дальше, он очень опасен».   
Рамси молча кивнул. Смотрел он только на Теона, и теперь оценивающе окинул взглядом его тело, прищурился.  
  
\- Уходи, - простонал Теон. – Вали прочь.  
Он встал и торопливо застегнул брюки. Не нравился ему этот приценивающийся взгляд.   
\- Да ладно, - удивилась Кира, все еще сидя на полу. – Ты чего, Теон? Как тебя зовут, красавчик?  
Она посмотрела на Рамси и улыбнулась ему.  
\- Он уже уходит, - твердо сказал Теон.  
В голове у него шумело, и не в последнюю очередь из-за того, насколько сильным оказался оргазм под присмотром чокнутого Болтона. Всю душу перетряхнуло. Это было очень, очень нехорошо. Нездорово.  
Кира начала что-то говорить, но Рамси развернулся и в самом деле ушел. Он уже увидел все, что хотел. Теону почему-то на секунду стало жутко, даже озноб пробил.   
Рамси Болтон словно выбрал оленя, на которого будет охотиться, и оленем этим оказался Теон. Реально дурным оленем, который сам сунул голову в ловушку.

 ***

Лестница была узкая, грязная и не очень хорошо освещенная, но Теон предпочел подняться на шестой этаж своими ножками, не стал ждать лифта. Он раньше частенько встречался у лифта с Рамси, и даже жаждал встреч, а теперь вот не хотел.   
К пятому этажу он прилично выдохся, и в который раз пообещал себе, что бросит курить. Ну да, ну да.  
  
В квартире было душновато, с утра Теон забыл задернуть шторы, солнце за день прокалило гостиную. Этот жар уже выстыл, растаял в воздухе, но запашок горячей пластмассы и горячего железа остался, Теон не любил этот аромат. Он предпочитал что-то более натуральное - запахи леса, запахи воды, даже застоявшейся. От пластика и целлофана мутило.   
Теон иногда думал, - в основном, когда пил или тянул косячок, - о том, что он промахнулся с эпохой. Попал в чуждое ему время. Ему бы в средневековье, в темные и мрачные времена, когда юмор был грубым, рыцари – мужественными, а прекрасные дамы были прекрасными, не пропитанными силиконом и пудрой из нефти.  
\- Не знаю, - с сомнением сказал Робб, однажды выслушав его. – Кажется мне, чувак, там было все не очень радужно. Пошутишь не так – голова с плеч!  
Робб был умнее, чем казался.   
  
Теон стянул футболку и бросил ее на спинку стула, чертыхнулся, заметив, что там уже скопилась целая охапка грязной одежды. Он подошел к окну, собираясь задернуть шторы, и замер – внизу, на площадке для собак, стоял Рамси Болтон, сунув руки в карманы, и смотрел на него, ну прямо маньяк-маньяком. Джейни носилась кругами, играла с мячом, но Рамси не обращал на нее внимания. Он смотрел только на окно Теона, а заметив и самого Теона – помахал ему рукой. Помахал с призывом «Теон, иди сюда».  
  
Теон отпрыгнул от окна. Сердце забилось в горле, как птица, которая норовит улететь. Бросило в пот.   
Естественно, он не собирался спускаться вниз. Он вообще не мог понять – как раньше мог быть настолько беспечным. Зачем вообще прицепился к Болтону.  
Теон осторожно подкрался к окну, сбоку, и задернул штору, стараясь не светиться и не смотреть вниз.   
  
Рамси пугал его. К Рамси его тянуло. Откровенно говоря, Теон понимал, что влипает в какие-то странные приключения исключительно благодаря своему неуемному любопытству. Сначала ему стало любопытно расшевелить соседа-недотрогу, соседа-фрика, зажатого чудика. Так, наверное, чувствует себя придурок, который по глупости потыкал носком кроссовка змеиное кубло: ты их потревожил, а они тебя сожрали.   
Нет, ну ладно, змеи не могут сожрать, а Рамси Болтон выглядел так, словно мог.  
Теон даже в полицию с этим не мог обратиться: «Вы знаете, офицер, мой сосед меня пугает. Он смотрит на меня так, словно я его самая лучшая добыча, если вы понимаете, о чем я. А еще он молодой и талантливый хирург, я узнавал, восходящее светило в гребаной медицине, и вообще он с виду такой благонадежный чувак, куда благонадежнее, чем я. Но кажется, он задумал что-то нехорошее… офицер? Куда же вы?! Я не псих! Я боюсь!».  
  
Если докопаться до самой сути своей проблемы, до сути обнаженной и неприглядной, Теон ничего не делал… пожалуй, потому что он хотел, чтобы Рамси его настиг. Какая-то часть его души страстно желала узнать, что Рамси хочет и может с ним сделать.  
Посмотри, блядь, и увидишь.  
  
Рамси пугал. К Рамси тянуло. Тянуло не только потому, что он был относительно симпатичный, хоть и своеобразный. Теон в каком-то роде ощущал себя девчонкой из приличной семьи, той девочкой, к которой так и липнут плохиши. Которая, словно магнит, притягивает к себе крутых и плохих парней.   
Вообще, это было забавно. Рамси не походил на крутого бандита– у него были очень аккуратные, чистенькие, коротко обрезанные ногти. Он даже не курил, Боже Морской. Это Теон куда больше походил на плохиша! Но он ощущал всей кожей, - люди искусства ведь вообще эмпаты по сути своей, - ощущал, что Рамси не просто плохиш – Рамси ебанутый. В Рамси есть зло, настоящее, то самое, которому не нужна черная кожа и байк, чтобы впечатлять.  
  
А в Теоне, наверное, тоже что-то было, - он подозревал, что глупость, - потому что ему на самом деле до зарезу хотелось познать это зло. Изучить его, занести в свою картотеку, как одну из тех любопытных человеческих черт, которые Теон коллекционировал. Рамси был ценным экспонатом, нужно было только не забывать, что он опасен. Держать в голове образ предупреждающей таблички, лаконичной и доходчивой «Берегите руки. Наш питомец любит человечинку».  
  
Хотя на самом деле, конечно, - рассуждал Теон, забравшись в ванну и тупо глядя между своих раздвинутых, мокрых колен. – На самом деле Рамси, наверное, совершенно равнодушен к человечинке. Он ведь каждый день спасает жизни, как долбанный герой. Он ведь положительный персонаж… если не заглядывать в самую суть.  
А Теон, как он считал, заглянул на секунду. И он подозревал, что Рамси спасает жизни на операционном столе по одной единственной причине – потому что ему нравится резать людей, вот и все.  
  
Теон задремал и сполз так низко, что во время очередного вдоха едва не захлебнулся, втянув носом воду, мыльную и холодную. Он выругался, выбрался, постукивая зубами, и замотался в большое полотенце. И вдруг замер.   
У него возникло сильное ощущение чужого присутствия. С ним иногда такое бывало – он буквально на пару секунд предугадывал, что произойдет что-то серьезное, судьбоносное. Вот и теперь накатило чувство грядущих перемен, и чувство, что он не один в собственной квартире. Теон, придерживая край полотенца, на цыпочках прокрался на кухню и схватил бейсбольную биту, спрятанную между холодильником и шкафом. Бита была немного потрепана, между жилками дерева засохло что-то бурое. Биту позаимствовал Джон для своих дел, потом вернул, но толком не протер. Говнюк.  
  
Теон, сжимая одной рукой полотенце, а другой биту, прокрался к двери и заглянул в глазок. Никого. На лестничной площадке было пусто. В углу тихонько росла себе пальма в кадке. Предчувствие исчезло, словно и не бывало.  
  
\- Истеричка! – громко сказал Теон, чтобы согнать остатки страха. – Ты нервная истеричка, Грейджой.   
Он с отвращением отбросил биту и принялся торопливо одеваться. Нервы были ни к черту, накрутил себя, напугал сам себя, придумал себе какого-то маньяка, ну что за пиздец, а? Он взрослый мужик, он справляется со своей жизнью, - выкуси, папуля!, - и сейчас он пойдет и разберется с Болтоном.  
Теон прищурился, застегивая рубашку и мысленно прокручивая диалог в голове.  
\- Рамси, - скажет он дерзко и смело. – Чувак, кажется, ты забылся и позволяешь себе слишком много.   
Тут Рамси, конечно, начнет затравленно поглядывать исподлобья. Но это не очень интересно.   
\- Держи свои ручонки от меня подальше, - требовательно проговорил Теон, тыча пальцем в зеркало.   
Еще и лицо сделал грозное и серьезное. Да, так хорошо.  
  
Он, воодушевленный и окрыленный своей дерзостью, распахнул дверь и с размаха впечатался во что-то твердое и живое.   
\- Блядь! – взвыл Теон, согнувшись пополам.  
В лице, под кожей, вспыхнула боль, белая слепящая и горячая. Теон несколько секунд не мог дышать, только всхлипывал и зажимал ладонью подбородок. Кажется, он выбил себе парочку зубов, во рту стало очень мокро, больно и солено пульсировало в деснах. Теон замычал от ужаса, проморгался и заметил Рамси. Тот, зажмурив один глаз, растирал наливающуюся шишку на лбу.  
  
\- Чего тебе надо? – простонал Теон.  
\- Поговорить, - хрипловато ответил Рамси. – Ты в порядке?  
\- Нет! – взвизгнул Теон, брызнув кровью себе на ладонь. – Я не в порядке!  
\- Дай посмотрю, - предложил Рамси. – У тебя… у тебя кровь течет.  
Он вдруг вздрогнул всем телом, словно только сейчас осознал, что Теон живой, в нем полно крови, и если ткнуть в него иголкой, к примеру, Теон не лопнет с хлопком, а начнет кровоточить.  
  
Теон сначала хотел отказаться, но потом сообразил, что Рамси все-таки врач. Как бы там ни было, Рамси в первую очередь доктор, который разбирается в повреждениях.  
\- Ладно, - сказал он неохотно, сплюнул в пальму и вернулся в квартиру.   
Рамси покрутил головой и вышел под свет единственной горящей лампы.  
\- Иди сюда, - сказал он неуверенно.  
Теон медленно подчинился. Ему не хотелось, и одновременно, ему почему-то ужасно хотелось подойти и плюнуть кровью Рамси в лицо. Посмотреть, что из этого выйдет.  
  
Взгляд у Рамси изменился, став серьезным и сосредоточенным. Профессиональным.  
\- Открой рот, - потребовал тот.   
Его пальцы легонько ощупали челюсть Теона, надавили на какое-то место, отозвавшееся болью. Теон дернулся и приоткрыл рот.  
\- Зубы целы, - резюмировал Рамси. – Ты просто разбил губу и прикусил язык.  
\- Просто? – обиженно спросил Теон. – Это мой язык и мои губы, я их, знаешь ли, очень ценю.  
\- Догадываюсь, - кивнул Рамси.  
Глаза у него всего за одну секунду стали пустыми и бешеными. Теон облился потом. Рамси все еще машинально поглаживал его по челюсти, но смотрел так… так странно и страшно, что Теону стало дурно, а предчувствие перемен накатило с небывалой силой.  
Большой палец Рамси скользнул по его губам – размазывая кровь. Рамси делал это завороженно, с заметным удовольствием.   
Теон попытался отстраниться, и, в общем-то, ничуть не удивился, когда на его плече стиснулась стальная хватка.  
  
\- Отпусти, - сказал он шепотом. – Отпусти меня.  
\- Нет, - так же негромко ответил Рамси.   
Он потянулся, собираясь поцеловать, сомкнув губы, неумело и даже смешно, но Теон, как и хотел изначально, плюнул ему в лицо и отшатнулся. Рамси обалдело моргнул, стер плевок кончиками пальцев и несколько секунд смотрел на темно-розовую слюну. Потом посмотрел на Теона. И это был тот самый взгляд - взгляд маньяка.  
  
\- Уходи! – почти истерично потребовал Теон, и внутренне поморщился.  
Его голос звучал испуганно, ну прямо колокольчик, созывающий на обед. Иди кушать, Рамсенька, стол накрыт, салфетки накрахмалены, ножи заточены, все как ты любишь, милый.   
\- Нет, - выдохнул Рамси.   
И лизнул кончики пальцев. Даже зажмурился, так ему понравился вкус крови Теона. У того внутри все разом оборвалось. Он осознал, как глубоко влип: он увяз в этом психопате не по коготки, а по самые крылышки.

 

Теон попятился, и конечно, Рамси пошел за ним. Он больше не казался затравленным и мелким, наоборот, даже плечи расправил и набычился. Глаза сияли, как белые звезды – злые и решительные.   
\- Я тебя не боюсь! – крикнул ему Теон, надеясь, что зубы не стучат.  
\- Зря, - легко ответил Рамси. – Скоро начнешь.  
Этот мудак даже не скрывал свою натуру. Наоборот, показывал себя с извращенной гордостью, мол, вот я какой, посмотри, Теон, посмотри, как ты ужасно заблуждался, наивная ты каракатица.   
  
Дверь, - сообразил Теон. Надо открыть дверь и выскочить наружу, там он не посмеет...  
Рамси увидел что-то в его глазах, в его лице, моментально схватил стул с одеждой и отшвырнул его к двери. Стул опрокинулся и блокировал путь к бегству. Ненадолго, на пару секунд, но теперь и пара секунд имела значение.  
  
\- Иди сюда, - вкрадчиво сказал Рамси. – Ты же сам хочешь, Грейджой.   
Теон покачал головой. Он собирался возразить, но Рамси прыгнул и повалил его на пол. Они грохнулись, сцепившись в рычащий комок, покатились, пытаясь друг друга удушить. Теон отчаянно отбивался, лягался и даже попытался укусить Рамси, но тот исхитрился и надавил своими твердыми пальцами Теону на горло, прямо на сонную артерию. Теон поплыл.  
Движения у него сразу стали медленными и вялыми. Голова закружилась, а глаза начали закрываться. Он взмахнул рукой, словно отгонял муху, недовольно и невнятно простонал, ощутив, что Рамси стащил с него футболку.  
В какой-то момент дурман начал отпускать, но тут Рамси поднял его на руки, как прекрасную бездыханную принцессу, и перенес на кровать, быстро содрал штаны и раздвинул ноги, устроившись между колен.  
  
\- Нет, - пробормотал Теон, ощущая не только гадливость и злость, но и темную похоть, поднимающуюся из самых глубин его распутной душонки. Похоть напугала его больше всего. Значит, было в нем что-то такое, значит, Рамси знал куда смотреть. Не просто так он заинтересовался Теоном.  
\- Да, - ответил Рамси и принялся крутить головой по сторонам, пытаясь что-то найти.   
\- В ванной, - процедил Теон, краснея.  
\- Хорошо, я принесу, - легко отозвался Рамси. – Но, если ты попробуешь сбежать, я тебя догоню… и тогда без смазки.  
Он вдруг смутился, хоть и не хотел этого показывать. По его лицу пробежала легкая тень.  
  
\- А у тебя вообще кто-то был? – крикнул ему вслед Теон, покорно лежа на спине, с раздвинутыми ногами.  
\- Нет, - честно признался Рамси. - Но ты скажешь мне как, и я все сделаю.  
Теон потерял дар речи.  
\- Вообще никого не было? – спросил он недоверчиво. – Совсем? Даже девчонок?  
\- Да может я вообще... асексуал, - огрызнулся Рамси и расстегнул джинсы.   
\- Я уж вижу, какой ты асексуал - в тон ему ответил Теон, рассматривая его член, красивый, ровный, твердый, с розовой широкой головкой.  
\- Это… это из-за тебя, - буркнул Рамси. – Я раньше никого не хотел.  
Признание было такое чистосердечное, искреннее и почти застенчивое, что Теон растерялся. Он отобрал у Рамси смазку, выдавил побольше и принялся растягивать себя. Рамси внимательно смотрел: зрачки у него расширились, глаза казались пьяными, шальными.   
  
\- А ты? – вдруг спросил он.  
\- Что я? – не понял Теон.   
У него кружилась голова от этого пристального немигающего взгляда и вообще, от ситуации, в которую он попал.   
\- У тебя уже было?  
\- Да уж побольше, чем у тебя, - засмеялся Теон.   
Рамси помрачнел и лег на него сверху, схватил запястья Теона, завел за голову и придавил к подушке.  
\- Больше не будет, - сказал он твердо и уверенно. – Теперь только я.  
\- Да что ты говоришь, - фыркнул Теон, который в принципе не умел держать язык за зубами.  
Рамси приподнялся, приставил головку члена и с силой втолкнулся. Проникновение было болезненным и некомфортным. Теон выгнулся, задышал ртом и едва не поперхнулся, когда Рамси принялся целовать его в губы, неумело, с излишком слюны. Его бедра двигались неритмично, а когда Рамси все-таки находил ритм, то тут же с непривычки и терял его.  
  
\- Мне больно, - процедил Теон, которому происходящее перестало нравиться.  
\- Ну да, - прошептал Рамси ему в рот. – А мне приятно, когда тебе больно.  
Теон дернулся, собираясь освободиться и скатиться с кровати, но Рамси стиснул его руки еще сильнее, оставляя синяки. Пальцы у него были хоть и аккуратные, но стальные.   
  
\- Чокнутый, - прохрипел Теон, корчась и пытаясь выскользнуть из-под него.  
\- Ты тоже, - ответил Рамси.  
Глаза у него стали совершенно безумными, на лице проступила ухмылка – победительная, злая. Теон испугался. Он не знал, что Рамси выкинет в следующий момент – удушит его или укусит, или еще что похуже. Он начал вырываться всерьез, и, в глубине души, не удивился, когда Рамси ударил его головой о спинку кровати и сдавил горло. Теон заранее знал, что так и будет – с болью и страхом.  
  
Он заметался, больше от отчаяния и бессилия, чем в реальной попытке высвободиться. Рамси вдруг выпустил его руки, и горло тоже отпустил, а схватил за бедра и нащупал наконец ровный ритм. Теон мог ударить его в лицо, мог рвануть за волосы. Мог схватить лампу и раскроить Рамси голову… вместо этого он вцепился тому в плечи, оставив кровавые борозды от ногтей, и запрокинул лицо, подставляя горло под укусы. Так тому и быть.  
  
Рамси стонал на нем, низко, по-животному. Он вспотел, стал твердым и гладким, как огромный белый кусок масла. Теон не удержался и укусил его за предплечье – Рамси взвыл, но ухмыльнулся самодовольно. Толчки его стали жесткими и быстрыми. Теон поморщился – он вообще не был готов, даже близко не подступил к финалу, но решил, что потом отдрочит, когда все закончится, или попросит Рамси помочь ему.  
  
\- Либо ты кончишь сейчас, - прошептал Рамси ему на ухо. – Либо не кончишь вообще. Я хочу, чтобы ты кончал подо мной.  
\- Много хочешь… мало получишь, - простонал Теон, невольно возбуждаясь.  
И тогда Рамси укусил его – под ухом, едва не вырвав из шеи кусок. Теон даже крикнуть не смог, этот укус швырнул его на грань, моментально выбросил в стратосферу, хотя раньше с Теоном такого не случалось. Он кончал, отдаленно слыша свои слабые стоны, и задыхался, и содрогался, и плавал в поту, их общем поту. И чувствовал, как Рамси его стискивает в крепких объятиях, и чувствовал, как болит измученная задница, с которой долбанный неопытный Рамси обращался непочтительно. Но все это перекрывал такой мощный кайф, что Теон даже плакать начал, от постыдного и приятного ощущения, что он, кажется, не просто мазохист, а сучка, и вообще любитель, когда его грызут заживо.  
  
\- Здорово, - проговорил Рамси, скатившись рядом.  
Так и сказал «здорово». Не «круто», или там «ого», не «охуеть». А «здорово». Что за человек вообще говорит после секса «здорово»?  
  
\- Ты меня укусил! – буркнул Теон, ощупывая припухшее больное место на шее.  
\- Да! – согласился Рамси, глаза у него все еще возбужденно блестели. – А ты… я уж думал, ты в транс впадешь.  
Он прищурился и спросил:  
\- У тебя в роду шизофреников не было?  
\- Допустим, были, - равнодушно ответил Теон. – И что?  
\- Ничего, - Рамси пожал плечами. – Просто было похоже, что ты того…  
Несмотря на взъерошенный вид и зубастую улыбку, выглядел он, что удивительно, совершенно нормальным. Просто парень, который отлично потрахался.  
  
\- И как так вышло, что ты до сих пор целочка? – не удержался Теон. – Как такое вообще бывает?  
Рамси пожал плечами.  
\- Ну как-то так, - ответил он, смутившись и разглядывая обнаженное тело Теона. – Я никого не хотел. Я думал, что вообще не захочу.   
\- Да ну как так-то! – не мог уняться тот. – В наше время такого ну просто не бывает!  
\- Видимо бывает, - ответил Рамси. – Мне хватало онанизма. Изредка.  
Он задумался и вдруг спросил:  
\- А мертвые, если еще теплые, считаются?  
Теон застыл, сердце его укатилось в пятки. Он попытался тихонько и немедленно скатиться с кровати, но Рамси вдруг захохотал, увидев его лицо. Смех у него был приятный и совсем даже не безумный.  
  
\- Да я шучу, - признался Рамси. – Ты смешной, когда пугаешься.   
\- Там тебя собачка, наверное, заждалась, - сказал Теон после длинной паузы. – Тебе пора домой.  
\- Неа, - просто ответил Рамси, поглаживая его плечо. – Я хочу тебя еще раз.  
\- Откуда твой старомодный лексикон? – поморщился Теон. – Сейчас так не говорят.  
\- Я говорю, - тихо возразил Рамси. – А как надо?  
\- Ну скажи… - Теон пожал плечами. – Скажи, что хочешь меня выебать. Или там… натянуть. Поиметь.   
\- Я хочу еще раз заняться с тобой любовью, - проговорил Рамси Болтон, глядя на него своими нечеловеческими белыми глазами.  
Как же Теон влип.

 ***

 Лестничную площадку к лифту Теон взял штурмом, как обычно громко и стремительно. Рамси, привалившийся к светлой стене, тут же улыбнулся и выпрямился.

\- Привет, - неохотно проговорил Теон.  
Он был выжат досуха, даже на иронию не хватало сил. Рамси тоже выглядел бледновато, но разве что хвостом не вилял, как щенок, обретший хозяина. Теон пожалел, что не может тихонько пройти мимо него на цыпочках и подняться по лестнице. Ему было неловко.  
  
\- Грейджой, - застенчиво позвал Рамси. – Ты не хочешь куда-нибудь сходить? Ну… поужинать. Со мной? Сходить со мной поужинать?  
Теон несколько секунд смотрел на закрытую дверь лифта, надеясь, что та сейчас откроется и избавит его от необходимости отвечать. Хрен там.  
\- Не сегодня, - сказал он, сообразив, что пауза затянулась. – Я устал.  
Рамси тоже молчал, и его молчание было таким подозрительным, что Теон не выдержал и обернулся.  
\- Что, со мной было так плохо? – тихо спросил Рамси, прищурившись.  
Он снова залился своим малиново-пятнистым румянцем. Темные волосы торчали как у хоббита.  
  
\- Ну, не очень хорошо, - согласился Теон. – Болтон, честно, я еле держусь на ногах, давай не будем устраивать друг другу сцен?  
\- Но ты же кончил два раза! – воскликнул Рамси, осекся и зашипел. – Ты два раза кончил. Ты так дергался. Я же видел, что тебе было хорошо.  
\- Да нихрена это не значит! – не выдержал Теон и тоже принялся орать шепотом.  
\- Может у меня опыта мало, но я не тупой, - почти с отчаянием сказал Рамси. – Я научусь делать тебе приятно.   
Теон пожал плечами.  
  
Лифт, слава всем богам, наконец-то приехал и распахнулся. Рамси почти впихнул его внутрь и встал у двери, перегородив выход, чтобы Теон не сбежал.   
\- Что не так? – спросил он, вглядываясь Теону в лицо, когда дверь закрылась и лифт поехал наверх.   
\- Что?! – возмутился тот. – Я покажу тебе, что не так!  
И задрал рубашку до подмышек. Зеркала в лифте тут же отразили его ребра, покрытые синяками, большой кровоподтек на бедре и укус у соска.   
Глаза у Рамси заблестели, он облизнул нижнюю губу.  
\- Нет, Рамси, - возмутился Теон. – Я это показываю не для того, чтобы ты возбудился, а чтобы ты осознал, что так нельзя!  
\- Но тебе же все нравилось, - несчастно ответил Рамси. – Ты ж так… и потом… да и вообще!  
  
Он вдруг спохватился.  
\- У тебя для тебя кое-что есть, кстати.  
\- Нда? – скептически спросил Теон. – И что это, еще одна порция синяков? Ты хоть знаешь, сколько мне пришлось их замазывать перед сценой?  
Это Болтона совершенно не интересовало. Он скинул потертый рюкзак, покопался в нем и вытащил пакет. В лифте тут же вкусно запахло мясом.  
\- И что же это? – скептически спросил Теон.  
\- Это морсилья, - честно ответил Рамси. – Я ее очень люблю. Подумал, что и тебе понравится. Это кровяная колбаска.  
\- Нет, - Теон поморщился.  
Колбаска выглядела как чьи-то кишки, в которые Рамси любовно запихнул другие кишки, поменьше.   
\- Да ладно тебе, - обиделся Рамси. – Это очень вкусная штука.  
Он почти насильно впихнул пакет в руки Теону.  
  
\- Давай просто не будем друг друга доставать? – предложил Теон, поглядывая на табло. – Потрахались и разошлись, ладно?  
Рамси кивнул и шагнул к нему.  
  
Через полчаса Теон попытался отпихнуть его, голого, тяжелого и влажного от пота. Рамси прижимал его к кухонному столу и тяжело дышал, уткнувшись лицом в шею. Теон совершенно не помнил, когда ухитрился оставить на белом крепком плече Рамси такой шикарный засос и когда успел снова разодрать ему лопатки ногтями. В воздухе пахло кровью и чертовой колбаской, забытой у раковины.  
  
\- Слезь, - буркнул Теон.   
Рамси неохотно отстранился и отодвинулся, придерживая обмякающий член, мокрый, обтекающий белесыми каплями. Ухмыльнулся, разглядывая Теона – растрепанного, потного и ошалевшего.  
\- А по-моему круто, - заявил он и потянулся. – Мне кажется, тебе все-таки нравится спать со мной.  
\- Трахаться, - поправил его Теон. – И нет, мне не нравится.  
Рамси в ответ просто показал пальцем на свой живот, заляпанный спермой.   
\- Сейчас ты снова скажешь, что это ничего не значит? – спросил он, улыбаясь.  
\- Ну да, - ответил Теон, который отлично сбросил напряжение, и теперь снова мог язвить и ехидничать.   
\- Ты врешь! – заявил Рамси. – Не знаю, зачем ты врешь так часто…  
\- Эй, эй! – перебил его Теон и сполз со стола. Ноги подгибались и дрожали.   
Черт. И главное, как Рамси, который был на голову ниже, ухитрился его туда уложить? И ведь не просто уложил… как они вообще не разломали стол?   
\- Может, я тебе и даю в жопу, но мозгоебить себя не позволю! – заявил Теон.  
Рамси пожал плечами, подтянул белье и джинсы и относительно привел себя в порядок.  
  
Теон оглянулся, пытаясь найти хотя бы какую-нибудь свою одежду. Хотя бы носок. Нет, ну серьезно.  
  
Рамси подобрал пакет с вонючей колбаской и открыл холодильник. Замер.  
\- Грейджой, - спросил он серьезно. – А почему тут пусто?  
\- Там не пусто! – оскорбился Теон.   
\- М-м, - протянул Рамси. – Тут подгнивший лимон и…  
Он с сомнением посмотрел на одинокую баночку в глубинах.  
\- …и что-то, похожее на горчицу. Я бы не стал это есть.  
\- Вот и я не ем, - приуныл Теон.   
  
Рамси усмехнулся, взял нож и попробовал его остроту.  
\- Теперь что? – вздохнул Теон, заметив, что Рамси начал хмуриться. – Теперь тебя что не устраивает?  
\- Наточи ножи, - посоветовал Рамси. – Или дай мне точилку – я сам наточу.  
\- Знаешь, - помолчав, признался Теон. – Ты меня сейчас так пугаешь.  
\- Чем это? – Рамси вскинул бровь. – Тем, что умею точить ножи? Так это не страшно, Грейджой. Дело привычки.  
Теон пожал плечами. Его, скорее, пугала та легкость, с которой Рамси Болтон пытался просочиться в его жизнь. А еще пугал профессионализм, с которым тот резал колбасу, тонкими ломтиками, аккуратными, одного размера. Даже тупым ножом.   
Рамси вообще не смотрел на свои руки, а глядел на Теона и ухмылялся, но нож в его руках двигался очень быстро и очень ловко.  
  
\- Блядь, ну и фокус, - выдохнул Теон, который подсознательно ждал, что Рамси все-таки порежется.  
\- Ешь, - ответил тот и схватил колечко. – Это не бутифарра, но тоже вкусно.  
\- Я все-таки воздержусь, - поморщился Теон. – Честно, меня от одного вида тошнит… хотя пахнет она ничего так.  
Рамси только головой покачал и моментально сожрал еще пару колечек.  
\- А ты, я смотрю, - поддел его Теон, – любишь кровушку, да? Как насчет стейков с кровью?  
\- Обожаю, - в тон ему ответил Рамси, плотоядно улыбаясь. – Да я вообще всякое мясо люблю.  
\- По тебе видно, - кивнул Теон, прохаживаясь туда-сюда голышом.   
  
Рамси проводил его заинтересованным взглядом. Кажется, он был настроен на еще один раунд, но Теон предпочел бы трахаться с ним хотя бы в кровати.   
  
\- Как же ты работаешь? – спросил он задумчиво. – Если ты так торчишь от вида крови.  
\- С удовольствием, - захохотал Рамси. – Я люблю свою работу   
\- Комплекс бога, да? – хмыкнул Теон.   
Рамси разом перестал смеяться.  
\- Бывает, - сказал он миролюбиво, без обиды. – Но это быстро проходит, когда у тебя на столе умирает пациент.  
\- Как будто тебе не наплевать!  
Теон хотел было зафыркать, но осекся, потому что лицо у Рамси стало диким и злым.   
\- Вообще-то – нет, - выплюнул тот. – Интересно, почему ты считаешь, что я мудак?  
Теон пожал плечами.  
\- Потому, что ты мудак, - ответил он честно. – Никогда не поверю, что ты прямо душой болеешь за своих больных. И не ври мне, Болтон, у таких, как ты, совсем другие мотивы.  
\- Это какие же? – прищурился Рамси.  
\- Бабки, - Теон развел руками. – Возможность безнаказанно кромсать людей и чтобы за это не посадили…  
-…сажают, чтоб ты знал, - перебил его Рамси.   
  
-…А еще желание держать человеческую жизнь в своих руках, - не слушал его Теон. – Уж точно не милосердие и не желание помочь ближнему своему.  
\- Да? – рассердился Рамси. – Ну а с тобой что не так? Зачем ты на сцене кривляешься? У тебя какая возможность?  
\- Быть идиотом и не сидеть при этом в дурке, - засмеялся Теон. – Не переживай, Болтон, у меня своего дерьма в жизни хватает. Ты тут не один такой со странностями.  
\- У меня нет странностей, - буркнул Рамси.  
Теон ткнул пальцем в его дурацкие розовые кеды. Рамси закатил глаза.

 

\- Ну так что? – спросил он, когда они помолчали, остывая после перепалки. – Теперь ты пойдешь со мной на ужин?  
\- Пойду, - вздохнул Теон. – Ты угощаешь? Я на мели.  
\- Ну раз я тебя зову – значит, угощаю, - рассудительно ответил Рамси. – Странно, что ты спрашиваешь.  
Теон скривился.  
\- Из какой мохнатой книжки по этикету ты это выкопал? Сейчас с этим проще.  
\- Проще мне не интересно, - ответил Рамси, пожав плечами. – Я тебя приглашаю.   
\- Вот и заебись, - обрадовался Теон. – Но мне надо перевести дыхание, понимаешь, носик попудрить…   
\- Ладно, - кивнул Рамси. – И мне тоже… мне надо с Джейни погулять, да и вообще я с утра на ногах.  
\- Прямо с утра? – удивился Теон.  
Рамси пожал плечами.  
\- Сложная операция, - сказал он. – Такое бывает. Бывает и больше. Девчонку, знаешь, порвали собаки, мне почти пришлось собирать ее по кускам…  
Теон перестал его слушать, он наблюдал за осветившимся лицом Рамси. Тот говорил о своей работе с неподдельным удовольствием, и, что странно, при такой сомнительной теме, выглядел совершенно нормальным. Не зажимался, а даже руками начал размахивать, показывая, как собирал какую-то неудачливую барышню. Рамси был даже… красивым, что ли. Озарялся внутренним светом, ну прямо добрый доктор Пилюлькин, мать его.  
  
\- Ладно, - сказал Теон, перебив его. – Тебе пора уже. Если ты ведешь меня на ужин – я не хочу слушать, как ты играешь в тетрис из людей. Проваливай уже.   
Рамси улыбнулся, подошел к нему и неловко поцеловал в щеку. Теон до последнего был уверен, что укусит – Рамси, кажется, вообще любил кусаться. Еще бы, с такими клыками.   
Но Рамси просто поцеловал его и свалил.   
  
Теон собрался залезть в ванну, но телефон заорал дурниной, тогда он вздохнул и принял вызов – рок-н-ролл был забит на Робба, а Робб просто так не звонил.  
  
\- Теон! - проорал Робб. – Ты должен приехать!  
Судя по всему, он был пьян и весел. Может, успел дунуть.  
\- Что такое? – устало спросил Теон.   
\- У Джейн Вестерлинг отпадная вечеринка! – сообщил Робб. – Приедешь?  
Теон моментально забыл и про Рамси, и про свое обещание поужинать с ним. У Вестерлингов было шикарное поместье, а вокруг Джейн всегда крутилась куча смазливых ебливых подружек, актрисок и моделек. Все, как он любил.   
И вечеринки Джейн устраивала клевые, особенно, когда там появлялся Робб. Вообще, Джейн и Робб как-то ухитрялись друг друга портить и развращать, но при этом, что странно, до сих пор никуда не вляпались. Теон ждал, что их непонятное притяжение либо однажды развеется и Робб успокоится, либо из-за нее надолго сядет, либо все это закончится поножовщиной со смертельным исходом во имя бархатных глазок Джейн, либо же Робб в итоге станет молодым папашкой.   
Вот миссис Старк обрадуется, - подумал про себя Теон со злой иронией. – До Робба она уже не может достучаться, а его малыша моментально захватит в свои цепкие ручонки, Джейн и пискнуть не успеет.   
  
\- Конечно! - обрадовался он вслух. – Поймаю такси и приеду.  
\- Давай, короче, - подбодрил его Робб. – Тут охуенно.   
  
О Рамси Теон вспомнил только утром, когда увидел на двери желтый прямоугольник записки. Он был пьян и измотан бурной вечеринкой, пропах чужими духами, бухлом и сладким запахом легкодоступных вагин. О, вот уж чего-чего, а этого добра хватало.  
На записке, твердым и размашистым почерком было написано: «Почему ты сбежал, Грейджой?».  
\- Бля-ядь, - протянул Теон, вспомнив, что обещал Рамси Болтону. – О-ох.  
  
«Почему ты сбежал, Грейджой?»  
А и правда, почему?

 ***

 Теона погнало на охоту чувство голода. В холодильнике, насколько он помнил, так ничего и не появилось, кроме лимона и горчицы. Денег впритык хватало лишь на сигареты и метро. 

Отец не перекрыл ему финансовый кран полностью, лишь скрупулезно регулярно подкручивал его, намекая все явственнее: либо ты найдешь нормальную работу, либо начнешь голодать. Теон предпочитал голодать – в понятии его отца «нормальная работа» обозначала что-то скучное, тоскливое и грабительское. Банковскую сферу, к примеру.   
  
Но Теон, один раз выйдя на сцену, сразу понял, в чем его призвание. Всю жизнь отец подавлял в нем живые эмоции, они спрессовались за годы, подобно нефти. И теперь Теон щедро делился ими, как самое огромное в мире нефтехранилище, как та газовая дырка в земле, что горела уже дохренища лет и не думала гаснуть. На сцене он мог плакать и смеяться, сходить с ума, убивать и умирать. Быть собой и кем угодно другим.   
А отец собирался лишить его этого. Ха! С таким успехом он мог бы предложить: Сынок, а ты не мог бы не дышать? Ха!  
  
Но, тем не менее, с деньгами дело обстояло не лучшим образом. Теон грустно открыл холодильник – и едва не подпрыгнул, увидев на полке что-то странное и черное. Однако запах был одуряющий – запах мяса, запах сытости. Желудок сжался в комок.  
Теон осторожно подцепил пакет мизинцем и сунул туда нос, пытаясь сообразить, что это такое.   
Кровавая колбаска! – дошло до него. – Какая-то пакость, которую притащил Болтон.  
  
Пакость по-прежнему выглядела пакостно, еще и подсохла, но пахла все равно вкусно. Теон вздохнул, взял самый маленький кусочек и пожевал. Через пару минут от колбаски не осталось и следа. Теон, голодно облизываясь, на всякий случай пошарил в пакете, но больше не нашел ни крошки.  
  
Он пихнул пустой пакет в мусорное ведро… и тут подумал – Рамси вроде любит пожрать, он что-то такое говорил. Может, подняться к нему и как-нибудь соблазнить его на ужин? Теон его, вообще-то, три дня не видел: ни у лифта, ни на площадке. Не то, чтобы Теон его караулил, но они не пересекались, а раньше-то встречались часто. Рамси, наверное, обижен, но если быть с ним помягче… Теон снова вздохнул и натянул чистую футболку.   
  
В такое позднее время в коридорах было пусто. Автоматическое освещение включалось, когда он проходил, и гасло за его спиной. Вообще, ощущалось это очень круто, как-то героически: вот идет Избранный и даже лампочки не выдерживают накала его невъебенности. Главное не оборачиваться, а то обоссаться можно от подступающей за твой спиной темноты.  
  
Возле двери Рамси, на подоконнике, стоял большой цветок, какой-то инжир или что-то вроде того, сочно-зеленое, в глиняном горшке. Наверное, Рамси его и поливал. Теон погладил инжир по зеленому листу, вздохнул и постучал в дверь.   
Джейни моментально залилась лаем. Теон придал своему лицу самое беспечное и легкомысленное выражение. Даже если ему на самом деле неудобно и стыдно - Рамси не должен об этом узнать.   
Джейни воевала с дверью. Теон стоял дурак-дураком. Осталась гореть только одна лампа - над ним, выглядел он сиротинушкой и недоумком. Рамси, сука такая, судя по всему где-то шатался по ночам.   
Теон на всякий случай позвонил еще раз. Затихшая Джейни снова завелась по второму кругу. По звукам – она бодала дверь лбом, как коза. Теон уже собрался уходить, как Джейни вдруг унялась, и защелкал замок. Рамси, полуголый и ужасно сонный, недовольно посмотрел на него и практически повис на двери. Глаза у него закрывались, он был взъерошен еще больше, чем обычно.   
  
\- Чего тебе, Грейджой? – холодно спросил Рамси.  
Теон несколько секунд рассматривал его белые плотные слипы, украшенные мультяшными львятами, дельфинами, волчатами и оленями. Он вдруг понял, не совсем уместно, но озарение пронзило, словно молния, что Рамси ведь гик. Своеобразный, конечно, но самый натуральный ботаник. Сюда вписывалось все – и его асоциальное поведение, и затянувшаяся девственность, и идиотские кеды, и такие же идиотские трусы, ну вообще все. И эта растрепанная прическа, за которой Рамси нарочито не следил, подчеркивая, что на мнение общества ему наплевать.   
Ботаник вырос, и как все ботаники – нашел хорошую работу и место в жизни. А такие придурки, как они с Роббом, пошли своим путем. Родители Робба – чудовищно богатые и понимающие, хорошие, в общем-то, позволили ему перебеситься. Отец Теона – не позволил. Теону не повезло.  
Ему стало интересно – а какой отец у Рамси. Тот отзывался неприязненно о своем старике, однако Рамси вот носил трусы с львятами, а Теон такого себе позволить не мог.   
  
\- Грейджой? – позвал Рамси, глаза у него были красные и воспаленные. – Зачем пришел?  
\- Привет, Рамси, - отозвался тот. – Да вот… я типа соскучился по тебе.  
Рамси смотрел на него равнодушно.  
\- Надеюсь, ты не злишься за тот случай, - неуверенно проговорил Теон. - Мне пришлось срочно уехать, не злись.  
\- Мог бы оставить записку, - пожал плечами Рамси. – Нормальные люди так делают.  
\- Ну, затупил я, - тихо сказал Теон, проглотив неуместное замечание, что не Болтону говорить о нормальности. – Ты что, психуешь?  
\- Я? – удивился Рамси. – Нет. Я хочу спать.   
\- Слушай, а можно я… - Теон помялся. – Можешь меня типа угостить?  
\- Чем? – Рамси зевнул. – Затрещиной?  
\- У меня жрать совсем нечего, - проговорил Теон, ненавидя сам себя за молящий тон. – Ты не мог бы…  
Рамси проснулся. Хоть до этого он вроде как не спал – но выглядело это реально так, словно он только что проснулся. Глаза широко раскрылись и стали цепкими умными, трезвыми. Рамси даже стал ровно, перестал висеть на двери.  
  
\- Ты меня кинул, когда я приглашал тебя на ужин, - резюмировал Рамси. – А теперь ты приходишь посреди ночи за подачкой?  
\- В моей голове это звучало не так унизительно, - признался Теон, краснея. – Ладно, ты прав, это было глупо с моей стороны.   
\- Надеюсь, ты не собираешься предложить мне свое тело взамен? – поинтересовался Рамси. – Потрахаться взамен похлебки, а?  
\- Пошел ты! – рассердился Теон.   
Он развернулся и пошел прочь. Остановился и обернулся.  
\- Ты просто больной! – крикнул он, тыча в Рамси пальцем. – Ты за кого меня принимаешь, урод?!  
Рамси растерялся. Теон возблагодарил всех богов за его нетерпение и за то, что сумел сдержать язык за зубами. Он как раз собирался предложить Рамси секс за еду, и просто чудом не успел, Рамси его опередил. Так что Теон вроде как остался в белом и мог поорать.   
Но вообще его удивило то, что Рамси выругался – это Рамси, который разговаривает как положительный персонаж из комиксов.

 

\- Эй, стой, - неуверенно сказал тот. – Короче, Грейджой…  
Рамси потер лицо ладонями.   
\- Бери, что хочешь, - сказал он наконец, - только не буди меня и захлопни потом, чтобы замок...  
Он зашел в темноту квартиры, Теон услышал, как в глубине хлопнула дверь спальни. Он осторожно прокрался следом и прикрыл за собой тяжелую входную дверь, исцарапанную и прилично потертую. В темноте на него налетела счастливая Джейни, горячо дыша ему в живот, оттоптала ноги когтистыми лапами.  
  
Теон нашел кухню и открыл холодильник. Он даже присвистнул, увидев полнейшее изобилие. Нет, серьезно, холодильник Рамси выглядел так, словно его извлекли из рекламы холодильников – и овощи, и фрукты, и бутылки с молоком, и бутыли сока, и какая-то зелень, и стеклянные глубокие миски, накрытые крышками. И кастрюльки, и бумажные пакеты с пока что загадочным содержимым.   
  
Теон выдохнул и принялся истреблять запасы Рамси. Вряд ли тот готовил сам, однако было очень вкусно. Джейни то и дело пыталась выпросить у него кусочек, но Теон побоялся кормить ее, не зная, какие тут порядки. Он сыто выдохнул, честно помыл посуду, и отправился на разведку.  
  
Теон сам себе казался испуганным котом, который исследует чужую территорию. Он неплохо видел в темноте, да и квартира у Рамси была пустая и просторная, хоть и больше берлоги Теона раза в два. Он ни капли не удивился, заметив на стене постеры – Лорд-Молния, Меч Зари, Принц-Дракон, Нимерия и кто-то, кого Теон не сумел распознать. В стеклянном шкафчике-витрине он рассмотрел фигурки героев, маленькие и большие, и чей-то размашистый автограф. Ну Рамси, блин, фанат гребаный. Хирург-садист, мать его перетак.   
Вот как увязать в единое целое его наклонности – и вот эти заботливо расставленные фигурки, где ни пылинки, стекло сияет, композиция продумана?  
  
Теон остановился перед прикрытыми дверями спальни. Не мог решиться – и за него все решила Джейни, просто толкнула дверь лапой и просочилась внутрь, растворившись в сумраке. Рамси плотно задергивал шторы, видимо, привык спать в полной темноте.  
  
\- Ну что, насмотрелся? – спросил Рамси совершенно не сонным голосом.   
Теон едва не подпрыгнул.   
\- Ты чего не спишь? – прошипел он, прижав ладонь к груди, где колотилось сердце.  
Он все-таки шагнул в темноту, нашел кровать и сел рядом. Подергал за край одеяла, намекая, что тоже не прочь лечь.  
\- Ты слишком шумишь, - лаконично ответил Рамси.  
Джейни попыталась сунуться к ним, но Рамси сел, - одеяло стекло с него, светлокожий Рамси начал сиять в темноте, как большая белая медуза, - и щелкнул собаку по носу.  
\- Место! – сказал он строго.   
Джейни фыркнула и куда-то подевалась, видимо, где-то тут, в темноте, у нее был коврик для сна.  
  
Интересно, - подумал Теон. – А меня он тоже сейчас щелкнет и укажет место?  
  
\- Грейджой, - устало сказал тот. – Сегодня у меня было четыре операции, одна другой тяжелей. Я очень хочу спать.   
\- Ладно, - согласился Теон. – А я тебе помешаю?  
\- А, - хмыкнул Рамси. – Так ты все-таки сообразил, что нужно отработать?  
Теона буквально отшвырнуло от него. Он так резко отодвинулся, разом оборвав попытки забраться к Рамси под одеяло, что чуть не свалился с кровати.   
\- Извини, - процедил Теон.  
  
Он вскочил и пошел прочь, чуть не налетев на дверь.  
\- Стой! – позвал его Рамси и тоже спрыгнул на пол. – Погоди, Грейджой! Теон! Ну подожди!  
Теон шел, не оглядываясь, и едва не отдал богам душу, когда мимо него вдруг что-то просвистело, и в исцарапанное дверное полотно вонзился тесак. Вонзился он далековато, но Теон прирос к месту и облился холодным потом.   
\- Подожди, - сказал Рамси. – Стой. Не бойся. Это я так… чтобы тебя остановить. Ну, то есть, в другом смысле… чтобы привлечь твое внимание. Привлек же?  
\- Угу, - выдавил Теон.  
\- Не уходи, - попросил Рамси. – Я неудачно пошутил. У меня плохо с шутками.  
\- Я заметил, - процедил Теон, глядя на тесак, глубоко вонзившийся в дерево.   
Где этот долбоеб вообще взял тесак посреди ночи-то?  
  
\- Останешься? – с надеждой спросил Рамси, переминаясь с ноги на ногу.  
\- Серьезно?! – не выдержал Теон. – Ты меня обозвал шлюхой и швырнул в меня топором, и теперь ты ждешь, что я с тобой в одну постель лягу?!  
\- Это не топор, - брякнул Рамси и тут же поежился, заметив выражение лица Теона. – Хочешь, можешь лечь на диване.  
\- А в чем тогда смысл? – резонно спросил Теон.  
\- Я хочу, чтобы ты остался, - растерянно ответил Рамси. – Не уходи, Грейджой. И не злись, правда. Я не в тебя кидал. Я знал, что не попаду.  
\- Прямо одолжение мне сделал, - проворчал Теон, развернулся и вернулся в спальню мимо взъерошенного Рамси.   
  
Он разделся и забрался на его теплое, нагретое место.   
\- Вообще ты хитрая каракатица и… вонючка ты вообще, - проговорил Рамси, наблюдая за ним, остановившись в дверях.   
\- Оставь свое ценное мнение при себе, - фыркнул Теон из глубины подушки.   
\- Ты поступил как козел! – заявил Рамси. – И я точно знаю, что ты смылся куда-то… где было веселее, чем со мной.  
Однако он лег рядом и даже погладил Теона по плечу, с которого уже сошел синяк.  
\- Ничего ты не знаешь, Болтон, - ответил Теон. – И ты, кажется, умирал прямо, так спать хотел. Ну вот и спи.  
\- Ну и сплю, - примирительно ответил Рамси и в самом деле заснул.  
  
Сначала он просто положил Теону на грудь руку, потом закинул и ногу на бедро. А потом практически заполз сверху. Вот обзывается каракатицей, а сам душит во сне, как спрут. Теон не мог заснуть – ему было жарковато и душно. Рамси то и дело ощупывал его, проверяя наличие Грейджоя, - одна штука, - в своей постели.   
  
\- Да ну хватит уже, - не выдержал Теон, когда Рамси снова схватил его за локоть.  
Рамси ровным счетом никак не отреагировал и хватку не разжал. И тогда до Теона дошло, что Рамси вовсе не сторожит его, он просто во сне переживает события дня и хаотически мечется по кровати. Теону сразу стало его жалко – в каком, наверное, напряжении жил чувак, если даже во сне продолжал делать свое дело и не мог расслабиться. Теон принялся легонько дуть ему на лоб и виски – старый способ, мама научила, и Рамси в самом деле затих.

 ***

 Теон открыл глаза и так растерялся, что несколько секунд не мог понять – а спит ли он, или все-таки уже проснулся. Он никогда раньше не видел эту комнату, кровать тоже была чужой, и все вокруг было… странным, мягко говоря.

Однако, когда он проморгался и присмотрелся – то сразу все вспомнил. И даже, когда Джейни положила на постель радостную, слюнявую морду, мохнатую и умную, Теон не испугался. Джейни, похоже, вообще была самым нормальным существом в этой комнате.  
  
Во-первых, стены были нежно-розовые. Но это ладно. А во-вторых, везде были наклеены раскрашенные бумажные человечки в разных позах. Теон даже знал, кто вырезал, красил и клеил – знал он одного ненормального любителя этого непристойного розового оттенка, цвета человеческого мяса. И, главное, позы-то везде были разные. Старался, значит.  
  
Рамси нашелся на кухне – в мягких домашних штанах, снова полуголый, но с фартуком, завязанным бантом на поясе. На его руках, под белой кожей, перекатывались сухие, крепкие мускулы. Вообще, если присмотреться, Рамси был очень мускулистый, но не как тот, кто железки в спортзале таскает два раза в неделю, а как тот, кто… ну, кто что-то делает руками каждый день.  
  
\- Слушай, - сказал Теон, хрипловатым спросонья голосом. – А тебя же психиатр проверял?  
\- И тебе доброе утро, - фыркнул Рамси. – Ты будешь завтракать или тебе религия не позволяет?  
\- Позволяет, - отмахнулся Теон. – Только я умоюсь, ладно?  
Рамси кивнул и повернулся к сковороде. Теон зашел в его ванную комнату, отлил, умылся и прополоскал рот. Вообще, ему нравилось то, что он видел в этой квартире: Рамси тоже ненавидел хай-тек и тяготел к натурализму. Правда там, где у Теона натурализм выражался прессованными опилками и пластмассой «под дерево», там у Рамси было настоящее дерево, никаких опилок.  
  
\- Так что насчет психиатра? - спросил он, вынырнув обратно, посвежевший и бодрый.  
\- А почему ты интересуешься? – спросил Рамси и подвинул ему тарелку с чем-то овощным, мясным, красным и определенно с фасолью и авокадо.   
Теон пожал плечами.  
\- Во-первых, - сказал он назидательно, - ты выглядишь как псих. Не обижайся, Болтон, это правда.  
Рамси улыбнулся, показав зубы.  
\- А во-вторых, - Теон пожал плечами. – Это что за пиздецкое художество там у тебя по стенам наклеено?  
\- А, это шпаргалки всякие, - отмахнулся Рамси. – С ординатуры висят, тебе разве не понравилось?  
\- Да никому такое не понравится! – фыркнул Теон. – Выглядит, как лютый пиздец! И знаешь, что меня больше всего удивляет?  
\- Не знаю и не очень-то хочу зна…  
\- То! – перебил его Теон, успевая и трепаться, и вилкой работать, - То, что ты так ненормально привязан к розовому!   
Рамси заморгал.  
  
\- Обычный цвет, - сказал он неуверенно.   
\- Ха! – фыркнул Теон. – Я вот тебе позволяю себя в жопу драть – и то, мне не нравится розовый!   
Он осекся и подумал, что звучит это как-то самоуничижительно, надо бы перефразировать. Но Рамси начал смеяться, довольно ехидно и весело.  
\- Я не вижу связи, - сказал он, отсмеявшись. – Подозреваю, что ее нет, мой дорогой Вонючка.  
\- Сам ты Вонючка, - буркнул Теон. – Если ты решил обзываться, то поверь, я придумаю в десять раз больше мерзостей.  
\- Вонючка-сучка, - тут же поддразнил его Рамси, еще и бровями подвигал, паршивец, раскрепостился, однако.  
\- Рамси в рот ебамси! - ляпнул Теон.  
Рамси посмотрел на него с таким удивлением, словно не мог понять, как такого идиота вообще земля носит.   
  
\- Я могу придумать кучу рифм, быстрее, чем ты капусту нашинкуешь, - нагло ответил Теон, не подавая вида, что вариантов у него не так уж и много.  
\- Но это не рифма, - Рамси пожал плечами. – Это… да ерунда это.  
\- Ага, - завелся Теон. – Вонючка-сучка, значит, не ерунда, а…  
\- Но ты же правда сучка, - бесхитростно ответил Рамси.   
Теон прищурился и бросил в него фасолинкой. Рамси увернулся, Джейни раскрыла пасть и фасолинка нырнула туда, чтобы никогда не вернуться.  
  
\- В рот ебамси? – задумчиво проговорил Рамси. – Кстати, никогда не пробовал. Но хотел бы.  
\- И не попробуешь, - холодно сообщил ему Теон. – Будешь вести себя как хамло – начинай осваивать аутофелляцию… ты же знаешь, что это такое?  
\- Только понаслышке, - усмехнулся Рамси. – Уверен, ты осведомлен куда лучше.  
\- Как же ты бесишь! – помолчав, выдохнул Теон. – Ты иногда так меня раздражаешь, Болтон!  
Рамси расплылся в такой ухмылке, словно ему сделали комплимент.  
\- Ну так что? – спросил он, вкрадчиво поглаживая Теона по плечу. – Как насчет в рот ебамси?  
\- Начинай, - разрешил Теон. – Так и быть – позволяю.  
  
Рамси несколько секунд смотрел на него своими светлыми, ничего не выражающими глазами, потом улыбнулся и развязал фартук, повесив его на крючок. А потом опустился перед ошеломленным Теоном на колени и погладил по голым ногам. Теон до последнего был уверен, что Рамси дурит: рассмеется и ничего не станет делать – но Рамси довольно бережно стащил его белье до колен и облизнулся, рассматривая его член.   
  
\- Ты хоть примерно представляешь, что надо делать? – очень тихо спросил Теон. Он боялся спугнуть.  
\- Примерно – представляю, - искренне ответил Рамси и приступил.  
  
Губы у него были все-таки ненормально горячие, но мягкие и скользкие. И языком он работал как следует, старался и посасывал. Теон стонал, незаметно для себя вцепившись в темные, торчащие волосы. Рамси едва слышно мурлыкал. Его рот чмокал и хлюпал, и издавал другие звуки, которые со стороны кажутся смешными, если не участвовать в процессе. Теону еще никто так жадно не отсасывал, с таким старанием и рвением.   
  
Он открыл глаза, чтобы посмотреть, как выглядит Рамси с его членом во рту, и поймал нечитаемый взгляд. Рамси смотрел на него, не моргая, и выглядело это довольно жутенько. Теона вдруг уколола мысль – как он додумался доверить Болтону свой член?! Это же Рамси! Он может быть милашным, даже может шутить и смеяться, но как только у него сменится настроение, он может выкинуть что угодно. Сомкнуть челюсти, например. Теон читал, что у психопатов нет внутренних тормозов, как у нормального человека, они ведут себя так, как им самим удобно.  
  
Теон моментально вцепился в темные пряди и потянул голову Рамси прочь от своего члена. Даже заскулил в приступе панического ужаса. Но Рамси не отодвинулся, а наоборот, ткнулся носом Теону в лобок, сглотнул и закашлялся. Глотка у него оказалась безразмерная, как у змеи. Теона заворожила одинокая слезинка, прозрачная и крошечная, которая заблестела и скатилась у Рамси через висок.   
Он, конечно, подозревал, что даже у таких странных парней, как Рамси, могут течь слезы, но увидеть это собственными глазами… Обычные слезы, не черные и не кровавые.   
Теон сглотнул, он уже не оттаскивал Рамси, а наоборот, притягивал его, мычал и вздрагивал. Рамси же вообще не издавал никаких звуков, кроме хлюпающих, он и моргал редко-редко, но вот его язык лениво шевелился во рту, скользкий и рельефный.  
  
Теон захрипел, набрав полные ладони темных волос. Он поглаживал голову Рамси, почесывал, как кота, не зная, как выразить свою благодарность. До этого у Теона так пылко и глубоко отсасывала только какая-то девчонка, пьянющая, как и он сам, так что он запомнил только одуряющее ощущение – и только.  
  
Рамси сглотнул, его горло напряглось. Теон, разжал пальцы, благородно давая возможность отстраниться, не глотать, но Рамси благородства не оценил и не отодвинулся. Проглотил он с такой же жадностью, как и сосал, как будто ждал и дождаться не мог попробовать сперму на вкус.

 

\- А ведь своеобразная власть, - неожиданно сказал Рамси, все еще сидя на полу.  
Теон пытался отдышаться. Рамси встал, налил себе воды в чашку и выпил в пару глотков. Теону было лень выяснять, что тот имеет в виду. В голове была каша из мыслей и ощущений, колени все еще слабо подрагивали.  
  
\- Твоя очередь, - хмыкнул Рамси, облизываясь.  
\- Неа, - отмахнулся Теон. – Никогда ничей хер не сосал и даже начинать не собираюсь.  
Рамси поглядел на него непонимающе.  
\- Но я же тебе отсосал, - сказал он голосом обиженного ребенка.   
\- Молодец, - похвалил его Теон и похлопал по чуть колючей щеке.  
Рамси замкнулся.  
\- Это нечестно, - ответил он, стиснув кулаки.  
Теон пожал плечами, что тут ответишь, жизнь – боль, детка, привыкай.  
  
Он встал и потянулся, и совершенно не ожидал, что Рамси схватит его за локоть и больно сожмет пальцы.  
\- Я тоже хочу, - ответил тот. – Я хочу тебя трахнуть.  
\- Да пожалуйста, - улыбнулся Теон. – В рот не возьму, а так… если хочешь.  
Рамси просиял и потащил его за собой, почти толкнул на диван, синий, мягкий и просторный.  
\- Заляпаем, - предупредил его Теон, диван-то выглядел новеньким, даже нетронутым, будто вчера поставили.  
\- Плевать я хотел, - ответил Рамси и умчался в спальню.   
Теон принялся рассматривать плакаты при дневном свете. Те оказались огромные, полнокрасочные. На плакате с кем-то смутно знакомым виднелась даже роспись маркером.   
  
\- А кто это? – спросил Теон, когда Рамси вернулся с большим, нераспакованным флаконом.  
Асексуал, значит, ну-ну.  
\- Темная звезда, - нетерпеливо сказал Рамси, которого сейчас совершенно не интересовала его драгоценная коллекция, собранная с таким трудом. – Раздвинь ноги, Грейджой.  
Теон послушался и прогнулся. Он уже получил свое и трахаться не особо хотел, но и перечить не стал. Рамси был мил с ним – и заслужил поощрение.  
Манипуляция? Да. Но с такими как Рамси, приходится быть манипуляторами, чтобы они не сломали тебя самого.  
  
\- Вонючка-сучка, - тявкнул Рамси, поглаживая его бедра.   
\- Не нервируй меня, Болтон, - не оборачиваясь, сказал Теон. Он рассматривал фигурки в витрине. Очень хотелось поддразнить Рамси и попросить одну поиграть, но Теон решил оставить это на следующий раз.  
Рамси фыркнул, щелкнул крышкой.  
\- И меня тоже, - попросил Теон, расставив колени.  
\- А ты заслужил? – вкрадчиво осведомился Рамси. – Это ты не хочешь, то не будешь… мне кажется, ты и не заслуживаешь по-хорошему.  
\- Я сейчас встану и уйду, - пригрозил Теон.  
Рамси навалился на него и горячо прошептал на ухо:  
\- Не думаю.  
Он втолкнулся, резко и сильно, и начал двигаться с оттяжкой. Чему-то да научился, вот, ритм уже держал ровно.  
  
Теон застонал, ощущая, что снова возбуждается. Рамси лихорадочно гладил его бедра и прижимал грудью к дивану. Приклеился к спине Теона, как пиявка.  
Вообще, Теона начинало пугать то, что какой-то Рамси Болтон, случайный сосед и случайный любовник, понимает его без слов. Теон ничего такого не говорил, да божечьки, он вообще был затылком к Рамси, а тот все делал правильно, знал, как Теон любит, угадал его скрытое желание. Некоторые обговаривают – и все равно не могут целиком и полностью друг друга ублажить, а Теон толком и не говорил с Рамси, тот сам ощущал своей болезненной белой кожей, что Теону нужно.  
Это в самом деле было страшновато. Некоторые вещи Теон не рассказывал даже Роббу, с которым давно дружил, просто… потому что такие вещи о себе не говорят. Это, конечно, не означает, что их нет.   
  
А Рамси, с его жадностью, с его примитивными, плотскими страстями садиста, с его нескрываемым желанием поиметь всего Теона, Рамси даже в словах не нуждался.   
Теон растопырил пальцы, вцепившись в подушку, а Рамси накрыл его ладони своими и переплел их пальцы. Теон чувствовал его шершавые, твердые костяшки и горячую кожу на подушечках. Рамси как будто держал его. Сам же драл, выгибая, распластав по дивану, и сам же держал.  
Даже просунул ладонь под живот и попытался подрочить.  
  
\- Нет, - прошептал Теон, от возбуждения у него кружилась голова, он и с первого раза не успел отойти, а Рамси почти насильно тащил его на новый заход. – У головки… только головку…  
\- Что так? – спросил Рамси, не сбиваясь с дыхания.   
Ну да, он же не курил, даже бегал вот, отличался выносливостью.   
\- Ствол… вообще нечувствительный, - задыхаясь, проговорил Теон. – Дай мне кончить, а?  
\- Да я ж тебя не держу, - засмеялся ему на ухо Рамси. – Валяй.  
Теон стиснул зубы – ловкие мозолистые пальцы, поддразнивали его, щекотали уздечку.  
\- Ра-а-амси, - простонал он.  
Перестань быть козлом, - обозначал этот жалобный стон. – Дай мне кончить.  
Рамси навалился на него, его пальцы стиснулись почти до боли – и на ладони Теона, и на его члене. Он укусил Теона за шею.  
\- Нет! – едва не заплакал Теон. – Не шею! Рамси… фу! Не шею.  
Что бы замаскировать его укусы, приходилось по полчаса замазывать шею гримом.  
Рамси отстранился, и не успел Теон обрадоваться, как его укусили за лопатку. Боль была адская, даже перед глазами что-то вспыхнуло… и Теон не сразу понял, что кончает. Он стонал и дергался, пачкал обивку дивана спермой, прижимался к Рамси спиной и почти плакал.   
  
До чего ты меня довел, Болтон? Во что ты меня превратил?  
  
\- Ну так что? – сыто и самодовольно спросил Рамси, целуя его искусанную потную спину. – Мы теперь типа бойфренды? Мы вместе?  
Ох, только этого не хватало.

 ***

 Теон проснулся от непривычного, необычного звука, и несколько секунд сонно моргал, пытаясь сообразить, где он находится и что вообще происходит. Звук был такой, словно что-то большое, нетерпеливое и неуклюжее клацало когтями по паркету. Теон повернулся набок, прижался щекой к подушке, вдохнув ее запах, и тут же все вспомнил. Теон никогда раньше не был связан серьезными отношениями, и не ночевал в одной и той же постели больше раза, кроме своей собственной, разумеется. 

Поэтому он сразу не мог привыкнуть к запаху, а потом как-то неожиданно и полностью привык. Рамси предпочитал легкий, сухой одеколон, но сам по себе пах скорее сладковато. Запах его кожи было тяжело назвать приятным, скорее Теон просто притерпелся к нему. Сладковатый запах Рамси ничем не походил на карамельные ароматы девчонок, на пудру и конфетки. Это был тот самый неуловимый и скорее неприятный запашок, который сам по себе не раздражает, но в большой концентрации все сильнее и сильнее напоминает сладковатое разложение мяса, и в какой-то момент вызывает тошноту.  
Впрочем, Теон все-таки привык.  
  
Он потерся небритой щекой о подушку, потер лицо ладонью и заметил, что Рамси все еще спит. Во сне он капризно выпятил нижнюю губу, от чего стал выглядеть, как балованный ребенок лет двадцати пяти. На подушке ширилось мокрое пятнышко слюны, но Рамси сопел так умиротворенно, что Теон отказался от идеи щелкнуть его по носу. Рамси только недавно начал спать относительно спокойно, не мечась в постели, словно болезный. Теон-то думал, что ничего из этого не выйдет, и они будут лишь мешать друг другу, но выходило как-то наоборот – засыпали они мгновенно и друг другу совсем не мешали.  
  
Теон сполз с кровати и натянул белье. У себя он не стал бы одеваться даже по минимуму, но Джейни взяла в привычку с утра радостно тыкаться мордой ему в яйца. Это было не просто стремно, но еще и физически дискомфортно, так что пришлось Теону учиться скромности. Ну, насколько скромными были его плотные плавки.  
Он перетерпел минуту нежности Джейни, которая радовалась ему так, словно не спала у кровати рядом с ними, а не видела его, по меньшей мере, год. Потом отпихнул собаку и отправился на кухню, где честно насыпал Джейни корма из пакета, и лишь тогда принялся искать что-нибудь себе на завтрак.  
  
Попутно Теон включил кофеварку, тостер и йогуртницу. Рамси очень любил вкусно пожрать, кухня у него была оборудована прилично, так что даже Теон, который готовить в принципе не любил, мог состряпать себе какой-никакой завтрак с минимальными усилиями.   
Разумеется, стоило ему наклониться и нырнуть в холодильник, как Рамси моментально проснулся и примчался на кухню, словно у него сработал детектор.  
\- Грейджой, - промурлыкал он хрипловато, погладив Теона по пояснице.  
Обозначил - «я вижу тебя, я рад, что ты здесь».  
Теон вместо ответа сунул ему в руки канистру с молоком и вытащил пучок зелени.  
\- С тебя завтрак, - сказал он равнодушно. – И не лапай меня, я на тебя злюсь.  
Рамси растерялся.  
Он быстро повязал фартук на голое тело, отмахнулся от любвеобильной Джейни и взял с магнитной подставки удобный нож. У Рамси вообще было полно всяких ножей – и маленьких, и больших, и совсем крошечных, и кривых, и даже тесак попал в коллекцию. Иногда Рамси, когда был раздражен, точил все свое барахло и успокаивался. Теона от его вида и звуков, которые он издавал точилом, просто передергивало.  
  
\- Держи, - сказал Рамси, поставив перед ним чашку с кофе. – А на что ты злишься?  
Теон прищурился. Рамси глядел в ответ невинно, прямо белый барашек, а не человек. Еще и тосты ему намазал маслицем, и положил по веточке петрушки сверху. Угодник и подлиза.  
\- Да хрен с тобой, - наконец отмахнулся Теон.  
  
Ночью Рамси заснул прямо на нем. Теон до этого думал, что такие вещи случаются только в анекдоте, но тот и правда сначала двигался, потом начал лениво раскачиваться, потом, когда Теон кончил, не стал вытаскивать член, а просто лег сверху, опираясь на локти. А когда Теон в итоге заскучал и предложил ему что-нибудь сделать, то оказалось, что Рамси уже дрыхнет, причем так крепко и сладко, что прямо слюни пускает.   
Но вообще-то это было безумно трогательно. Рамси обнимал его, как большую плюшевую игрушку, Теон с трудом отпихал его в сторону, настолько чужое тело липло к нему и не желало выпускать.   
  
\- Сходим куда-нибудь вечером? – спросил Рамси, поставив перед ним тарелку с яичницей и беконом. – Куда хочешь?  
\- Никуда мы не сходим, - вздохнул Теон. – Вечером у меня спектакль. Хочешь посмотреть?  
Рамси поморщился.  
\- Ясно все с тобой, - буркнул Теон.  
\- Я не ценитель, - виновато ответил Рамси. – Мне как-то…  
\- Как хочешь, - сухо ответил Теон. – Но я, наверное, вечером вообще не приду. Меня изматывает эта роль.   
\- Я вижу, - в тон ему ответил Рамси. – У тебя синяки под глазами, и ты во сне стонешь.  
Теон пожал плечами.  
\- Тяжелая пьеса, - сказал он задумчиво. – Всю душу вынимает.  
\- О чем? – с проблеском интереса поинтересовался Рамси.  
\- О принце, - коротко ответил Теон. – О принце, который пытается понять, что прогнило в его королевстве. И не догадывается посмотреть в зеркало.  
\- В стишках? – спросил Рамси.  
Теону тут же захотелось дать ему в ухо. Он принялся завтракать, злобно позвякивая вилкой о тарелку.  
  
\- Если хочешь, я могу снять со стен мои шпаргалки, - миролюбиво предложил Рамси, явно подлизываясь. – Что скажешь, мой славный Грейджой? Я же вижу, что они тебя пугают.  
\- Они меня не пугают, - холодно ответил Теон. – Он просто уродливые.   
\- Ну извини, - Рамси завелся. – Я культуре не обучен, я же просто мясник!  
Теон даже захихикал, настолько горестно и обиженно Рамси это выкрикнул.  
\- Как хочешь, - отозвался он, смягчившись. – Можешь и не снимать, я привык.   
Рамси поглядел на него, вздохнул и сел рядом, вооружившись вилкой.  
  
\- А у тебя какие планы? – спросил Теон и мысленно сам себе поразился - и себе, и своему вопросу. Ну надо же – у него есть бойфренд, и он, Теон, на полном серьезе хочет узнать, какие у бойфренда планы на будущее. Кто бы мог подумать, как все обернется.  
\- После обеда одна операция, - ответил Рамси, не подозревая о его мыслях. – Но я раньше свалю, надо бы проверить вчерашнего пациента. Так что щелкай быстрее, Грейджой.  
Теон быстро доел и несколько минут фыркал под контрастным душем. Его зубная щетка уже перекочевала в ванную Рамси, тут же оказалась и бритва. Теон, замотав бедра в полотенце, привел себя в порядок и подмигнул зеркалу. Не считая несколько затравленного взгляда и болезненной худобы, парень в зеркале выглядел отлично. Теон подошел почти вплотную и принялся заглядывать себе за плечо, пытаясь рассмотреть укусы на лопатках.  
  
\- Ты что тут прихорашиваешься? – с ленцой спросил Рамси, неожиданно возникнув на пороге. – Тебе там уже сто раз звонили, небось, потеряли звезду эстрады и все глаза проплакали.  
\- Отвяжись, - проворчал Теон и принялся торопливо одеваться.   
Полотенце свалилось с него и путалось под ногами, пока Рамси терпеливо не поднял его и не бросил в ящик для грязного белья.  
  
\- Кстати, давай сюда свои ключи, - сказал он, пока Теон шарил по карманам куртки, распихивая сигареты, зажигалку, жвачку, мобильный, карточки и прочую мелочь.  
\- Зачем тебе мои ключи? – настороженно спросил Теон, пытаясь одновременно застегнуть куртку и влезть в кеды.  
\- Дубликат сделаю, - спокойно пояснил Рамси. – Ты ключи теряешь чаще, чем раздвигаешь для меня ноги.   
\- Рамси, не хами, - попросил Теон. – Ключи не дам.  
\- Мне забрать силой? – осведомился тот, вскинув бровь. – Не дури, Грейджой. Сам же будешь радоваться, когда посеешь свои ключики в очередной раз.  
\- Ла-а-адно, - сдался Теон. – Держи!  
Он снял со связки один из ключей и впихнул в ладонь самодовольного Рамси.  
\- Все, мне пора.   
Теон чуть наклонился, а Рамси поднял лицо и приоткрыл губы. Он очень быстро научился целоваться – и глубоко, и без языка, и с укусами, и влажным, страстным поцелуем. Но тут они ограничились быстрым, торопливым касанием.  
\- Вали, Грейджой, - хмыкнул Рамси. – И не очень-то надрывайся, мой сладкий принц.

 

Теон вспомнил его слова, когда вечером вышел из театра, буквально пошатываясь от усталости. Благодаря Рамси, у Теона теперь не переводилась мелочевка на всякие комфортные развлечения… вроде хороших сигарет или такси. Так что он честно поулыбался и оставил несколько автографов, стараясь быть милыми с фанатами, – они у него только-только начали появляться, и Теон их страшно ценил, - а потом почти дополз до ближайшего такси и рухнул без сил на заднее сидение.  
  
Он едва не плакал от изнеможения. Его всего трясло, словно наркомана, так что даже водитель, кудрявый индус, начал поглядывать подозрительно, однако ничего не сказал. Теон решил, что не станет подниматься наверх, к Болтону. Нечего Рамси видеть его таким – не смешным, не веселым, больным. Он выспится и немного успокоится, а потом сумеет взять себя в руки, изобразит, как обычно, неунывающего Теона-насмешника. Не нужно Рамси знать, каким слабым, неуверенным в себе и выеденным изнутри он может быть. Слабых и выеденных быстро бросают, в этом Теон был уверен, потому что сам бы бросил, не задумываясь.  
  
Он закурил в машине, едва не уронив сигарету себе на колени. Руки все продолжали дрожать, тряслась даже голова. Из левого глаза потекли слезы. Ударная доза адреналина рассеивалась, дурман сходил, и трясучка постепенно сменялась слабостью и апатией. Теону было так плохо, даже подташнивало от сигаретного дыма на пустой желудок, но в глубине души он точно знал, что повторит это еще раз, и потом, и будет повторять так часто, пока сможет. Пока не сгорит окончательно.  
В этом изматывающем, выворачивающем душу катарсисе личности было куда больше жизни, чем в его унылом, тоскливом многолетнем существовании в отцовском доме, покуда он не сбежал.  
  
Теон расплатился и выбрался наружу, в прохладную ночь. Запрокинул голову, отсчитывая этажи. Окна Рамси, выходящие на город, были темны – видимо, тот уже лег спать. Теон испытал облегчение – но и горечь одновременно. Он все-таки надеялся, в глубине души, что Рамси не послушается его, дождется и разделит с ним тяжесть душевного истощения. А Рамси не стал ждать.  
Теон вздохнул и поплелся, сгорбившись и едва передвигая ноги, к дому. Он едва не налетел на терпеливую Джейни, совершенно невидимую в темноте.  
  
\- Это так ты не надрываешься? – сердито спросил Рамси, выступив из глубокого мрака. – Грейджой, что это такое?  
Теон едва не взвизгнул.  
\- Ты что, издеваешься? – зашипел он, держась за сердце. – Да я чуть инфаркт не словил!  
Рамси пожал плечами и тревожно вгляделся в его лицо.  
  
\- Ты меня тут караулишь? – сообразил Теон. – О, как это мило.  
\- Вообще-то нет, - не слишком убедительно ответил тот. – Мы с Джейни просто погуляли и возвращались домой. И я решил немного подышать воздухом. А тут ты.  
Он окинул Теона внимательным взглядом.  
\- Выглядишь паршиво.  
\- Спасибо за твое ценное мнение, - устало ответил Теон.  
  
\- Хочешь напиться? – неожиданно предложил Рамси, когда они загрузились в лифт.  
\- А у тебя есть чем? – удивился Теон, немного оживившись.  
Рамси закатил глаза.  
\- Я же хирург, - ответил он снисходительно. – У меня полный бар всякого добра.  
Теон сообразил, что и верно, наверняка у Рамси все полки забиты дорогущим бухлом, а что ж еще дарят практикующему хирургу-то?  
\- А что-нибудь крепкое найдется? – спросил он, воспрянув духом.  
\- С тебя хватит и вина, - заявил Рамси. – Ты с бокала ухлопаешься в таком состоянии.  
\- Давай только что-нибудь хорошее, - попросил Теон. – У меня сейчас нет сил ценить тонкий букет и изысканный вкус дубовой бочки, трюфелей и свежих сливок. Достань мне что-нибудь простое, но забористое.  
\- Трюфелей? – переспросил Рамси и улыбнулся. – Ладно, ценитель, я что-нибудь придумаю.  
  
Теон всего на минуточку прилег на диван лицом вниз, и сразу ощутил, как кружится голова, и как диван под ним двигается каруселью. Его снова начало подташнивать, виски ломило, а колени дергало нервной пульсацией.  
  
\- Грейджой? – позвал его Рамси.  
Присел на край дивана, не дождавшись ответа, и принялся медленно, почти опасливо перебирать волосы Теона, закудрявившиеся на концах от пота.  
\- Теон, - тихо сказал Рамси. Не спросил, просто произнес. – Вставай.  
\- Не могу-у-у, - провыл Теон.  
Но тут же взял себя в руки, собрал силы и сел. Голова закружилась так сильно, что он едва не упал обратно.  
\- Да-да, - сказал он, стараясь казаться веселым. – Уже встал, видишь?  
\- Не надо, - произнес чертов догадливый Рамси. – Прекрати уже лицедейничать… лицедействовать. Расслабься, Теон.  
  
Теон даже всхлипнул от облегчения и ткнулся лицом в его плечо. Рамси поднял его на руки, не легко, все-таки Теон не был пушинкой, но поднял и понес в ванную. Теон надеялся, что Рамси усадит его в горячую воду, но на самом деле та оказалась теплой, скорее прохладной.  
  
\- Что за… - простонал он.  
\- Ну-ну, - мягко ответил Рамси. – Так тебе станет легче.  
И действительно, через несколько минут Теон щелкал зубами и подрагивал, однако голова у него прояснилась, тошнота прошла окончательно и ему сразу полегчало.  
  
\- А вот теперь можно и горячий душ, - удовлетворенно проговорил Рамси и сунул ему в руки бокал с темно-красным содержимым. – Пей. Сразу все пей.  
Теон послушно хлопнул сразу все и закашлялся. Вино оказалось зверски крепким, этого он все-таки не ожидал. Оно обожгло внутренности растекшейся волной, язык распух, а в животе взорвалась маленькая бомба.  
\- Вот так, - удовлетворенно проговорил Рамси и включил горячую воду.  
Теон согрелся. По-настоящему согрелся и ощутил, как его отпускает, как уходит скрутившая его ментальная судорога. Рамси помог ему выбраться из ванны и завернул в свой синий теплый махровый халат. Теону халат был маловат по длине, подол болтался выше щиколоток.  
  
\- Я покурю, ладно? – попросил Теон, взял сигареты и вышел на балкон.  
По ушам сразу же ударил надвинувшийся гул города. Теон наблюдал за переливающимися на горизонте огнями, курил и ощущал, как пьянеет, причем, быстро и сильно. Прямо секунды отсчитывал, чувствуя, что его развозит просто вдрабадан. Ну и Рамси, мать его. Что это он такое подсунул?  
Теон воровато оглянулся и потушил сигарету о деревянный поручень балкона, ввалился обратно, в тепло и светло квартиры.  
  
\- Интересно, - задумчиво проговорил Рамси, наблюдая за ним. – Как ты раньше справлялся?  
\- Ложился спать, - пожал плечами Теон. – Иногда пил. Ничего такого.  
Рамси поежился.  
\- Одиноко было? – спросил он негромко.  
\- Как и тебе, - честно ответил Теон, хоть язык у него и заплетался. – А еще есть?  
Рамси кивнул, налил ему полный бокал из длинной зеленой бутылки с немаркой красно-золотой этикеткой.  
  
\- А хочешь, фокус покажу? – спросил он, улыбнувшись озорно, по-мальчишески.  
\- А мне от этого фокуса не будет больно? – опасливо осведомился Теон, забрав у него бокал.  
Теперь он мог и посмаковать вкус и аромат.  
\- Не должно, - Рамси осклабился. – Только отойди подальше.  
Он ушел на кухню и вернулся оттуда с кривым, остро заточенным ножом, похожим на свежевальный, взял бутылку и отошел подальше. Теон с интересом наблюдал.  
Лицо Рамси стало внимательным и серьезным.  
  
\- Ты собираешься отбить горлышко? – догадался Теон.  
\- Отрезать, - сосредоточенно ответил Рамси. – Помолчи минутку.  
Теон думал, что Рамси просто стукнет ножом по стеклу, но Рамси как-то резко, быстро и очень криво замахнулся. Горлышко действительно отвалилось косым срезом, гладким и чистым, ни единой стеклянной крошки.  
  
\- Ого, - произнес Теон, едва не выронив бокал. – Круто! Ну ты и дебошир!  
Рамси отсалютовал ему бутылкой и отпил из отрезанного горлышка. По его подбородку потекла алая винная струйка, закапала по обнаженной груди. Нож Рамси просто с силой воткнул в дверь, подошел и отобрал бокал, поставив его на прикроватный столик. А самого Теона опрокинул на кровать и медленно потянул за пояс халата.  
  
\- Нет, Рамси, - простонал Теон, слишком пьяный и слишком уставший, чтобы оказывать сопротивление. – Я не хочу… я не могу!  
\- А тебе ничего и не нужно делать, мой сладкий Вонючка-сучка, - промурлыкал Рамси. – Я все сделаю сам, ты просто лежи смирно и будь послушным мальчиком.  
И только тут до Теона дошло, что на самом деле Рамси был вовсе не против видеть его слабым и обессилевшим. Более того, Рамси чертовски нравилось видеть его таким. В его глазах плясали такие предвкушающие огоньки, а улыбка была настолько полна обещаний, что Теон поскорее зажмурился и позволил Болтону делать с собой все, что вздумается.  
  
Глубокой ночью Теон проснулся от жажды. Он перевалился через Рамси, дошлепал до графина, стоящего на кухне, и долго пил с закрытыми глазами. Между ног ныла искусанная кожа – на внутренней стороне бедер; между ягодиц было мокро, кажется, из него даже чуточку потекло смазкой и семенем. Но Теон был все еще пьян и слишком хотел спать, чтобы обращать на это внимание. Он сунул в рот одинокую фисташку, болтавшуюся на тарелке, и поплелся обратно.  
  
Рамси, оказывается, тоже проснулся и даже включил электрокамин, видимо, замерз. Теон замер, рассматривая его одним приоткрытым глазом, другой наотрез отказывался открываться и видел какие-то сны. Полуголый Рамси, укрытый одеялом до пояса, сидел и терпеливо смотрел на него. Оранжевый электрический свет падал на его лицо, выделяя короткую щетину, делая Рамси старше и как-то… суровей что ли. Даже взъерошенные волосы не портили этого строгого вида. Еще и Джейни, разбуженная их возней, сунулась Рамси под руку, и он рассеянно гладил ее голову. Рамси выглядел опасно, он выглядел каким-то кровожадным лордом, обличенным властью, в глазах которого плясало злое рыжее пламя. Он требовательно поманил Теона пальцем, и Теон неохотно подошел и лег рядом, не зная, что получит в ответ – пинок или поцелуй.  
  
\- Ты что это? – спросил Рамси сонно, разрушив наваждение. – Ты что, на стекло наступил?  
\- Нет, я думал о доверии, - брякнул Теон.  
Рамси застонал.  
\- Мне очень интересно, что ты там надумал, - признался он. – Но я так хочу спать, что сейчас просто сдохну. Расскажешь утром?  
\- Ага, - соврал Теон.  
Ни за что, - подумал он про себя. – У тебя такая власть надо мной, Рамси Болтон. Я и так твой с потрохами. Оставь мне хоть что-нибудь для себя.

 ***

 - Я хочу сделать тебе подарок, - сказал Рамси.

  
А Теон, придурок такой, вместо того, чтобы сразу сказать: «Рамси, иди нахуй, пожалуйста, и отъебись заранее со своими идеями и своими подарками», заинтересовался и спросил:  
\- Какой же?  
  
Но Теон потом нашел себе оправдание. Рамси-то в последнее время выглядел как нормальный человек, он вообще научился отлично маскироваться. Они сидели в центре, в забитой людьми кафешке, среди таких же голодных бедолаг, и торопливо обедали. У Рамси подрагивали от усталости руки, и под глазами проступили синяки. Он особо не болтал, скорее слушал треп Теона и поддакивал, будто что-то понимал в его проблемах. Хотя, может и понимал.  
А Теон ужасно хотел курить, в голове у него крутились обрывки из пьесы Рэттигана, и собственные, одурманенные репетициями, мысли, поэтому он нес что попало и отвечал невпопад, душой оставшись в темном Малом зале театра.   
Но Рамси настоял на совместном обеде, так что Теон согласился. Рамси вообще как-то легко решал за обоих, а Теон почему-то соглашался. Но, в основном, тот придумывал действительно что-то приятное, вроде вместе поужинать (платил он же), или сходить в кино (снова платил он), или заняться сексом (как-нибудь извращенно, стыдно и приятно).  
  
Теон однажды притащил машинку и собственноручно подстриг его, пока Рамси окончательно не превратился в обросшего бомжа-хипстера. Это было так интимно – водить триммером по темным волосам и наблюдать, как пряди падают на расстеленное полотенце. Рамси сидел смирно и застенчиво поглядывал своими странными светлыми глазами. Как будто спрашивал: я же хороший мальчик?  
Правда, коротко стриженный Рамси стал еще больше похож на милашку-маньяка: уши у него снова оттопырились, скулы стали острее листа бумаги. Но Теон-то, долбоеб этакий, с чего решил, что контролирует Рамси, что Рамси вроде как его персональный маньяк? Как будто кого-то вроде Рамси Болтона можно контролировать.   
  
Рамси жевал свой мега-полезный салат, хлопал длинными черными ресницами, густыми и щекотными – Теон доподлинно знал, что они щекотные. Рамси вообще полюбил прижиматься к нему сзади, плотно-плотно. Кусать за лопатки. Лизать, как пес, в загривок. У Теона уже вся спина была в засосах и подживающих укусах, которые не успевали сходить, как обновлялись заново, потому что кто-то не мог держать свои зубы в предназначенном для них рте.  
  
\- Тебе понравится, - улыбнулся Рамси.   
Выглядел он… ну совершенно нормально. Адекватно. Просто молодой, уставший хирург, отличный парень и милый… бойфренд, допустим.  
Поэтому Теон согласился и сам пришел вечером. Даже согласился раздеться и лечь на кухонный стол, как распоследний баран и лошара. Собственно, он не то, чтобы соглашался, он просто был занят поцелуями и жестокими, кусачими ласками. Рамси совершенно задурил ему голову, затащил на кухню, попутно раздевая и незаметно пресекая всякое сопротивление. Теон и подчинился, потому что голова у него пошла кругом, Рамси-то вообще отличался страстностью, а тут вообще пошел вразнос.   
  
Любопытно, это все переспевшие девственники-задроты, называющие себя асексуалами, наверстывают упущенное с такой пылкостью?  
  
Теон думал, что Рамси… возможно, вылижет его. Стыда у них в этих делах не осталось, и комплексов – тоже. Теон ждал, что Рамси сделает ему приятно, как делал всегда.   
  
\- Не бойся, - мягко сказал Рамси, оторвавшись от его подставленного горла, и притянул руку Теона к ножке стола прозрачным, длинным строительным хомутиком.   
Стол был тяжелый, из цельного дерева, с широкими лапами-ножками. Теон дернулся, а Рамси поспешно пристегнул и вторую его руку.  
  
\- Какого хрена? – ошеломленно спросил Теон, выплывая из неги. – Что ты задумал, Болтон?  
\- Я сделаю тебе подарок, - повторил Рамси свои слова. – Если не будешь дергаться – все пройдет быстро и без последствий.  
\- Каких последствий? – Теон побледнел. – Рамси, не дури.  
  
Рамси прошелся по кухне, зажигая все источники света, стащил с Теона штаны и примотал его ногу к столу. Теон попытался лягнуться, но Рамси увернулся. Он опустился на колени, облизнулся и принялся лизать и покусывать. Действовал он нежно, кусался не так уж и больно, так что Теон снова расслабился и поплыл. Рамси даже принялся смазывать ему задницу, а в какой-то момент протолкнул что-то тонкое и вибрирующее.  
  
\- Это еще что такое? – простонал Теон, которого пробило дрожью. – Что это?  
\- Массажер простаты, - ответил Рамси. – Понятия не имею, как эта штука должна работать, но вроде бы тебе нравится… да?  
Теон кивнул.   
\- Ты этим меня пугал, что ли? – улыбнулся он, жмурясь.  
\- Неа, - спокойно ответил Рамси и перетянул его мошонку ремешком.  
\- А это что? - охнул Теон.  
\- Ты очень нетерпеливый, - попенял ему Рамси. – Ты можешь помолчать и подождать?   
Теон поморщился и на всякий случай попытался подвигать руками. Он начал тревожиться, потому что освободиться не мог, а Болтон что-то темнил.  
\- А это что? – невольно взвыл Теон, заметив в руках у Рамси продолговатый цилиндр.  
\- А это медицинский маркер, - терпеливо пояснил тот.  
\- Так мы что, будем играть в доктора? – захихикал Теон, нервничая все сильней.  
\- Будем, - согласился Рамси. – Но не играть.  
  
Он подвигал массажером, взял в руку твердый член Теона и несколько секунд его рассматривал. Потом нанес три аккуратные зеленые полоски, на равном расстоянии, от головки до корня. Нарисовал жирную точку под уздечкой.   
  
\- Что ты задумал? – тихо спросил Теон, до которого дошло, что Рамси вовсе не шутит и задумал что-то ужасное.   
\- Я могу сделать тебе общую анестезию, - предложил Рамси, деловитый и собранный.  
Даже улыбался, мразь такая. И поигрывал маркером, крутя его в пальцах.   
  
Теон, не раздумывая больше ни секунды, заорал, надеясь, что хоть кто-нибудь из соседей вызовет полицию до того, как Рамси его выпотрошит или кастрирует. У Теона желудок подпрыгнул до горла, а сердце, наоборот, ушло в пятки. Рамси выглядел сосредоточенным и самодовольным. Уши торчали, словно у самой милой летучей мышки-убийцы.  
  
\- Грейджой, - спокойно позвал Рамси. – Грейджой, перестань паниковать. Всего лишь маленькое хирургическое вмешательство. Результат тебе понравится.   
\- Мне точно не понравится! – взвыл Теон. – Что еще за вмеша…  
Он осекся, когда тот снова взялся за его член и принялся сосредоточенно рассматривать.  
\- Три неглубоких разреза, - сказал наконец Рамси. – И один прокол.   
Теон снова заорал. Он кричал так громко, что практически сразу сорвал голос.  
  
Рамси несколько секунд смотрел на него, потом пожал плечами, стащил с корчащегося Теона носок, скомкал его и запихнул Теону в рот. Потом вытащил массажер, видимо, тот больше не требовался.   
  
Теон едва не потерял сознание, когда Рамси притащил пластиковую коробку с какими-то жутко выглядящими инструментами. Он жалобно замычал, пытаясь привлечь внимание Рамси, но тот превратился в худший кошмар - врача-убийцу, прямо из страшилок. Рамси больше не смотрел ему в лицо, он сполоснул руки, выложил на крышку несколько инструментов.  
\- Вот это, - сказал он, показав Теону тонкий заточенный нож, - это остроконечный скальпель, если тебе интересно. Я сделаю три разреза. Всего три, Грейджой, не пищи.  
  
Я сейчас отключусь, - пообещал себе Теон. – Я просто вырублюсь и ничего не почувствую. Ну пожалуйста, пусть я сейчас просто упаду в обморок, пожалуйста!  
  
\- В принципе, - рассуждал вслух Рамси, - прокол можно и зашить, но я думаю, что достаточно будет пластыря.   
Он показал полуобморочному Теону небольшой прозрачный шарик.   
\- Так что ты решил с анестезией? – спросил он, склонившись над Теоном. – Потерпишь или как? Это быстро, Грейджой. Даже не очень больно.  
Он вытащил носок.  
  
\- Я тебя убью, - быстро проговорил Теон. – Я тебя прикончу, твою мать! Не трогай мой член, гребаный мудила!  
\- Ясно, - резюмировал Рамси и запихнул носок обратно.   
Теон попытался откусить ему пальцы, но Рамси оказался быстрее.

 

Он принялся готовиться и стерилизовать свои пыточные инструменты. Теон остервенело пытался опрокинуть стол и освободить хотя бы ногу – он верил, что сумеет залягать мерзкого Болтона до смерти. Но стол действительно оказался крепким, и оковы держали на совесть.   
  
\- Поехали, - сказал Рамси, натянув перчатки, и снова взял член Теона. – Ты же понимаешь, что не стоит дергаться?  
Теон застыл и закрыл глаза. В животе разрастался комок ужаса, первобытного, ледяного и тошнотворного. Теон затрясся всем телом. Пальцы Рамси, горячие даже сквозь перчатки, трогали его бедный член, сжимали его… Рамси пытался подрочить ему, что ли? В таких условиях?!!  
  
\- Тсс, - проговорил Рамси, - замри.  
Как будто Теон и так не лежал смирно. От страха он вдруг будто уплыл из собственного тела, как легкий газ выходит из сдувшегося воздушного шарика. Теон воспарил и словно со стороны увидел самого себя, лежащего на столе, связанного и бледного до синевы. Темные волосы разметались вокруг головы, губы стали лиловыми. Полуголый Рамси склонился над ним и что-то мурлыкал. Теон сам его раздевал, тогда-то он не знал, что вечер закончится ужасом и пытками.   
Пальцы, затянутые в перчатки, двигались с какой-то сверхъественной и мерзкой деликатностью, на перчатках уже появились кровавые разводы, нож поблескивал в ярком свете.  
Рамси на секунду отвлекся и похлопал его по щеке. Теон, несмотря на то, что парил и наблюдал за увлекательным кино о собственной кастрации, это раздражающее прикосновение ощутил. Рамси встревожился, стащил перчатки, отложив скальпель, и вытащил из шкафа флакончик.   
Теона дернуло, он поморщился – Болтон привел его в чувство нашатырем. Низ живота окаменел и пульсировал болью. Теон заскулил.  
Рамси вытащил носок, склонился и потрогал его губы.  
  
\- Грейджой, - сказал он встревожено. – Тебе что, совсем плохо, Грейджой?   
Теон вместо ответа попытался укусить его за нос – Рамси отпрянул и выпрямился.  
\- Я почти закончил, - сказал он терпеливо. – Один прокол. Не отъезжай.  
\- Ты… - прошептал Теон. – Что ты со мной сделал? Ты меня что…  
\- Небольшая модификация, - сказал Рамси, выбросил перчатки и открыл другую упаковку. – Ты оценишь, когда заживет.  
\- Я больше никогда… никогда… - зашептал Теон.  
Никогда с тобой не буду, урод ты такой, - хотел было сказать он. – Ты псих и больная тварь.  
Но он захлебнулся криком от боли, когда Рамси продолжил.  
\- Ну-ну, - утешающее проговорил тот. – В тюряге такие штуки вообще без анестезии делают и даже не ножом, Грейджой. И никто не умер.  
Он подумал и добавил:  
\- Наверное.  
  
Теон завыл – он ощущал, что с членом что-то делают, режут и оттягивают травмированную кожу, а потом почувствовал, что под кожу скользит что-то прохладное и чужеродное. Его затрясло, и он расплакался, как ребенок. Не столько от боли, сколько от страха и отвращения, от осознания собственной беспомощности.   
\- Все, - сказал Рамси. – Дезинфекция.   
Он стащил и эти перчатки – все в крови, и взял синий флакон, потряс и принялся щедро пшикать. Каждая рана отозвалась воплем, острым и раздирающим. Казалось, что Рамси снял кожу с его члена, но когда Теон сумел поднять голову и набрался решимости посмотреть – он увидел на съежившемся члене лишь три тонких кровавых разреза. Да с уздечки текли капли, размазываясь в складке крайней плоти. Но боль была зверская.   
  
\- Потерпи, - попросил Рамси, обрызгивая со всех сторон. – Ты молодец, Грейджой, почти все.  
\- Ненавижу тебя, - прошептал Теон, горло болело так, словно Рамси и там полоснул скальпелем. – Ненавижу.  
Рамси замер на пару секунд, но потом взял себя в руки, вытащил бинт и все перевязал. Потом расстегнул ремешок, никакой эрекции у Теона уже не было, и даже след возбуждения исчез после такого-то ужаса.   
  
\- Я тебя отпущу сейчас, - сказал Рамси, заглядывая Теону в глаза. – Можешь уйти, если хочешь. Главное, не снимай повязку, ты понимаешь меня? Занесешь инфекцию – вообще без органа останешься.  
Теон затрясся.  
\- Ты меня понимаешь? – настойчиво переспросил Рамси. – Даже если ты злишься – не трогай бинт, только хуже сделаешь. Повтори, Теон.  
\- Не трогать бинт, - прошептал тот.   
\- Умница, - кивнул Рамси.   
Он убрал свои жуткие железяки и освободил Теону ноги, а потом и руки. Теон сел и уставился на свой пах. Под лобком красовалась белая колбаска, обмотанная бинтами, выглядевшая совершенно непонятно и пугающе. Теон потянулся было, но Рамси шлепнул его по ладони.  
\- Не трогай, - посоветовал он. – Если хочешь поссать – поставь катетер. Хочешь, я тебе помогу?  
  
Теон вместо ответа врезал ему. Врезал так, что тот едва не свалился на спину. Теон схватил первый попавшийся нож с магнитной подставки и пошел к нему, но Рамси не стал ни прятаться, ни убегать. Его взгляд стал цепким и опасным, полубезумным.   
  
\- Если я тебя порежу, - сказал он, глядя в глаза Теону, а не на нож, - я же тебя и заштопаю. А если ты меня порежешь, а потом я тебя – сдохнем оба.   
С его разбитой губы тяжело капала густая, вишневая кровь. Из носа тоже текло, скула вспухала на глазах.  
  
\- Никогда больше меня не трогай, - прошипел Теон, пятясь к двери прямо так, голышом. – Никогда не приближайся ко мне. Попробуй только припереться – я вызову копов, понял?  
\- Понял, - подозрительно смирно ответил Рамси. – Про катетер не забудь.   
Теон бросил нож к его ногам, не заботясь – попадет или нет, и повернулся.  
\- Я больше не хочу тебя видеть, - сказал он. – Никогда.   
Рамси кивнул, но Теон уже не глядел на него, он схватил свои штаны и ботинки, и нагишом выкатился прочь.   
Джейни подняла голову, лежа на своей подстилке, посмотрела на него с любопытством, принюхалась, но Теон прошел мимо, не останавливаясь, и вышел из квартиры Болтона, хлопнув дверью.   
Между ног горячо и больно пульсировало. В одном месте бинт пропитался кровью.  
  
И винить, кроме себя, было некого. Если шляешься по стройке – будь готов к тому, что однажды тебе на голову может свалиться кирпич. Если называешь психопата-садиста, который особо не скрывается, кстати, своим парнем – будь готов к тому, что однажды тебе отрежут или изуродуют член, потому что Рамси что-то стукнуло в больную голову.

 ***

 - Я тебя ненавижу! – рявкнул Теон, когда дверь распахнулась.

Рамси мягко улыбнулся и отошел в сторону, пропуская его внутрь.  
\- Распробовал? – спросил он, показывая белые острые зубы.  
\- Гори в аду! – пылко ответил Теон и заметался по гостиной, то и дело взъерошивая волосы и едва не рыча от бессильной злости.   
Рамси наблюдал за ним с ухмылкой, но в глазах у него застыло облегчение.  
\- Можно посмотреть? – спросил он. – Ты нормально ухаживал?  
\- Нормально я ухаживал, - буркнул Теон. – По твоим запискам.   
\- Ты их читал? – обрадовался Рамси. – Я не был уверен, что ты прочтешь, надеялся, что не станешь упрямиться.  
\- Ты мудак и ебанат, - фыркнул Теон. – Но ты все-таки врач, твою мать. А это, вообще-то, мой член! Естественно, я читал.  
\- Дай посмотреть, - попросил Рамси и шагнул к нему.  
Теон отступил и прищурился.  
\- Нет, - сказал он, покачав головой. – Я боюсь теперь. Вдруг ты решишь еще как-нибудь меня переделать.  
  
Рамси поморщился.  
\- Я тебя не переделывал, - проговорил он с обидой. – Я…  
\- Ну что? – нетерпеливо спросил Теон, не дождавшись ответа. – Как ты это называешь? Бедняга Теон не такой совершенный, как мне хочется? Ой, а отрежу я ему хуй! Или распишу его в узор пейсли! Отличная идея! Я же, блядь, доктор-хуектор! Я же профессионал, а этот дебил же мне доверяет! Свяжу его и почикаю, какой я молодец, как я здорово придумал, заебись вообще!  
Он выдохнул.  
  
\- Ты гондон, - сказал он, переведя дыхание. –Болтон, ты просто… просто дебил, блядь.  
\- Но же я хотел… - начал было Рамси.  
\- Заткнись! – рявкнул Теон. – Я уже понял, что ты хотел, как лучше. Я даже понял, почему ты этого захотел. Но так не делают нормальные люди, понимаешь?  
\- А как? – растерялся Рамси, и даже глазами захлопал. Не прикидывался, реально не понимал.  
Вот ведь социопат недоношенный.  
  
\- Как? – рассвирепел Теон. – Ну давай я, так и быть, покажу тебе как!  
Он подскочил к Рамси и сильно хлопнул его по плечу.  
\- Эй, мой возлюбленный дружище, - прогнусавил Теон, моментально передрав валлийский акцент. – У тебя тут вроде проблемка с чувствительностью хрена! А я знаю отличный способ ее повысить! Хочешь я, профессионал, сделаю тебе небольшую и несложную операцию, а?! Что скажешь?  
\- Нет, - спокойно ответил Рамси. – Ты скажешь – нет.   
\- Именно! – заорал Теон, перестав кривляться. – Я бы сказал «нет», потому что я не хочу, чтобы ты меня резал. Тем более - там!  
\- Но ведь помогло, - просто ответил Рамси. – Ты же потому и примчался. Помогло?  
\- Ну, помогло, - неохотно отозвался Теон. – Немного.  
\- Немного или прилично так? – уточнил Рамси.  
\- Ну, сам посмотри, - сдался Теон, вздохнул и приспустил штаны.  
  
\- Приве-е-ет, - промурлыкал Рамси, поглаживая его между ног и внимательно рассматривая розовые полоски свежих шрамов.   
\- Перестань болтать с моим членом, - процедил Теон. – Ты наказан.  
\- Как ты, малыш? – проворковал Рамси, не обращая на него никакого внимания.  
Зато член он начал растирать и ласкать с удвоенными усилиями, помассировал шарик в уздечке.  
\- Этот гадкий Вонючка разлучил нас, - дурачился Рамси. – Но ты снова в моих руках, крошка.  
\- Я сейчас снова уйду, - пригрозил Теон. – Ты меня пугаешь.   
Рамси пожал плечами и перестал идиотничать.  
\- Хорошо затянулось, - сказал он спокойно. – Кому-нибудь показывал?  
\- Нет, - Теон смутился. – К кому я с таким приду?  
\- Да к любому травматологу или хирургу, - фыркнул Рамси. – Нашел, чего стесняться.   
\- Еще раз сделаешь что-то подобное, еще раз меня порежешь как-нибудь, - пообещал Теон, краснея от возбуждения – Рамси-то не терял времени, лаская его пальцами, - я с тобой точно разойдусь и вообще никогда не заговорю, понял?  
\- Понял, не дурак, - согласился тот. – Ну как?  
\- А сам не видишь?  
  
Рамси видел. Член Теона встал куда быстрее обычного; от прикосновения к бело-розовым полоскам-шрамам, где была молодая, чувствительная кожа, Теон вздрагивал, а когда Рамси напористо помассировал шарик под кожей, Теон вообще подпрыгнул и застонал.  
\- Дрочил? – деловито спросил Рамси.  
\- А ты как думаешь? – огрызнулся Теон. – Конечно дрочил, охуенно же.   
Рамси кивнул и принялся толкать его к дивану.   
\- Отсосешь? – с надеждой спросил Теон. – Ты мне вроде как задолжал извинения.  
\- Ладно, - легко согласился тот. – Почему бы и нет?  
  
Теон попятился назад, и едва не налетел на Джейни. Рамси щелкнул ей пальцами и строго указал на лежанку. Джейни обиделась и вообще ушла на балкон – к солнцу. Теон улыбнулся и сел на диван, раздвинув ноги.  
Вот в чем Рамси безусловно был хорош, так это в дрессировке.  
  
\- Я очень по тебе соскучился, Грейджой, - признался Рамси, очень искренне и от этого почти болезненно. – Боялся, что ты сбежал с концами. Надеялся, что вернешься.  
Он опустился между его разведенных ног и потерся щекой, словно метил.  
\- И что ты тут делал? – заинтересовался Теон. – Плакал в подушку?  
Рамси покачал головой.  
\- Представлял, что буду с тобой делать, если ты все-таки вернешься, - признался он.   
\- Звучит стремно, - помолчав, сказал Теон. – Что ты опять собрался со мной делать, изувер?  
\- Только хорошее, - ответил Рамси. – Тебе понравится.  
И принялся за дело.   
  
Вечером они пошли гулять с Джейни… вернее, Джейни и Рамси просто-таки помчались на прогулку, а Теон едва волочил ноги, но упрямо ковылял, пока Болтон отбирал у собаки тарелку, а Джейни, навоевавшись и получив награду, раз за разом возвращала ее хозяину. Тарелка была погрызенная и потертая. Теон ощущал с ней странное сродство. Он вообще потащился с ними, потому что лежать в постели Рамси было чревато – тот, пылающий энтузиазмом, мог решить, что Теон недостаточно заебанный. А Теон был достаточно! Он даже затрясся, хотя вечер был очень теплый. Болтон вот бегал в легкой футболке, не мерз.  
  
Как ни странно, у Теона болела не задница – они извели целый флакон смазки, хоть и початый, - а спина и ноги. Стоило ему пошевелиться не так, как искусанная спина отзывалась острой болью, словно в нее снова и снова впивались крепкие, острые белые зубки этой болтонской пираньи. Теон, конечно, протестовал против укусов, и даже открыто выражал неодобрение, но стоило им оказаться лицом к лицу, как плечи и руки Рамси украшались его собственными отпечатками зубов, а Теон даже толком не помнил, когда и как он это делал. Просто это был такой кайф – впиться в белую кожу, испятнать ее, оставить свой след. Так что против укусов он на самом деле протестовал вяло и лицемерно. А Рамси так и вовсе отправился на прогулку, выставив все свои следы. Это было так детски, так жалко и так трогательно. Он словно всем собой кричал: «Смотрите, людишки, у меня есть любовник. Ко мне вернулся любовник. Я занимаюсь сексом, как нормальный человек! Я нормальный! Я с любовником».  
Вот же придурок трепетный.   
  
Теон прислонился бедром к какой-то скульптуре на собачьей площадке, вытащил сигарету и прикурил. Ему сразу стало легче, даже внутренняя сторона бедер перестала ныть – Теон, кажется, потянул мышцы, с такой силой он стискивал Рамси ногами.  
И, что самое обидное, ему так паршиво, он такой потасканный и весь рассыпается на части, как сломанная шарнирная кукла, а этому гаду хоть бы что. Светится, ухмыляется, бодрый и веселый, бегает, прыгает, ну чисто щенок. Паразит такой. Вампир гребанный.  
  
\- Купи себе нормальную обувь, - посоветовал Теон, привычно поморщившись от вида розовых кед.  
Рамси остановился и позволил Джейни выиграть в перетаскивании тарелки.  
\- Бросишь курить – куплю, - сказал он игриво.  
Теон опрометчиво показал ему средний палец, Рамси похабно облизнулся.  
  
Он присмотрелся к Теону и подошел ближе, перестал улыбаться, погладил по шее, с сизыми пятнами от пальцев, скользнул по линии ключицы.  
\- Говори! – приказал Рамси, и уставился на него требовательно и строго.  
  
А ведь он прирожденный доминант, - подумал Теон. – Не потому, что любит все контролировать, и даже не потому, что ловит свой кайф, когда я ору. А потому что знает, когда и что нужно спросить. Инстинктивно чует.  
Ему стало страшно.  
  
\- Говори, - мягче повторил Рамси, не мигая.  
\- Иногда я жалею, что ты не ставишь мне жестких ультиматумов, - неохотно проговорил Теон, глядя в сторону. – Я хочу, чтобы ты приказал мне что-нибудь… реально неприятное.  
\- Вывести тебя из зоны комфорта? – задумчиво спросил Рамси, при этом он не задавал вопрос, он скорее рассуждал вслух. – Зачем?  
\- Я хочу проверить, - сознался Теон. – Что я почувствую. Злость? Или…  
\- Да распсихуешься ты, - спокойно и цинично сообщил Рамси. – Сначала запсихуешь, потом сломаешься и подчинишься.   
\- Болтон, ты козел, - рассердился Теон. – Так нельзя вести диалог.  
\- Да у тебя все нельзя, - фыркнул Рамси. – Член ему, видишь ли, не отрежь, мозги ему не прополощи...  
Теон обиделся, отвернулся и поковылял к дому.  
  
\- Джейни, взять, - приказал Рамси.  
Джейни моментально выросла перед Теоном. Она добродушно улыбалась, вывалив язык, но не давала ему и шагу сделать, перегораживая своим телом путь, и стоило ему свернуть, как собака подавалась вслед за ним.  
\- Рамси, убери ее, - приказал Теон, не оглядываясь.   
Рамси вместо ответа прижался к нему сзади и сцепил руки на животе. Теон задышал носом, быстро и прерывисто, у него перед глазами стало светло от боли.   
\- А! – выговорил он. – Ой. Ой. А! Р-рамси!  
\- Чего? – спросил тот, отлично понимая «чего». – Вывожу тебя из зоны комфорта, как ты и просил.  
\- Да больно же! – взвизгнул Теон, пытаясь вырваться.  
Рамси задрал ему на спине ветровку и футболку, провел кончиками пальцев по самым заметным укусам.  
\- Любовь - это боль, малыш, - сказал он напыщенно. - Придется потерпеть ради высшего блага.  
\- Это кто сказал из твоих обожаемых кретинов? – фыркнул Теон. – Какой-нибудь очередной Воин Квадратные Штаны?  
\- Это я сказал, - возмутился Рамси. – Это мои слова.  
Его, кажется, больше возмутило не то, что Теон насмехается над его страстью к супергероям, а то, что Теон отказывает ему в умении сказать умно и красиво.

 

\- Мои глаза в тебя не влюблены, - процитировал ему Теон. – Они твои пороки видят ясно, а сердце ни одной твоей вины… Рамси, больно, ай… не видит, и с глазами не согласно.   
\- Круто, - без энтузиазма ответил Рамси. – Стишки.  
Теон только поморщился. Стишки, блин.  
\- В своем несчастье одному я рад, - поговорил он невесело. – Что ты мой грех и ты мой вечный ад.   
\- Ах ты мой сладкий умный Грейджой, - восхитился Рамси и поцеловал его в шею.  
По крайней мере, об одном они договорились – шею не трогать. Потому-то Теон и расплачивался спиной.  
\- Я очень умный Грейджой, - согласился Теон. – Но я сейчас сдохну просто, перестань меня тискать, мне больно.  
Рамси неохотно послушался и отступил.  
  
\- Бросишь курить? – спросил он, поддразнивая Джейни тарелкой.  
\- Нет, - фыркнул Теон. – Мне нужна какая-нибудь отдушина, моя жизнь сплошной отстой.  
\- Не сплошной, - покачал головой Рамси. – У тебя теперь есть я.  
Теперь я еще и не принадлежу себе, - подумал Теон. – У тебя, Рамси, была одна собака, а теперь две. Странно, что меня не возмущает эта мысль, должна же возмущать, эй?  
  
\- Я пойду к себе, - сказал он. – Надо выспаться.  
\- Эй, - огорчился Рамси. – Ну чего ты?  
Глаза у него сверкнули в сумраке, как у кота.  
\- Рамси, поимей ты уже совесть, - рассердился Теон. – На мне места живого нет. Я хочу вымыться и поспать.   
\- Так я тебя вымою, - обрадовался тот, пропустив мимо ушей предложение поиметь. – Я буду с тобой очень нежен.  
\- Нет.  
\- Не упрямься, Вонючка-сучка, - улыбнулся Рамси. – Я сделаю тебе массаж и накрою одеялом.   
\- И не будешь трогать? – подозрительно спросил Теон. – Просто массаж и одеялом?  
\- Честное слово! – пылко ответил Рамси. – Даже смажу тебе спинку мазью, согласен?   
  
\- Ты лживая, подлая скотина! – прошипел Теон, стискивая коленями его бока. – Ты меня обманул!  
\- Ты же сверху сидишь вообще, - задыхаясь, ответил Рамси, поглаживая его подрагивающими пальцами. – Как я мог тебя обмануть?  
\- Ты знал, что этим все закончится, - обвинил его Теон и силой провел ногтями по широкой, белой груди Рамси, оставив моментально вспухшие кровавые борозды.   
\- Конечно, знал, - простонал тот, вскидывая бедра. – Ты же похотливая сучка, Вонючка-сучка.  
Теон в ответ вонзил ногти в его розовые, круглые и аккуратные соски. У Рамси на груди не росли волосы, только на ногах, как у хоббита.  
\- Можешь беситься, сколько угодно, Вонючка-сучка, - поддразнил его Рамси. – Только работай задницей.  
  
Он уже был на грани, только тогда позволял себе какую-нибудь похабность. Хотя Теон работал над этим, конечно.   
  
\- Как насчет попросить? – спросил он, склонившись и медленно покачивая бедрами.   
Теон временно не ощущал боли. Он чувствовал себя королем мира, потому что Рамси под ним вздрагивал, и кусал губы.  
\- Как насчет, если я переверну тебя и выебу? – в тон ему ответил Рамси.  
\- Хочешь выебать меня жестко? – осклабился Теон. – А, Болтон? Хочешь меня?  
\- Вообще-то… я и так тебя…имею, - выговорил Рамси, застеснявшись в последний момент.  
\- Неа, - нагловато ответил Теон. – Это я имею тебя, а ты меня просто удовлетворяешь.  
\- Называй как хочешь, - сдался Рамси, - только двигай уже задницей, Теон. Сейчас. Немедленно. Или я начну двигать тобой.  
\- Скажи, что хотел сказать, - приказал Теон, начав медленно двигаться. – Давай, скромник. Говори уже.  
Рамси улыбнулся – широко и шало, показал весь свой набор белых зубов. Его глаза с огромными черными зрачками расширились, безумные и нездешние.  
\- А ведь я ебу тебя, Грейджой, - сказал он так, словно только это понял. – Я тебя натягиваю, сучка.  
\- Вот и молодец, - усмехнулся Теон.   
Он подрочил свой член, все никак не мог привыкнуть к возросшей чувствительности, к шершавым шрамам-полоскам, которые совершенно иначе ощущали прикосновение собственной ладони. Покатал шарик под кожей и сжался, корчась в очередном за долгий-долгий день, почти сухом оргазме. Рамси жадно смотрел на него снизу, приоткрыв рот. У него даже уши от любопытства заострились и бровки приподнялись.   
Милашка-садист.

 ***

 Теон сначала честно позвонил, целых два раза. Джейни отзывалась, Рамси – нет. Тогда Теон вытащил подаренный ключ и открыл дверь. Рамси, судя по всему, задерживался на работе. Теон не собирался выгуливать его собаку, но мог хотя бы покормить ее. И себя заодно, что уж.

Он включил свет, скинул куртку, повернулся и едва не вскрикнул от неожиданности – Рамси сидел на диване, поджав ноги, и моргал по-совиному от яркого света. Выглядел он мрачным и подавленным. Теон замер – Болтон казался несчастным, по настоящему несчастным, печальным. Несчастный Рамси – опасный Рамси.  
  
\- Что случилось? – спросил Теон, подошел и сел рядом, машинально погладив Рамси по голому колену.   
Рамси проследил его движение и вздохнул.  
\- Сегодня у меня умер пациент, - сказал он. – Такое случается, но…  
Он задышал шумно, со злостью.  
\- А почему? – спросил Теон, не прекращая поглаживать. – По твоей вине?  
\- Нет, - уверенно ответил Рамси. – Я сделал все, что смог, он просто… не знаю, видимо, не судьба.  
\- Ну и чего ты тогда тут киснешь? – удивился Теон. – Тебя что, посадят?  
Рамси посмотрел на него неприязненно.  
\- Тебе похер, да? – спросил он. – Это вообще-то был живой человек.  
\- Странно, что мне это говоришь ты! – завелся Теон. – Я пытаюсь поддержать тебя, если ты не заметил. Ну помер какой-то чувак, ну и хер бы с ним, ты каждый день пачку таких же кромсаешь.  
Рамси помассировал переносицу.   
\- Заткнись, - сказал он наконец. – Ты просто тупоголовый, Грейджой. Я вообще не могу понять, как связался с таким кретином.   
Теон даже отшатнулся. От Рамси фонило ядом и ненавистью, он даже не скрывал, что всей своей сущностью сейчас ненавидит его, Теона.  
\- Я хотел тебя поддержать, - пробормотал Теон, ощутив себя… жалким. – Мне не все равно…  
\- Да? – холодно спросил Рамси. – Поддержать? Ну тогда снимай уже штаны и перегнись через диван, Вонючка-сучка.   
Теон молча встал, забрал свою куртку и вышел, собираясь больше никогда не возвращаться в этот дом.   
  
Он как-то сумбурно и тошно осознал, что сидит в «Винтерфелле», причем, достаточно давно. Его стакан был пуст, на дне позвякивал лед, Аша веселилась на танцполе.   
Теон заморгал и потер лицо ладонями. Обычно спиртное расслабляло его, но тут он чувствовал себя настолько обиженным, даже оскорбленным, настолько преданным, что не мог успокоиться.  
  
Аша перепрыгнула спинку диванчика, напрягая красивые мускулы на руках, шлепнулась рядом и посмотрела на него с улыбкой, больше похожей на оскал. Потом ее улыбка начала гаснуть.  
Теон уже когда-то задумывался о том, что боги перепутали их с Ашей, его наградили смазливой внешностью и женственными повадками, а вот бедная Аша была куда больше крутым парнем, чем он сам. Возможно, если бы она красилась или что-то делала с собой – она стала бы хорошенькой девушкой, но ей это было не нужно. Аша была первоклассным мужиком и хорошим другом. Скорее страшим братом, чем старшей сестрой.  
Теон раньше даже подозревал, что его сестра – по девчонкам, но нет, вокруг нее всегда крутились какие-то парни, несмотря на ее квадратную челюсть и коротко стриженные волосы, и грубоватые манеры, и… ну, в общем, Аша пользовалась популярностью.   
  
\- Ну и что за херня с тобой происходит? – спокойно спросил Аша.  
Она пила виски, не разбавляя его льдом или водой.   
\- Все нормально, - ответил Теон, пытаясь улыбнуться.  
\- Ага, - согласилась Аша. – Все охуенно, поэтому ты выглядишь, как щенок с подпаленной лапкой?  
Теон передернулся.  
\- Кто подпалил тебе лапку? – спросила она. – Кто обидел моего маленького братишку?  
\- Перестань, - поморщился Теон. – Все…  
\- Нормально, - закончила она. – Сейчас я начну тебя щипать, пока ты не сознаешься Теон.  
Щипалась она чудовищно больно, уж точно не по-женски. Теон даже подумал – да что с ним не так, если люди, которым он открывал душу, так обожали причинять ему боль – щипать да кусать. Он даже осмелился подумать – интересно, что будет если познакомить Рамси с Ашей, кто из этих кровожадных акул победит в схватке за него.  
  
\- Давай я помогу тебе, - сжалилась она, наблюдая за метаниями мыслей на его лице. – Либо ты начал барыжить коксом и куда-то влип, либо твое малюсенькое ледяное сердце дрогнуло.  
\- Что? – возмутился Теон. – У меня огромное сердце! И ничего не ледяное!  
Аша сделала нетерпеливый жест рукой, который означал «что ты мне паришь, Теон Грейджой, я тебя с рождения знаю, и когда кто-то пробивается за твою защитную скорлупу – я это сразу узнаю, вот как сейчас, например».  
\- Это не кокс, - сказала она, ухмыляясь, - иначе ты уже прибежал бы с визгом, чтобы я тебя спасла.  
Теон фыркнул и хлопнул ее по крепкому бицепсу, прямо по татуировке-девизу «Мы не сеем».  
\- Оставь свои замашки, капитан Грейджой, - попросил он. – Я и так расскажу.  
\- Вся внимание, - промурлыкала Аша.  
  
\- У меня вроде как появились серьезные отношения, - сознался Теон.  
Он тут же вспомнил злое лицо Рамси, бледное, с огромными горящими глазами, такими светлыми, что казалось, будто они лишены цвета. На самом деле они были серыми и даже чуточку голубыми, на краешках радужки. Теон просто внимательно их рассматривал… и неоднократно.  
  
\- Неужели? – Аша ухмыльнулась. – Ну и как зовут крошку? Кто она?  
\- Его зовут Рамси Болтон, - вздохнул Теон. – Он врач. Хирург. Вот так.  
Аша молчала несколько минут.  
\- Батю инфаркт схватит, - сказала она наконец.  
\- А тебя? – осторожно спросил Теон.  
Аша пожала плечами.  
\- Погоди, это что, отпрыск Русе Болтона? – вдруг сказал она.   
\- Понятия не имею, - Теон пожал плечами. – Ничего не знаю о его отце.  
\- Наверное, это его сын, - задумчиво проговорила Аша. – И я, пожалуй, даже видела этого твоего знахаря.  
\- Где это? – спросил Теон и сам удивился ревности, прозвучавшей в голосе.  
\- Вообще-то Русе Болтон – крупное медицинское светило, - фыркнула Аша. – Но я не удивлена, что ты не в курсе. Ты никогда…  
\- Ближе к делу! – перебил ее Теон, которому осточертело за этот длинный день выслушивать оды своей тупости.  
  
\- Один из моих парней подорвался на мине, - принялась рассказывать Аша, ее лицо смягчилось, голос стал вкрадчивым. – Кварл, ты его знаешь.  
\- Ты же с ним спишь? – с отвращением проговорил Теон. – С этим громилой?  
Аша похабно подвигала бровями.  
\- Он же страшный, - Теон развел руками. – Могла бы выбрать и лучше.   
\- Он страшный именно потому, что однажды ступил не туда, - спокойно ответила Аша. – Шрамы не портят мужчину, Теон, а то, что у него кисти нет… так все остальное на месте.  
Она захохотала, увидев выражение его лица.   
  
\- Я думал, что мина человека разрывает вообще, - удивился Теон.  
\- Вообще разрывает, - согласилась Аша. – Кварлу повезло, задело по касательной, но пришлось собирать некоторые его части в пакет… кисть вот так и не нашли.  
Теон передернулся. Аша увлеченно рассказывала, как военные дернули Болтона, крупного специалиста хирургии. И как Болтон собирал Кварла чуть ли не пинцетом, а его сын ему ассистировал, и другие подробности, которые были не очень-то Теону интересны.  
  
На него вдруг накатило осознание, что его сестра, такая живая, такая бойкая, любительница зубоскальничать, такая… настоящая, реальная и крутая девчонка, может в какой-то момент превратиться в кусок мяса, который кому-то придется собирать по пакетам. Это было ужасно. Теон любил свою сестру. Ну а она в свою очередь любила войну. И уродливых военных.  
Теон снова подумал, что боги, видимо, в самом деле перепутали, да так и оставили.  
  
\- Ты меня слушаешь вообще? – спросила Аша.  
\- Знаешь, я пойду домой, - сказал Теон, чувствуя себя больным. – Что-то мне…  
\- Не похоже, что ты счастлив, - проницательно сказала Аша.   
\- Угу, - только и ответил Теон и не стал вдаваться в подробности.  
  
Он постоял перед собственной дверью, раздумывая – не подняться ли к Рамси. Конечно, тот поступил как козлина, но Теон тоже был хорош. Он потер ладонями лицо, потом хмыкнул и никуда не пошел. Как бы там ни было, Рамси его в самом деле больно укусил – за душу. Всерьез оскорбил.

 

\- О, твою… морского бога за хвост! – заорал Теон, открыв дверь и заметив при слабом освещении из коридора человеческую фигуру в своем кресле.  
\- Это я, - тихо сказал Рамси.   
Теон выругался, захлопнул дверь и включил свет.  
\- Что ты хотел? – спросил он со злостью, мысленно сделав себе заметку все-таки отобрать у Рамси ключи, а то так и поседеть недолго.   
\- Я был не прав, - просто ответил Рамси. – Ты не виноват, что я не сумел спасти пациента.  
Теон насторожился.  
\- Ты извиниться хочешь? – спросил он недоверчиво.  
\- Не хочу, - признался Рамси, он вообще ненавидел признавать свои ошибки и слабости. – Но я извинюсь.  
\- Да ну тебя к хренам, - устало отмахнулся Теон и свернул в ванную.  
Он разделся и забрался в ванну, а Рамси, который был тут как тут, взял душ и принялся поливать его теплой водой.  
  
\- А где ты был? – спросил Рамси, заметно стараясь сдерживаться. – Я тебя давно жду.  
\- В темноте? – спросил Теон, поставив шею и плечи потоку. – Почему в темноте?  
\- Ну я немного подремал, - ответил Рамси. – Глаза очень болят. Я же двенадцать часов…  
\- Да я понял, - перебил его Теон. – Ты впахивал, а этот парень умер. От чего он?   
\- Тебе рассказать своими словами или медицинскими терминами?   
\- Знаешь, лучше вообще никак, - передумал Теон. – Пожалуй, не хочу я этого знать.  
\- И где ты был все-таки? – поинтересовался Рамси.  
\- С сестрой встречался в «Винтерфелле», - ответил Теон, намыливая колени.  
\- Это… это клуб такой вроде? – неуверенно уточнил Рамси. – Ты ходил в клуб без меня?  
\- Ты не в том положении, чтобы права качать, - рассердился Теон. – Да, я ходил в клуб. Там я пил и курил, и общался с сестрой.   
\- И танцевал? – спросил Рамси с непонятной интонацией. – Задницей крутил?  
\- Ага, блядь! - рассвирепел Теон. – У меня же как раз настроение потанцевать и задницей покрутить, разве по мне не заметно?!  
Он встал, выхватил у Рамси полотенце, неаккуратно утерся и ушел в спальню. Но тот притащился и туда, нечастный и упрямый.  
  
\- Мне уйти? – спросил он, наблюдая, как Теон укладывается спать.  
\- Как хочешь, - ответил Теон. – Мне поебать.  
В лице у Рамси что-то дрогнуло, глаза потемнели, взгляд стал тяжелым. Но он остался, выключил свет и принялся медленно раздеваться.  
\- Если ты попробуешь распустить руки – я тебя моментально вышвырну, - твердо и холодно заявил Теон. – Учти.  
\- Учту, - согласился тот, лег рядом и прикрыл бок и живот выделенным ему куском одеяла.  
  
Теон немного успокоился, сел и перегнулся через Болтона, схватил сигареты и пепельницу.  
\- Что, прямо в постели? – поморщился Рамси, лежа на боку и наблюдая за ним.  
Теон только посмотрел на него, ничего не ответил, прикурил.  
\- Дай и мне, - попросил Рамси неожиданно.   
Теон несколько секунд с удивлением глядел на него, потом пожал плечами и протянул руку, приложив фильтр сигареты к губам Рамси. Тот послушно затянулся, несколько секунд пыхтел и раскашлялся.  
  
\- Надо затягиваться, а не во рту держать, - пояснил Теон. – Попробуешь еще раз?  
\- Нет, - тихо ответил Рамси, - не мое.  
Он тоже сел и принялся поглаживать Теона по темным волосам, играть с отросшими, довольно длинными прядями.  
\- Расскажи мне про своего отца, - брякнул Теон неожиданно даже для себя.   
Рамси моментально ощерился. Только что сидел спокойный и виноватый, а тут нахмурился, рассвирепел и даже зубы показал. Ощетинился иголками, как еж.  
  
\- Зачем тебе? – спросил он настороженно.   
\- Расскажешь мне – я расскажу про свою сестру, - пояснил Теон. – Люди, у которых все серьезно, Болтон, друг другу рассказывают о таком.   
\- Ладно, - Рамси помялся. – Я его не люблю. Но уважаю. Но вообще-то терпеть не могу.  
Он поморщился.  
\- А что ты хочешь знать?

 ***

 Сигарета никак не желала прикуриваться, как Теон не пытался спрятать ее от ветра подрагивающими ладонями. 

Переулок был пуст, все желающие получить автограф уже давно разошлись. Судя по душноватому, влажному воздуху – где-то собиралась гроза, но еще не успела дойти до города. Теон специально задержался допоздна, неспешно смывал грим, потом принял душ, потом просто послонялся по пустым гримеркам и переходам. Ему не хотелось признаваться даже себе, что он попросту не хочет возвращаться домой. Там ждал Рамси.  
  
После их последней ссоры что-то разладилось между ними. Лопнула какая-то пружинка. Вроде бы они потом и помирились, и даже продолжали встречаться, будто ничего не произошло, вроде бы и вместе жили, но Теон совершенно отчетливо понимал – лажа это все. Он зарабатывал себе на жизнь тем, что притворялся, так что в притворстве разбирался отлично. И это было оно.   
Рамси сломал что-то в нем самом, в их обоюдоостром доверии, в котором, - стоило признать и это, - было крайне мало нормальности и очень много от взаимодействия жертвы и агрессора.   
  
Однако оставаться на ночь в театре все-таки Теон не мог. Так что, в конце концов, он засобирался, распихал по карманам сигареты, ключи, зажигалку и пару скомканных двадцаток – на такси и ужин в какой-нибудь забегаловке.  
  
Сигарета наконец-то зажглась, загорелся оранжевый огонек. Теон затянулся, зажмурился, катая во рту горький дым. Этим дымом он едва не поперхнулся, когда кто-то прикоснулся к его локтю.  
\- Какого… ты! – воскликнул он, уставившись на Рамси.  
\- Привет, - тихо ответил Рамси.  
Теон рассматривал его с неописуемым удивлением. Он, конечно, понимал, что ничего не мешает Рамси прийти в театр, но никогда не думал, что Рамси это нужно. Рамси был кем-то вроде тайной жены, той частью жизни, которую не занимала сцена.  
  
\- Ты что тут делаешь? – выговорил он наконец, так окончательно и не справившись с изумлением.  
\- Приходил на твой спектакль, - ответил Рамси, пожав плечами. – Хотел посмотреть, как ты играешь.  
Теон молчал. Он как-то разом все слова растерял Рамси не просто ждал его, он сидел там, в безликом черном море кресел и, значит, наблюдал, как Теон кривляется, проживает чужую жизнь. Играет в того, кем не является.  
\- Ну и как? – спросил он наконец, лишь бы что-то сказать.  
Рамси несмело улыбнулся.  
\- Не хочешь прогуляться? – спросил он после паузы. – Давай пройдемся?  
\- Ну, пошли, - согласился Теон и зашагал из переулка, через аллейку и парк.   
Рамси шел рядом и молчал.  
  
Теон вдруг подумал, что он, наверное, в самом деле ненормальный, больной и психованный, такой же, как и Болтон. Когда ему чуть хрен не отрезали и вообще – покалечили ведь, тогда он даже не затаил обиду и легко простил. А вот когда Рамси ударил его словами, морально покалечил – этого он никак не мог простить, хоть и пытался. Словно заноза засела, которую не получается вытащить. А у нормальных людей вроде как все должно быть наоборот. Или нет?  
  
\- Я думал, что будут стишки, - как-то растерянно проговорил Рамси.  
\- Стишки? – переспросил Теон, очнувшись. – В смысле?  
\- Ну, я думал, ты будешь говорить стихами, - признался Рамси. – И танцевать в колготках.  
\- Болтон, ты дебил? – мягко спросил Теон.   
\- Нет, - рассудительно ответил Рамси. – Вроде бы нет.  
\- А мне иногда кажется, что очень даже, - не без обиды ответил Теон. – Я не балерина, я не танцую в колготках. С чего ты вообще взял… нет, не хочу знать.  
Рамси посмотрел на него искоса.  
  
\- Мне понравилось, - сказал он твердо. – Было очень интересно и круто. Только почему ты все время был один? Остальные что, заболели?  
\- Потому что это моно-спектакль, - пояснил Теон. – Для одного актера. Типа, если ты настолько крут, что можешь сам вытянуть пьесу.   
\- И ты смог? – Рамси вскинул бровь, будто не мог поверить, что его Теон – и настолько крутой.  
\- Ну ты же видел, - улыбнулся Теон. – Мне даже цветы иногда дарят.  
\- Я в курсе, - Рамси кивнул. – Хочешь, я тоже подарю? Ты был красивый. Только на себя не похож. Старше.  
\- А это был и не я, - ответил Теон. – Айвен Лок совсем другой.   
\- Но это же был ты, - растерялся Рамси. – Просто…  
Теон ничего не ответил.  
  
\- Что происходит между нами? – спросил Рамси, когда аллейка закончилась и потянулся ночной парк, пустой и больше похожий на полноценный лес.  
\- Ты сделал мне больно, - ответил Теон. – Странно, а я думал, что ты не замечаешь, что между нами что-то не так.  
Рамси остановился, помолчал, покусывая нижнюю губу. Потом взял Теона за руку и погладил ладонь.  
\- Думаю, да, - сказал он невпопад. – Я тебя недооценивал. Не воспринимал серьезно. Нужно было сразу посмотреть, как ты работаешь.  
\- Что изменилось? – улыбнулся Теон, которому стало как-то легче дышать.  
\- Все, - просто ответил Рамси. – Изменился я. И я рассмотрел тебя. Мне кажется, что рассмотрел.  
\- И что увидел?  
Теон мягко освободил руку и зашагал, Рамси остался стоять на месте.  
\- Бездну, - сказал он в спину Теона.   
Теон тоже замер и подождал его.  
  
\- Расскажи мне, - почти попросил он. – Потому, что мне кажется, что ты меня вообще не ценишь.   
\- Не умею говорить красиво, - ответил Рамси. – Я могу вырезать твое имя у себя на груди – вот это мой максимум.  
\- Вырежи, - сказал Теон.  
\- Ладно, - просто ответил Рамси.  
Он несколько минут шли молча.  
  
\- В тебе есть что-то осьминожье, Грейджой, - задумчиво сказал Рамси. – Теперь я в этом абсолютно уверен.  
\- Ничего во мне нет, - огрызнулся Теон и достал следующую сигарету.  
\- Тебе от меня сразу все надо, - не слушая, принялся рассуждать Рамси. – Тебе прямо все вынь, да положь в щупальца, а попробуй не положи – заклюешь.  
\- Ты меня с собой не путаешь? – возмутился Теон, невольно прислушиваясь.  
\- И сам ты скользкий, - Рамси не сбился с мысли. – Я никак не могу поймать тебя за твой карака… тинный хвост.  
\- У каракатиц разве есть хвост?  
\- Кажется, есть, - кивнул Рамси. – У тебя - так точно, и как только я пытаюсь тебя ухватить – ты отшучиваешься и дурачишься, ускользаешь.   
\- Может, не стоит меня хватать? – на полном серьезе поинтересовался Теон. – Может, я не хочу, чтобы меня хватали?  
\- Хочешь, - без тени сомнения сказал Рамси. – Знаешь, о чем я подумал?  
\- О том, что у меня есть хвост? – улыбнулся Теон.  
Беседа превращалась в какой-то бредовый обмен гадостями, но Теону стало любопытно, чем это закончится.  
  
\- В тебе все-таки есть бездна, - неожиданно сказал Рамси. – Огромная и черная, и ты плаваешь там, как кракен, в темноте и тишине, и никто тебя там никогда не видит.  
Теон растерялся. Рамси такие странные вещи говорил… и в его словах была правда. Конечно, была.  
\- Тебе там и хорошо, - задумчиво продолжил Рамси, - но и одиноко. И ты думаешь, что тебя никто не ценит, потому что не видит. Я ценю, Грейджой.  
\- Но не ценил, - вырвалось у Теона. – Зачем ты поступил так со мной? Зачем ты так со мной?  
Рамси поймал его за темные волосы, заглянул в глаза своими странными глазами, наполненными немного безумным, шалым светом.  
\- Потому что мог, - сказал он честно и безжалостно. – Я мог, Грейджой. Я могу делать с тобой все, что захочу.   
Теон открыл рот, собираясь взорваться возмущением, но Рамси отрицательно покачал головой, мол, заткнись, я не закончил.  
\- Ты мой, Теон, - сказал Рамси. – Но и я твой.   
  
Теон прерывисто вздохнул.  
\- Ты меня и так калечишь, - сказал он зло. – Теперь и до души хочешь добраться? Это тебе всего мало, Болтон.  
\- Калечу? – спросил Рамси. – И что я такого делал?  
\- Бьешь меня, - заявил Теон, загнув палец.  
Рамси моргнул.  
\- Что? – спросил он недоуменно. – Когда?  
\- Ты помнишь! – рассердился Теон. – Ремнем и шнуром от зарядки.  
Рамси даже рот приоткрыл.  
\- Но это же были игры, - сказал он с обидой. – Это же секс.  
\- А у тебя все секс, - отмахнулся Теон. – Я весь в отметинах, а у тебя секс.  
Лицо Рамси исказилось от обиды. Он попятился.  
\- Мы вообще друг друга не понимаем, - сказал он горько. – Ладно, поезжай домой, Грейджой, это бессмысленный разговор.  
  
Он резко повернулся и ушел, свернув в узкую аллею. Теон постоял под фонарем, потом выругался и пошел вслед за ним. Рамси далеко не ушел, он сидел на скамье, понурившись, и опустив голову. Рассматривал кеды.

 

\- Давай-ка начнем сначала, - предложил Теон, присев рядом. – Зачем ты приехал смотреть мой спектакль, Рамси?  
\- Хотел посмотреть на тебя, когда ты без меня, - глухо ответил Рамси, не поднимая головы. – Это же важная часть твоей жизни. А меня в ней нет.  
Теон даже вздрогнул, настолько слова Рамси походили на его собственные мысли.  
\- Ты остался доволен? – спросил он.  
\- Наверное, - Рамси дернул плечом. – Ты талантливый. Теперь я понимаю, почему ты такой измотанный.  
\- Ты понимаешь, что я не какая-то случайная девка? – дожал его Теон. – Ты понимаешь, что обидел меня?  
\- Понимаю, - покорно ответил Рамси.   
Он вдруг поднял голову и посмотрел на Теона.  
\- А ты? – спросил он не без агрессии. – А ты понимаешь меня, Грейджой?  
\- Ага, - ответил Теон.  
Он привалился плечом к Рамси, позволил ему обнять себя.  
\- Я тоже не прав, - проговорил Теон.   
\- Я не чудовище, - шепотом проговорил Рамси. – Я не монстр, каким ты меня считаешь.   
  
Да что ты говоришь, мой славный, - невольно подумал Теон, но вслух ничего не сказал.  
  
\- И что теперь? – спросил Рамси. – Мы расходимся?  
\- С чего ты взял? – фыркнул Теон. – Ты серьезно думаешь, что сможешь меня бросить, Болтон?  
\- Не знаю, - ответил Рамси. – Но тебе ведь не нравится секс со мной. Тебе плохо со мной.  
Теон повернулся к нему.   
\- А это ты с чего взял? – спросил он с изумлением.  
\- Ты сказал, - буркнул Рамси.   
Глаза у него стали тоскливые.   
  
Теон взял его ладонь, чистую, ухоженную, некрупную и очень аккуратную. Покрутил и вдруг укусил Рамси между большим и указательным пальцем. Рамси охнул от неожиданности и руку выдернул.  
\- Ты что делаешь? – спросил он изумленно  
\- Говоришь, вырежешь мое имя? – озорно спросил Теон, развеселившись. – Честно?  
\- Если ты хочешь, - кивнул Рамси.   
\- Скажи спасибо, что меня зовут не Джейхейрис, - съехидничал Теон. – Заебешься резать.   
  
\- Переедешь ко мне? – брякнул Рамси настолько неожиданно, что Теон чуть не прикусил язык.  
\- Я за тобой уже не успеваю, - покачал он головой. – То ты предлагаешь разойтись, то жить вместе… Рамси, ты вообще здоров?  
\- Не знаю, - выдохнул тот. – У меня голова кругом. Ты так удивил меня, Грейджой. Я ничего не могу сообразить.  
\- Ну, хоть что-то, - Теон поерзал и лег на скамью, устроившись головой у Рамси на коленях. – Но к тебе я не перееду.  
\- Почему? – тут же завелся Рамси. – Ну теперь-то почему?   
\- Мне моя самостоятельность очень дорого далась, - серьезно ответил Теон. – Мне нужна собственная конура, где меня никто не будет трогать.  
\- Ты со мной спишь, - напомнил Рамси. – У меня крутишься целыми днями, и со мной ешь. У меня шкаф забит твоими тряпками! Когда ты последний раз возвращался в свой свинарник?  
\- Но возвращаюсь же, - возразил Теон. – Когда ты меня достаешь – тогда и возвращаюсь. Отстань, Рамси, я люблю свой свинарник и оттуда не съеду.  
Рамси тяжело вздохнул.  
  
\- А тебе вообще хорошо со мной? – спросил он неожиданно.   
Теон посмотрел снизу вверх в его треугольное лицо, умное, скуластое, напряженное. Лицо безжалостное и одновременно трогательно-застенчивое. Лицо убийцы, который, - так уж сложилась его судьба, - каждый день спасал жизни.   
\- Кажется, я тебя люблю, - признался Теон. – Даже за то, что ты меня хлещешь проводом.  
\- Дался тебе этот провод, - улыбнулся Рамси, улыбнулся светло, показав свои смешные и острые клыки. – Неужели было так больно?  
\- Нет, - честно сказал Теон. – То есть, было, конечно, но я же сам хотел.  
Рамси довольно поерошил его волосы и несколько секунд с удивлением рассматривал блестки на пальцах.  
\- Ах, черт, грим остался, - скривился Теон. – Ладно, потом ототру как следует.  
  
\- Почему ты меня боишься? – спросил Рамси, откинувшись назад, на спинку скамьи. – Я ведь тебя не слишком обижаю.  
Теон фыркнул.  
\- Конкретно сейчас меня пугают твои вопросы. Почему ты допытываешься? Теон, а ты меня любишь, а ты со мной будешь, а ты ко мне переедешь, а тебе со мной нравится… к чему это, Рамси?  
\- Думаю, - сказал тот, помолчав. - Я осознал, что ты нечто большее, чем клоун, который смешно говорит разными голосами.  
\- Ну знаешь! – оскорбился Теон. – Болтон, что ж ты такой чудной, а?!   
\- Но это же правда, - только и ответил Рамси. – Мы что, будем ночевать в парке?  
  
Теон неохотно сполз с него, подтянул штаны, схватил Рамси за руку и потащил к метро. Он невольно улыбался – разговор их по большому счету был глупым и дурацким, какой-то ни о чем, бестолковый, но зато колючий обруч вокруг сердца лопнул. Вроде бы снова наговорили друг другу гадостей, но что-то изменилось в лучшую сторону. Рамси сжимал его ладонь в своей вспотевшей лапке – Теона раньше раздражало ощущение чужого пота, но с Рамси было даже приятно. Они будто склеились небольшим участком тел, стали единым целым, хоть и в таком крошечном масштабе.  
  
Как же мы запутались друг в друге, - подумал Теон. – Интересно, это только нам так повезло, или все серьезные отношения – это такой кошмар?

 ***

 Самое обидное заключалось в том, что Теон даже не видел, как осветитель сорвался. Не тот осветитель, конечно, который заведовал приборами, не тот гребанный мудак, который хуево закрепил прожектор на рампе, а настоящий тяжелый массивный юпитер-осветитель. 

  
Теон не видел, он стоял боком к зрителям. Собственно, и зрителей никаких не было, зал был пуст и тих. Если бы прожектор сорвался во время спектакля, а не на репетиции - вот это был бы скандал! Хотя, может быть, зрители бы заорали - и Теон успел спастись. А так он услышал только страшный, леденящий кровь свист, и успел лишь инстинктивно отшатнуться. Поэтому прожектор свалился ему не на голову, а прямо перед ним, разбрызгав осколки веером. Теон прикрыл лицо ладонью машинальным, автоматическим движением и только этим он спас глаза.   
Его серая футболка моментально пропиталась кровью из многочисленных порезов, по щеке потекли горячие капли, по рукам - тоже. Теон, ошеломленный поднявшимся криком, грохотом и треском, попятился и наступил на острый, криво торчащий осколок. Стекло вошло в ступню с такой же легкостью, с какой рвется тонкая бумага или режется подтаявшее масло. Репетировал-то он почти босой, в носках. Теон закричал, потерял равновесие и шлепнулся на спину, та отозвалась стеклянным треском и острой болью, вспыхнувшей сразу в разных местах.   
Лежа на спине, вверх лицом, Теон, словно в замедленной съемке, увидел, что и второй прожектор, соседний на этой проклятой прогнившей рампе, отламывается и, переворачиваясь в воздухе, падает вниз, прямо на него. Теон даже видел, что перед прожектором падают в высоте крупные хлопья пыли и ржавчины. Он всхлипнул от отчаяния и откатился в сторону, прямо по стеклу.   
  
Грохнуло. Все существо Теона, все его тело, от пяток до макушки, окунуло в горячий пот, окунуло в жуткую боль, во что-то слепящее и тошнотворное, чего он никогда еще не испытывал. Он повернулся, недоумевая, почему стал таким неповоротливым, и от того, что увидел – сблевал все, что было в желудке.   
Посреди разбитых осколков и гнутых железок лежала его безвольная, сломанная рука, окровавленная и чудовищно изрезанная, но выглядела она не как рука, а как птичья лапа. И казалось, что она не присоединена плечу, а просто возникла такая вот, на битом стекле и ржавом железе. Два пальца были раздавлены в кашу, безымянный, оторванный до середины, сгибался и разгибался сам по себе, Теон его не чувствовал.  
  
Он заорал. Он завыл, как банши, и с этого момента начали происходить какие-то события, которых Теон толком не осознавал, барахтаясь в накатывающей боли. Он прижимал к себе изувеченную руку, не ощущая ничего выше локтя, и выл, а с его искалеченных, раздробленных пальцев капала кровь, и к его полнейшему ужасу, то и дело отваливались какие-то красные крошки.  
Что-то происходило: кто-то увел его со сцены – Теон даже не ощущал, что хромает. Он плыл в мареве шока и боли, и мало что соображал. Только когда перед ним оказались бледная Аша, в форме, и не менее бледный Рамси в зеленом докторском халате, Теон кое-как осознал, где находится.  
  
\- Р-рамси, - прошептал он дрожащими губами. Язык стал непослушным, распух во рту, где ощущался сильный привкус крови. Слезы лились градом и Теон даже этого не мог контролировать. Его тело совершенно перестало его слушаться, только обрубок безымянного пальца сгибался и разгибался, подчиняясь нервному импульсу, раз за разом, раз за разом, словно единственный работающий механизм в мертвом мире. Кто-то натягивал на Теона бахилы, раздевал его и пытался успокоить, уложить на каталку.   
  
\- Р-рамси! – жалобно позвал Теон, на которого не обращал внимания ни бойфренд, ни сестра, и подергал подошедшую Ашу за локоть здоровой рукой. – Он должен… он сможет. Он должен пришить! Все пришить!  
\- Конечно, - успокаивающе сказала Аша, - конечно должен.  
Теон видел, что она лжет. Глаза у нее были страшные, расширенные, полные злости, беспокойства и горечи. Короткие волосы на висках торчали дыбом. Теон снова завыл, посмотрев на свою ладонь, на уродливую кровавую клешню – вместо своей красивой, ловкой ладони.  
  
Внутренности скрутились в жгут, Теона стошнило, и кто-то ловко подставил ему стальную кювету. А когда его напоили и умыли – он увидел Рамси. Теон поморгал и сумел успокоиться. Он наконец-то осознал, что находится в больнице, хотя как попал сюда – это совершенно не помнил. Рамси, в зеленой униформе, но без шапочки и без перчаток, тихо и быстро говорил что-то его сестре, поглядывая при этом на Теона внимательно и строго. Аша кивала и держала в руках бланк. Лицо Рамси было странное, злое и грустное одновременно.  
Теон рванулся к нему на подкашивающихся ногах, свалился с каталки, но удержался и подхромал, с трудом наступая на пробитую ступню. Схватил Рамси за широкое зеленое плечо, оставив кровавый след.   
\- Ты должен пришить мои пальцы! – прохрипел Теон, успокаиваясь. Рамси был здесь, с ним. Рамси его спасет.  
  
\- Мне придется их отрезать, - сказал Рамси что-то непонятно и несусветное.  
Теон открыл глаза. Он было зажмурился от облегчения и слабости, но теперь снова испугался. Рамси глядел на него белыми, безжалостными глазами.   
\- Мне придется их отрезать, - повторил Рамси, видя, что Теон его не понимает. – Их не спасти, Грейджой.  
Теон посмотрел на свою клешню и начал плакать.   
\- Не трогай мою руку, - просил он, сам уже не понимая, кому говорит - не отнимай мою руку…  
Рамси попытался обнять его, то Теон вырвался, измазав всего Рамси кровью, даже на щеке осталась бурая полоска.  
  
\- Ты же хирург! – крикнул он, потрясая клешней и разбрызгивая кровь и ошметки плоти, не замечая этого. – Ты должен вернуть все, как было.  
\- Он же не бог, - тихо сказал Аша, наблюдая за ними с отчаянием. Она, кажется, решила, что он тронулся.  
В голове у Теона в самом деле помутилось, он начал уплывать, шататься, словно пьяный.  
  
\- Если ты отрежешь мои пальцы – я с тобой никогда… я тебя никогда… - забормотал он неразборчиво.  
Рамси его даже не слушал, он раздавал указания анестезиологу и набежавшим откуда-то медсестрам. Теона затошнило от медицинского зеленого цвета, хотя ему было уже и нечем блевать, желудок был пуст.   
\- Ненавижу тебя, - прохрипел он, сосредоточившись на бледном лице Рамси и его розовых губах. – Ненавижу.  
\- Так тому и быть, - с профессиональным равнодушием согласился Рамси. – А теперь спи, Грейджой… засыпай, Теон.  
Теон хотел подойти к нему, ударить или обнять, но Рамси куда-то исчез. Молчаливые тетеньки принялись укладывать его, брыкающегося и одурманенного, на каталку и чем-то укололи. Странно, что в ореоле окутывающей его фоновой боли он вообще почувствовал этот укол.   
Теон потерял сознание.

 ***

 Ладонь стала ужасно маленькой, прямо неестественно крохотулечной. Теон обреченно смотрел на нее, не замечая, что Аша, в свою очередь, встревожено глядит на него, пытаясь понять, насколько он не в порядке. 

И мизинец, и большой палец были заклеены пластырем, на ладони и руках тоже хватало пластырей, да на всем Теоне хватало, а вот чего явно не хватало – так это пальцев. На месте указательного и среднего были только две шишечки, которые оканчивались аккуратными швами. От безымянного пальца осталась культя в одну фалангу.   
Теон уже полчаса глядел на свою ладонь – и не мог смириться, поверить в то, что теперь и до скончания его дней его ладонь будет именно такой. Беспалой. Уродливой. Птичьей лапой. Клешней краба. Не ладонью человека, нет.  
  
Он молча накрылся простыней с головой и закрыл глаза, переживая снова и снова ужас и стыд.   
\- Ну перестань, - нервно попросила Аша. – Теон, поговори со мной.   
\- Я урод, - пробормотал он, не шевелясь. – Я калека. А он все-таки почикал меня. Наверное, радовался, прямо до потолка скакал.   
\- Кто? – спросила Аша недоуменно.  
\- Болтон, - ответил Теон с ненавистью.  
Но простыню отдернул и посмотрел на нее.  
\- Скажи мне. Он радовался?  
\- Твой хирург? – уточнила она. – Тот чокнутый парень с больными глазами? Нет, он не радовался. Совершенно точно помню.  
Теон яростно помотал головой. Не знал, как все пояснить, что такие, как Рамси, рано или поздно доберутся до тебя со скальпелем, если уж положили глаз.   
  
Он выбрался из постели, дрожа от лихорадочного возбуждения, и прямо так, в больничной рубашке, завязанной сзади, пошлепал к двери, хромая и припадая на забинтованную ногу.  
\- Ты куда? – испугалась Аша и загородила его путь.  
\- Я его убью, - с одержимостью ответил Теон. – Я его убью за то, что он со мной сделал!  
\- Кто сделал? – спросила она, вглядываясь в его безумные глаза.  
\- Рамси, - прошипел Теон.  
Аша несколько секунд его разглядывала, потом деликатно, но твердо повернула лицом к зеркалу.  
\- Посмотри сюда, - попросила она. – Думаешь, это сделал твой бойфренд?  
Теон посмотрел. И его отпустило.   
  
Иногда его зеркало отражало избитого парня. С разбитой губой, с искусанной шеей, парня с засосами, парня оттраханного, которого как следует повозили лицом по жесткому ковру, парня в ошейнике и парня с синим ожерельем синяков. Этот парень весело скалился, сиял глазами и выглядел дерзко, словно его забавляло все на свете.   
Теперь зеркало отразило совершенно другого человека – сломанного, напуганного, с потухшим взглядом. Человека искалеченного, забинтованного, изрезанного и несчастного.  
  
Теон шагнул ближе и провел пальцем по щеке своего отражения, где подживал порез. Порезов было много, но все они, в основном, были мелкие, просто царапины. Правда, на шее красовалась крупная нашлепка пластыря. Теон, перестав стесняться сестру, стащил рубашку и принялся изучать свое обнаженное тело. Синяки, которые оставил ему Рамси, никуда не делись, они просто поблекли и потерялись на густонаселенной карте его тела. Порезы были везде, как будто на Теона со всех сторон выплеснули ведро битого стекла. Сильнее всего досталось ладони, которая попала под юпитер.  
Теон, детально вспомнив все произошедшее, вообще поразился – как ему не оторвало руку к хуям. Как он ухитрился лечь так относительно удобно, что пострадали только пальцы. То есть, конечно, отсутствующих пальцев было жалко до слез, но теперь, когда он оценил все повреждения, он поразился тому, как легко отделался, как оказалось, могло быть и хуже. Хотя пальцев, все-таки, было ну очень жалко.   
  
\- Он очень хотел тебе помочь, - проговорила Аша, присматривающая за ним.  
Она старалась не глядеть на его член, но потом посмотрела и вскинула брови, заметив шрамирование. Но ничего не сказала.   
Увидев, что он угомонился, она тоже успокоилась и вернулась в кресло для посетителей.  
  
\- Даже этот твой Болтон ничего не смог сделать, - как-то виновато сказала она. – Но он старался, я видела это собственными глазами, Теон. Я наблюдала за ходом операции сверху, там есть такая комната, где…   
\- Угу, - ответил он, не слушая, а зачарованно рассматривая ладонь. – Отец в курсе?  
\- Да, - Аша поскучнела и отвернулась.  
\- И что он сказал? – допытливо спросил Теон.  
\- Да ничего хорошего, - буркнула она. – Сказал, что теперь ты можешь заняться нормальным делом. В бизнесе пальцы не нужны.  
\- Старый мудак, - расстроился Теон.  
Аша подошла поближе, подала ему рубашку и погладила по плечу.  
\- Все будет хорошо, малыш, - сказала она. – Это ерунда на самом деле. Кварл вообще без… ну ты знаешь. И ничего, бодр и весел.  
\- Ква-а-арл, - протянул Теон, сморщив нос. – Ну да, конечно, раз этот кретин как-то приспособился, то и я смогу.  
Аша вздохнула.  
\- Лучше бы тебе язык прищемило, - сказала она честно. – Ты бываешь нестерпимым.   
  
Теон остался на сутки в стационаре. Он был уверен, что его лечение оплатила Аша, отец бы и цента не потратил на него, даже если бы непутевому сыну оторвало бы голову. Но в итоге он узнал, что заплатил за все Рамси. В этом была определенная ирония – Болтон заплатил за свою же работу над своим же любовником.  
  
Теон узнав, кто подписал чек, расхохотался и смеялся так долго и нервно, что Аша снова забеспокоилась. Теон не стал посвящать ее в причину своего веселья. Он только с восхищением и веселой злостью подумал, что Рамси, похоже, выиграл их маленькую внутрисемейную войну.  
  
\- Грейджой, бери мои деньги, - настойчиво предлагал Рамси. – Нам хватает на двоих.  
Теон, у которого был пунктик на самостоятельности, гордо отказывался и задвигал в ответ полные пафоса речи о том, что он, может, и подставляет Рамси задницу, но не является его девкой на содержании. Он мужчина и способен сам заработать. Ну и бла-бла-бла в таком же духе. Рамси в ответ тоже заводился и напоминал, что именно он оплачивает их походы по кабакам, он, Рамси, закупает продукты на обоих, он же, Рамси, оплачивает счета, и не только свои. Так что кое-кто закрыл бы свой высокомерный самостоятельный клюв и молча забрал бы кредитку, как ему велят те, кто поумнее.   
\- Ах так, - возмущался Теон. – Да я больше у тебя ничего не возьму, гад ты этакий. Может, ты еще и чеки за мой сохраняешь, а? Ну чтобы счет мне выставить!  
  
Тут Рамси совершенно слетал с катушек. У Теона, видимо, со временем атрофировалось чувство самосохранения: когда Рамси психовал – он становился страшен, но Теон тек от его взбешенного вида, как Вонючка-сучка. Все заканчивалось диким сексом, даже без изысков, Рамси просто укатывал его до хрипа, до слез. Они сбрасывали напряжение и жили душа в душу до следующего взрыва, который неизбежно наступал.  
  
Но после такого щедрого жеста, Теон вынужден был признать капитуляцию. Он бы в жизни не расплатился с Болтонами, разве что пришлось бы унижаться перед отцом. Никогда в жизни, определенно.   
  
Лежать в постели Теон не собирался. Так уж вышло, что они с Рамси не светили друг друга в своих «цивильных» жизнях. Теон не знакомил своего любовника с друзьями, а Рамси его – со своими коллегами. Его мотивы Теон отлично понимал: Рамси, парень замкнутый и довольно-таки асоциальный, относился к своим вещам с патологической жадностью, и чем ценнее была вещь – тем ревнивей он к ней относился. А Теон был самой драгоценной, самой прекрасной игрушкой Рамси, так что тот не собирался делиться его вниманием вообще ни с кем. Странно, как Болтон сдерживал свои собственнические порывы, когда Теон, практически голый, с обнаженной душой, выходил на сцену, где на него смотрели тысячи людей.  
  
У Теона были свои причины. Он был реалистом и отлично понимал, что его друзьям, шалапутным, шумным и довольно бестолковым, Рамси Болтон совершенно не понравится. Да и Рамси будет с ними неуютно. Однако была и еще одна причина, не настолько альтруистическая. Теон почти всегда притворялся рубахой-парнем, с распахнутой настежь душой, это была еще одна маска Теона-Перевертыша, самая любимая. Но на самом деле Теон тоже был собственником, а Рамси был его сладким секретом, его загадочной загадкой, его персональным монстром, чудовищем на поводке. Хоть бери красный зонтик и гуляй с Рамси под дождем.   
Рамси был его, – только его, его детищем, творением его рук… и члена, ладно уж, его совращенным маньяком, растленным убийцей, его Рамси-из-Уэльса, его прикормленным кровожадным крокодильчиком, и делиться своей собственностью Теон не хотел.   
Знал, он, чем это закончится. Санса, интереса ради, попробует совратить Рамси. Робб начнет его задирать. Маргери, умная подружка Сансы, тоже подключится, как-нибудь они сманипулируют Арьей, которая и сама не дурочка ввязаться в приключения. Короче говоря, либо они обидят Рамси, либо он обидит кого-нибудь из Старков. Нет уж.  
  
Зато Теон получил возможность узнать Рамси и с этой стороны. Как там Рамси когда-то сказал – «узнать, как ты живешь там, где нет меня»?   
  
До наступления вечера Теон гулял по больнице и знакомился со всеми направо и налево, потихоньку выясняя про молодого хирурга Болтона то один, то другой любопытный фактик. Его совсем не удивило то, что Рамси и ругали, и хвалили. В таланте ему не отказывали, но его характер заставлял людей напрягаться, даже если они этого не осознавали.  
  
Интересно, - задумался Теон. – А знают ли они, с кем рядом работают? Замечают ли они, как он любит свою работу? Как загораются его глаза, когда он берет в руки скальпель и делает надрез. Заметил ли хоть кто-нибудь, как Рамси любит кровь?  
Наверное, нет. Кому это надо?   
  
Лишь до одного человека Теон так и не доебался – до Русе Болтона, и то лишь потому, что старший Болтон куда-то умотал по делам. Теон почувствовал досаду, ему было ужасно интересно посмотреть на отца Рамси, сравнить Болтонов. Тем более, что Рамси при упоминании своего знаменитого отца разве что не шипел.

 

Его огорчило, что Рамси так и не пришел к нему вечером. Теон хотел его видеть. Да и хотел… хотел увидеть реакцию на свою изуродованную руку, на свое изрезанное лицо. Но Рамси так и не пришел, хоть Теон ждал допоздна.  
В конце концов, он свернулся на боку, прижимая к груди забинтованную руку, и затих, пытаясь угадать, что Рамси делает и где он.   
Наверное, он уже дома: выгулял Джейни, и лежит в холодной постели, слишком большой для одного. Лежит и думает о нем.   
А может, пьет, сидя на высоком барном стуле на кухне. Рамси очень редко пил, но все-таки употреблял. Однажды он признался Теону, что чуть было не начал крепко выпивать, но вовремя одумался.   
В последнее время у них были совсем другие способы расслабить Рамси. Теон слабо улыбнулся, вспомнив один из последних их вечеров.   
  
Он вообще вдруг принялся думать о Рамси, но не тосковать о нем, а просто размышлять, что тот за человек. Как причудливо в нем смешалось и хорошее, и плохое. Каким можно назвать Рамси – добрым или злым? Он любил свою собаку, любил своего Вонючку. Любил свои идиотские фигурки. Любил ванильную группу, играющую на лютнях – на лютнях, блин! Да кто вообще играет на лютнях? Вернее, кто это слушает?! Такие вот фрики, как Рамси, и слушают, походу. Еще Рамси любил резать людей и копаться в их внутренностях. Любил жесткий секс, любил кусаться и обниматься после оргазма. Любил, когда Теон пел и когда дурачился. Любил бить Теона ремнем. Любил, когда Теон брал в рот его пальцы и сосал.   
При этом Рамси ненавидел людей в целом, терпеть не мог японскую еду, почему-то недолюбливал кошек. Ненавидел, когда Теон высмеивал его слабости и передразнивал его. Агрессивно и неприязненно относился к его друзьям, хотя даже не был с ними толком знаком. Злился, когда Теон равнодушно относился к его попыткам подкатить. Не любил своего отца и даже, кажется, побаивался его.  
  
Да, определенно, в Рамси было смешано все, и доброе, и недоброе, а хватало еще и откровенно странного и безумного.   
Теон, в принципе, осознавал, что Рамси в каком-то смысле сломал его, сделал неспособным на другие, нормальные отношения. При этом Рамси и сам прилично сломался, но Теона тоже переломал, прогнул под себя.  
  
К примеру.   
Теон заползает домой после премьеры нового спектакля. То есть, не к себе, а к Рамси. К ним домой, да. Теон еле волочит ноги, он измотан, его даже потряхивает, настолько он пуст и выжран изнутри. Рамси встречает на пороге, как примерная женушка. Спортивные штаны. Оранжевая футболка, яркая, словно ее застирали в апельсиновом соке. Она бросает отсвет на бледное лицо Рамси, делает прозрачные, светлые глаза безумными, подсвечивает их рыжими огоньками. Уши торчат. На затылке топорщится хохолок.   
У Теона даже нет сил сказать «отстань». Ему вообще хочется скорчиться где-нибудь в темном уголке и зарыдать, настолько ему плохо. Рамси смотрит на него пару секунд. Оранжевые огоньки в его глазах пляшут джигу. Совершенно непонятно, что Рамси сделает – напоит его какао и укроет одеялом или…  
  
Рамси запускает его в квартиру, закрывает дверь и бьет по лицу. Бьет расчетливо, отлично соизмеряя силу удара. На губе Теона лопается трещинка, кровь начинает собираться тяжелыми каплями, но капать не успевает, потому что Рамси усаживает его на стул, становится между его раздвинутых ног и неспешно, но жадно слизывает каплю за каплей. Он делает это долго, прикусывая губу Теона, если ранка затягивается. Рамси пьет его кровь, как вампир. Губы у обоих красные, припухшие, лица измазаны.   
Через некоторое время Теон понимает, что его отпустило. Он плавает на волнах кайфа и полнейшего расслабона, словно от хорошего косяка. Рамси отлично ловит его настроение – и отстраняется.   
Расскажи кому-нибудь – решат, что Рамси его обижает.  
  
Или вот.  
Теон лежит на кровати, связанный и распяленный. Иногда Рамси завязывает ему глаза лентой, но не в этот раз – в этот раз он хочет, чтобы Теон видел все, что он для него приготовил.   
Вид у него вдохновенный, ну прямо юный Рамси в поисках волшебной простаты. Не своей, естественно. Лицо Рамси сосредоточенное и спокойное, если не считать жилку под глазом, которая время от времени начинает бешено биться – когда Теон кончает очередной раз от очередной игрушки.   
Использованную, ненужную игрушку Рамси отбрасывает прямо на пол и берет следующую, покрупнее. После третьей, - и третьего оргазма соответственно, - Теон начинает мычать в кляп. Он опустошен, он очень хочет пить, между ног, по ощущениям, безразмерная дыра, болят мышцы разведенных ног.  
  
У них с Рамси когда-то было стоп-слово… кажется «Пиявки», но оно ни разу не пригодилось, Теон даже не может вспомнить, использовал ли он его хоть раз. Рамси понимает его без слов, у них какая-то фантастическая совместимость, эмпатия на двоих.  
  
Рамси приносит стакан с водой и медленно выпивает его, пока Теон смотрит на него и едва не плачет. Потом Рамси вскидывает бровь и говорит:  
\- Ты хочешь пить, Вонючка?  
Теон кивает.  
\- Ладно, - говорит Рамси голосом, лишенным эмоций. – Я дам тебе напиться.  
Он вытаскивает кляп и осторожно вкладывает в рот Теона свой член. Теон все-таки плачет. Рамси на это совершенно наплевать, в глазах у него торжествующая пустота. Он отстраняется, когда опустошает мочевой пузырь, дает Теону слизнуть с его члена последние капли, и показывает последнюю игрушку – фиолетовое силиконовое щупальце, большое и страшноватое.   
  
\- Ты сделаешь это ради меня? – спрашивает он. – Ты кончишь для меня еще раз, Вонючка-сучка?  
На самом деле это не вопрос, но и не утверждение. Это просьба, которую Рамси не может высказать иначе. Во рту у Теона солоно, но он напился, что правда - то правда.  
\- Да, - отвечает он, облизывая соленые губы. – Да, конечно.   
Ему ужасно хочется удавить Рамси этим щупальцем, или хотя бы треснуть по лбу. Отгрызть бы ему член!  
  
Рамси тщательно смазывает щупальце и усаживается между его ног, облизывается в предвкушении развлечения. Теон прямо глазами души видит, как из Рамси хлещет напряжение, покидая его. Душные волны нервной горячки.   
Вначале Рамси захлебывался в них по самую макушку, но теперь он почти спокоен. На нем облегающие розовые боксеры с двумя пуговичками в виде крошечных розочек. Спереди темное пятно – Рамси тоже течет, проделывая с ним такие штуки. Теон предпочел бы его член, твердый, упругий, теплый. Но Рамси вообще не собирается его трахать, у него есть щупальце для таких целей. Долбанный Рамси.  
  
Теон кончает и в четвертый раз, потому что щупальце мелко вибрирует, его конец извивается, словно живой, неустанно натирает простату. Теон орет и задыхается, не замечая, что ранит запястья веревками. Рамси внимательно наблюдает за ним, потом приспускает белье и кончает Теону на лицо длинной, густой струей, забрызгивая и губы, и ресницы, и щеки, и подушку, и волосы. Немного попадает Теону в рот, открытый во всхлипе.   
У спермы Рамси привкус хлорки. Дезинфектор, мать его.  
  
Теон грязный и потный. На нем ну практически все выделения, которые может вырабатывать человеческое тело. Даже немного крови – губа снова лопнула. Но Рамси целует его с языком, глубоко, без брезгливости и даже с жадностью. Целует так, что Теону без слов понятно – Рамси его любит, Рамси на него практически молится. Рамси поверить не может, что ему досталось в руки такое сокровище. Рамси с потрохами его, он выдрессирован, приучен, он пришит к Теону суровыми нитками.  
  
Как после такого можно выбрать пресные скучные правильные отношения?   
  
У Теона нет ответа. Правда, у него нет ответа.

 ***

 Он даже не стал выходить из лифта на своем этаже, там ему было совершенно нечего делать. 

Теон очень бы хотел узнать, почему его, мать его перетак, драгоценный бойфренд не навестил его в больнице. В которой, ха-ха, этот же бойфренд вообще-то работает. Где он обязан навещать пациентов, чтобы убедиться, что не забыл внутри перчатки или там ножнички, или носорога.   
Теон хотел поскандалить. Но и получить дозу утешения, конечно. Чтобы Рамси посмотрел на его несчастную клешеньку, все еще забинтованную и заклеенную, и сказал, что это ерунда, это не портит Теона, не отвращает Рамси от него, и вообще ничего не меняет.  
  
Так что Теон позвенел ключами, распахнул дверь и почти столкнулся лоб ко лбу с Рамси. Тот держал в руках большую картонную коробку, был полуодет, мрачен и сосредоточен.  
  
\- Привет! – заявил Теон таким тоном, словно объявлял войну. – Где ты был?  
Он оглянулся и заморгал, растерявшись, заметив, что обстановка перевернута вверх дном и подозрительно много вокруг коробок и пакетов.  
  
\- Что ты делаешь? – спросил он уже совершенно иным тоном. – Мы переезжаем?  
\- Я съезжаю, - коротко ответил Рамси.   
Взгляд у него был странный, словно ему было больно, и одновременно он был очень зол.  
\- Где Джейни? – испугался Теон.  
\- У моего отца, - коротко ответил Рамси. – Завтра утром я перевезу вещи и заберу свою собаку.  
\- Рамси, что происходит? – тихо спросил Теон. – Что за хрень ты творишь? А как же я?  
\- Ты? – Рамси как-то задушено вздохнул, почти всхлипнул. – У тебя все будет отлично, Грейджой.  
Он поставил большую коробку на диван и принялся складывать в нее прямоугольные цветные коробки со своими обожаемыми фигурками, запаковал уже. Теон подошел и положил ладонь ему на плечо. Рамси дернулся.  
  
\- Что ты творишь? – спросил Теон умоляющим тоном. – Рамси, да что с тобой?  
\- Со мной все хорошо. Я просто по горло сыт отношениями с тобой, - сквозь зубы ответил тот. – Надо было мне держаться подальше от людей, но я… мне стало интересно, что это такое – отношения, и я позволил себе связаться с тобой. Верно отец говорил. Это не для таких, как я.  
\- Что я сделал? – Теон ошеломленно смотрел на него и ничего не понимал.  
У них же все так хорошо было. Он поглядел на свою изувеченную руку и взъярился.  
  
\- Поэтому? – спросил он, почти тыча Рамси в лицо ладонью. – Из-за этого? Красавчик Грейджой больше не красавчик? Не подхожу под твои эстетические вкусы?   
  
\- Что? Нет, конечно, - зафыркал Рамси. - Это ерунда.  
Он встал и окинул Теона тяжелым взглядом.  
\- Понимаешь, Грейджой, - фамилия Теона теперь звучала совсем иначе, словно он и правда был Рамси чужим, не было мурлыкающих ноток. - Иногда во время операций пациентов выводят из сна, когда нужно проверить их состояние. Только никто об этом не помнит, кроме врачей.   
  
\- И что? – растерялся Теон, который вообще перестал что-либо понимать.  
\- Я попросил анестезиолога ненадолго разбудить тебя, - холодно сказал Рамси. – Люди в пограничном состоянии плохо фильтруют речь и болтают все, что думают.   
\- И что? – повторил Теон. – Что я сказал-то?  
\- Что ты ненавидишь меня, - пожал плечами Рамси. – И что ты всегда знал, что я конченный психопат, слечу с катушек, чудовище и монстр… ты много чего мне наговорил. Было познавательно, Грейджой. Я даже не подозревал, сколько в тебе скрыто.  
\- И?  
\- Короче, с меня хватит, - огрызнулся Рамси. – Я устал тебе доказывать, что я тебя достоин. Я не чокнутый, понял?! Может, я и девиантный, но не чокнутый!  
  
\- Ты что же думаешь, - спросил Теон, свирепея от пережитого потрясения. – Ты думаешь, что я, значит, подсознательно тебя боюсь, но скрываю? Да нет, Болтон. Я даже не скрываю! Я тебя действительно считаю монстром!  
\- Да? – возмутился Рамси. – А что ты забыл рядом с монстром, Грейджой?  
\- Перестань меня так называть! – заорал Теон. – Ты знаешь, как меня зовут!  
\- Вонючка, - ответил Рамси.  
\- Рамси.  
\- Что?  
\- Рамси!  
\- Да что тебе? – крикнул тот, краснея некрасивыми пятнами.  
\- Ты знаешь, как меня зовут, - упрямо сказал Теон. – Давай начнем с этого?  
Рамси диковато посмотрел на него. Он тоже был сбит с толка.  
  
\- Я в курсе, что ты собой представляешь, - смягчился Теон. – Думаешь, я сразу не понял, какой ты?  
\- И ты все это время меня боялся? – тихо спросил Рамси. – Так нельзя. Ты нормальный вообще, Грейджой?  
\- Как и ты, - Теон пожал плечами. – Можно подумать, ты не знал, что я тебя боюсь. Не знал, Рамси? В глубине души. Знал?  
\- Знал, - помолчав, ответил Рамси. – Да я на все готов был, лишь бы ты перестал видеть во мне чудовище. Я наизнанку выворачивался, чтобы быть хорошим. Чтобы ты не свалил, Грейджой.  
Теон помотал головой.  
  
\- Тогда это будешь не ты, - ответил он твердо. – Мне не нужен хороший Болтон, мне нужен мой монстр.  
\- Который тебя бьет? – прищурился Рамси. – Бьет и мучает? Ты об этом много наболтал. Моя команда теперь на меня косо смотрит, знаешь ли.  
\- Ну да, - ответил Теон, которому было наплевать на его команду. – Я привык. Втянулся.   
Рамси растерялся.  
\- Ты… ты не можешь меня бросить, - проговорил Теон. – Это нелепо. Мы так подходим друг другу. Ты меня испортил для всех других. Нет, Рамси, даже не думай сбежать.  
  
Рамси помолчал.  
\- И что тут хорошего? – сказал он наконец. – Что я тебе хорошего сделал? Или ты мне?  
\- Допустим, я открыл тебе радости секса, - улыбнулся Теон.  
\- А я открыл для тебя радости чего? – резонно спросил Рамси. – Мазохизма и троксевазина?  
Теон пожал плечами и кивнул. Он не знал, что добавить. Он вообще не ждал, что все так повернется.  
  
Рамси отставил коробку в сторону, сел на диван и принялся нервно ерошить волосы.  
\- Хирург не должен зашивать своих близких, - сказал он. – Вот не зря говорят. Я знал, что не стоит… но решил, что лучше меня это никто не сделает. Не было времени выбирать.  
\- У меня нет претензий, - тут же ответил Теон и сел рядом, пошевелил забинтованной ладонью. – Мерзко правда?  
\- Нет, - ответил Рамси. – Не мерзко. Поставишь протезы – никто и не заметит, сейчас есть хорошие протезы.   
\- Прости, что я орал на тебя, - попросил Теон. – У меня в голове помутилось, очень больно было.  
\- Ладно, - ответил Рамси.  
Он о чем-то напряженно думал, рассматривая свои розовые ногти.  
  
\- Болтон, - шепотом позвал Теон.  
Рамси вскинул бровь, но не повернулся к нему.  
\- Не бросай меня, - попросил Теон. – Я без тебя не могу. Не хочу. Я к тебе привязался. Ты же долбанная любовь всей моей жизни.  
\- Да? – Рамси поморщился. – Это стокгольмский синдром, Грейджой. Такие придурки, как ты, привыкают к таким чудовищам, как я, психика у них ломается и…   
\- Поверить не могу, что мы об этом вообще разговариваем, - признался Теон. – Рамси, к чему вся эта херня? Ты – мой, я - твой. Ты никуда не свалишь.  
Рамси посмотрел на него. Глядел долго и внимательно.   
  
Что там за твоими прозрачными глазенками? – напряженно подумал Теон. – О чем ты думаешь, мой славный ушастый милашка-садист? Понять бы, что крутится в твоей умной голове.   
  
\- Ладно, - сказал Рамси наконец. – Раз ты так решил…  
\- Да, решил, - твердо ответил Теон. – Ты не можешь сбежать. Только не ты.   
\- Ну, как знаешь, - ответил Рамси и улыбнулся кривоватой, болезненной улыбкой.  
Но Теон, конечно, сразу не подумал, что может означать эта улыбка. Он обрадовался и обнял Рамси, стараясь не задеть его раненой рукой.  
  
Рамси, конечно, сразу принялся рассматривать его клешню, потрогал культю безымянного пальца, погладил поверх пластырей.  
\- Ты вроде как чудом отделался, - сказал он. – Твоя сестра сказала, что на тебя упал… софит?  
\- Не на меня, - покачал головой Теон. - Рядом со мной.  
Рамси затащил его к себе на колени, заставил Теона посмотреть на себя и долго всматривался в его лицо.  
Еще один тревожный колокольчик, который Теон, упоенный своей победой, пропустил.  
\- Красивый, - наконец сказал Рамси. – Ты красивый, Грейджой.  
Теон ущипнул его за кончик носа.  
\- Теон, - поправился Рамси, поглаживая кончиками пальцев его царапины. - Ну да.  
  
Конечно, о том, чтобы заняться сексом, и речи не шло. Рамси был взвинченный, а Теон не мог найти себе нормального положения, он отходил от обезболивающих, поэтому у него все ныло, как бы он не пытался улечься. Они крутились и сталкивались плечами, мяли простынь и соприкасались ногами, пока наконец не затихли.   
Теон ненадолго заснул, а проснувшись посреди ночи, обнаружил, что Рамси сидит на краю кровати и смотрит на него.  
  
\- Чего ты? – сонно спросил Теон, машинально поглаживая больную руку.   
\- Не спится, - ответил Рамси. – Болит?  
\- Угу.  
Рамси встал, притащил ему таблетку и стакан с водой.   
\- Держи.  
\- Что это? – равнодушно спросил Теон, ему было все равно, что принять из рук Болтона.  
\- Поможет, - коротко ответил тот.  
И Теон заснул.  
  
Он спал так крепко, что проснулся лишь в полдень. И стоило ему открыть глаза и увидеть полуденное солнце, заливающее спальню, он сразу все понял. Так оно и оказалось.  
Рамси Болтон исчез. Пропали его вещи, вплоть до зубной щетки.   
  
Рамси его бросил. Рамси ему соврал.

 ***

Когда Теон увидел Русе Болтона – он сразу же понял, с первого взгляда, в кого Рамси такой. И еще понял, что старший Болтон ему не по зубам.   
Рамси выглядел как псих и садист, а Русе Болтон – как палач.   
  
Он был спокойный, равнодушный, какой-то бесцветный, и, пожалуй, Рамси был похож на него только глазами – большими, светлыми, лишенными выражения, глазами мрази и убийцы. У Рамси волосы вечно торчали, и отращивал он чуть больше, чем надо, а Русе Болтон был очень коротко и аккуратно подстрижен, лысел, наверное. У Рамси были пухлые, непристойные губы, крупный нос и колючий взгляд. А лицо Русе было тонкое, скучное, породистое, но лишенное хоть какой-нибудь особенности. Совершенно серый мужик, если не смотреть ему в глаза. А такому вообще лучше не смотреть в глаза.   
Короче говоря, отец и сын были чем-то схожи, - страстью к резне, судя по всему, - но и очень сильно различались отношением к жизни.   
  
В сам кабинет Русе Болтона Теон прорвался с боем, но все оказалось намного легче, чем он думал. Злость подстегивала его, так что он просто пробежал мимо секретаря в приемной и ввалился в кабинет, неожиданной светлый и пустой для главврача клиники.   
Теон-то думал, что в подобных местах всегда темно, полно медицинских фолиантов, всяких странных штук и муляжей. Но больше всего этот кабинет походил на обычный офис.  
  
\- Простите? – вежливо и негромко осведомился Русе Болтон у ввалившегося, взъерошенного Теона, оторвавшись от изучения каких-то документов. На руке Теона повисла хорошенькая жопастая и большегрудая секретарша.   
\- У меня неприемный день, - сказал Русе, невозмутимо наблюдая, как Теон отбивается от секретарши и бегает от нее вокруг низкого столика. Его, по всей видимости, в этой жизни уже ничего не удивляло.   
\- Мне нужен ваш сын! – рявкнул Теон. – Да уймитесь вы, дамочка!  
Это он сказал, разумеется, не Болтону.  
  
\- Уолда, погоди, - тихо сказал Русе.  
Теперь Теон отлично понял, почему Рамси как-то сознался ему, что боится своего отца. Уважает, но побаивается. Когда Русе открывал рот и говорил что-то культурно, негромко и вежливо – все равно почему-то было страшно. Прямо не доктор, а мафиози. Небось, когда клятву Гиппократа давал – все вокруг от страха уссались.   
Полненькая Уолда, кивнула и неохотно отстала от Теона. Вышла, прикрыв дверь.  
  
\- Какой из моих сыновей вас интересует? – спросил Русе, его глаза блеснули мрачным юмором.   
Так Теон узнал, что Рамси, оказывается, не единственный ребенок Болтона.  
  
\- А какие у вас есть? – в тон ему ответил Теон и сел в кожаное кресло, пытаясь показать, что ему ничуть не страшно, хотя на самом деле от Русе Болтона волосы на загривке вставали дыбом. – И где их найти?  
\- Старшего вы найдете в Дредфорте, - ответил Русе без улыбки. – Это наше семейное поместье. Домерик там похоронен.  
Сердце Теона прыгнуло в горло.  
  
\- А младшего… подозреваю, вас интересует Рамси, мистер Грейджой? – тонкие брови Русе выгнулись. – Почему-то я думал, что вы брюнет.  
\- Я он, - согласился Теон. – Я покрасился.  
\- Для роли? – почти учтиво спросил Русе и снова мрачно улыбнулся, заметив оторопь Теона. – Да, я много знаю о вас, Теон.  
  
\- Шпионили? – нагловато спросил Теон.  
\- Зачем же? - Русе откинулся назад и сложил пальцы домиком. – Рамси много рассказывал.   
Теон растерялся. Он знал, что у Рамси плохие отношения с отцом, а, оказывается, они даже общались. Сам Теон и не думал ставить своего отца в известность о своем семейном положении. Русе осматривал его с нечитаемым выражением на лице. Несколько секунд глядел на искалеченную ладонь. Потом столько же рассматривал лицо Теона.   
  
\- Вам идет, - кивнул, наконец, Русе, имея в виду его белые, обесцвеченные волосы. – Однажды я присутствовал на вашем спектакле, знаете.  
\- Понравилось? - заинтересовался Теон.   
\- Не очень, - сухо ответил Русе. – Я не люблю экспериментальный театр, предпочитаю классику.  
Теон пожал плечами.  
  
Он откашлялся после паузы и спросил:  
\- И где же Рамси?  
\- Где Рамси, - повторил Русе, убрав из интонации вопрос.   
Он разглядывал Теона бесцветными глазами. Руки у него были сухощавые и необыкновенно породистые, ухоженные.   
\- Зачем вам Рамси, мистер Грейджой? – спросил он. – Кажется, ваши отношения закончились логичным выводом.   
\- О, - Теон прищурился. – А вы, значит, против?  
\- Я нейтральная сторона, - отмахнулся Болтон. – Я просто хочу, чтобы вы осознали, Грейджой, Рамси – очень талантливый хирург. Возможно, он гений в своем роде.  
Теон кивнул, он был согласен. Рамси страшно любил что-нибудь резать и делал это увлеченно, тут не поспоришь.  
  
\- Вы отвлекаете его от призвания, - жестко подытожил Болтон. – Вы мешаете его профессиональному развитию. Не стану скрывать, я рад, что Рамси смог переступить через отвлекающий фактор… даже такой… привлекательный, как вы, Грейджой.  
\- Смог переступить? – с отвращением переспросил Теон, и вдруг рассмеялся.  
Русе Болтон вскинул бровь. Все-таки удивился.  
  
\- Вы точно такой же, как мой папашка, - отсмеявшись, сказал Теон. – Может, симпатичней, но те же яйца в профиль. Я эту породу угадаю с двух нот, Болтон. Плевать вам на Рамси и на его развитие, вы хотите увековечить себя в нем. Возместить собственные проебы.  
Болтон поморщился.  
\- Я не давил на него ни единого раза, - возразил он, - пока Рамси был… скажем так, в отношениях. Я не вмешивался.   
  
\- Какой его любимый цвет? – неожиданно спросил Теон.   
\- Что? – удился Болтон.   
Даже моргнул, впервые с начала разговора проявив живую эмоцию.  
\- Какой любимый цвет Рамси? – спросил Теон.  
\- Мистер Грейджой, - Русе улыбнулся одними губами, глаз улыбка не достигла. – Прошу вас…  
\- Цвет!  
\- Синий, - неохотно проговорил Русе.  
\- Розовый, - твердо сказал Теон. – Какую музыку он любит? Какое его любимое блюдо? Вы знаете о нем хоть что-нибудь, а?  
\- А вы? – тихо и твердо спросил Русе. – То, что вы знаете всякие мелочи, не означает, будто вы знаете Рамси.  
\- Я знаю, что со мной он был счастлив! – горячо сказал Теон. – Я делал его счастливым.  
\- Поэтому он сбежал от вас на рассвете? – иронически спросил Болтон. – От большой любви?  
\- В том числе! – огрызнулся Теон, сообразив, что загнал себя в определенную ловушку.  
  
\- Зачем вам мой сын? – спросил Русе, совершенно спокойно и рассудительно. – Вы симпатичный молодой человек, успешный в определенных кругах. Я верю, что вы найдете равноценную замену достаточно быс…  
\- Ого! – перебил его Теон. – Дешево вы цените своего сына!  
Вообще-то, он так разозлился, что перестал бояться Русе Болтона, его белых глаз и тихого голоса, его холеных рук и лица хладнокровного палача.   
  
\- Я хочу для Рамси покоя, - ответил Болтон.  
\- А я хочу для него счастья, - заявил Теон.  
\- Он будет счастлив, - начал было Русе. – Время лечит.  
\- Без меня? – Теон презрительно фыркнул. – Не будет. Где он, мистер Болтон? Я не собираюсь убеждать вас, что я подходящая партия для Рамси, я это и так знаю, ваше мнение для меня просто пустой звук. Где он? Где этот идиот? Куда он сбежал?  
Русе смотрел на него молча. Его глаза были холодны, как два кусочка льда.  
  
\- Где он? – звенящим от злости голосом переспросил Теон. – Где?!  
\- Допустим, я вам скажу, - вдруг легко отозвался Болтон со странной полуулыбкой. – И что вы будете делать дальше?  
\- Когда найду его? – уточнил Теон. – Для начала я ему врежу!  
\- За то, что сбежал? – усмехнулся Болтон.  
\- Нет, - фыркнул Теон. – Сбежал и сбежал, можно подумать, он не знает, что я его найду...  
Он заметил выражение лица Болтона и покачал головой. Как ни странно, но папашка был все-таки нормальней сына, не понимал аспектов подобных взаимоотношений.  
  
\- Он знает, - сказал Теон убежденно. – Знает, что я его ищу, и что найду. Даже если он думает не так – но самом деле Рамси знает.  
\- Тогда за что? – удивился Русе.  
\- За это! – Теон потемнел лицом, похлопал себя по карманам и вытащил смятый чек. – Вот за это!  
\- Что это? – Болтон даже не попытался прикоснуться к бумажному комку.   
\- Он оставил мне чек на двадцать тысяч, - прошипел Теон. – Как будто я проститутка!   
Болтон всматривался в его лицо с неподдельным интересом.   
  
\- Рамси высоко вас ценит, мистер Грейджой, - сказал он наконец.   
Теон молча разорвал чек и бросил обрывок в ближайшую мусорную корзину.  
\- А когда я набью ему морду, - сказал он, оскалившись, - тогда может… хотя это уже не ваше дело.  
Русе Болтон улыбнулся, жестоко, с угрозой.  
\- Ты его погубишь, - сказал он прямо и откровенно. – Ты погубишь в нем гения, Грейджой, своей вертлявой задницей и блудливыми глазами.  
\- Да и хер с ним, с этим гением, - фыркнул Теон. – Гении живут недолго и несчастливо. А Рамси, уж какой он странный, но все-таки заслуживает пожить хорошо и в любви. Так где он, мистер Болтон? Где мой Рамси, сэр?

 ***

 До Суонси Теон добрался без особых проблем. Дальше ему пришлось записать название нужного городка на бумажке, он даже прочитать это не мог, не то, что выговорить. Кассирша в серой будочке оказалась опытной, даже бровью не повела, когда Теон сунул ей клочок бумаги с кривой надписью и деньги.

  
Теону пришлось срочно переучиваться писать другой рукой. Пока получалось отвратно и не очень разборчиво, но уже лучше, чем на прошлой неделе, когда он даже не мог удержать ручку. Все равно никакого другого выхода не предвиделось. Ручку, и нож, и ложку с вилкой, и все на свете ему теперь приходилось брать другой рукой.   
  
Потом Теон долго ходил между одинаковых автобусов, пытаясь сообразить, в который из них ему нужно. От нервного напряжения и обилия двойных букв у него начала болеть голова и слезиться глаза. Объявления по громкой связи ему никак не помогали, объявляли на валлийском, для Теона это звучало так, словно диспетчер полощет горло прямо перед микрофоном.  
  
Убью этого гада, - подумал Теон, про Рамси, конечно, не про диктора, - это ж надо было забраться в такую глушь. Нашел самую задницу мира, мудила.  
  
Наконец, когда Теон уже начал впадать в отчаяние, он заметил нужный автобус и выругался, сообразив, что в горячке прошел мимо него три раза. Он прокомпостировал билет в турникете, закинул легкий рюкзак на верхнюю полку и уселся у окна, безучастно разглядывая вокзальную суету. Теперь, когда он мог не беспокоиться, когда он временно бездействовал, Теон снова принялся катать в голове горькие мысли, страшные мысли.   
Теону хотелось верить, что Рамси полноценно осознает – его побег не имеет смысла. Это просто такая… такая игра, вроде шахмат, но только всего с двумя фигурами. Королева делает шах, король отступает и сбегает в ночь глухую без шапки. Вот придурок же! Еще дождался бы зимы, чтобы торжественно выпрыгнуть в окно, носом в сугробы, и ускакать, оставив босые следы в снегу.   
Королева бросается в погоню. Король скрывается в какой-то блядской деревушке, которую нормальный человек даже не может назвать, потому что названием этим язык сломаешь. Король загнан в угол. Королева объявляет шах и мат.  
Мат, Рамси, чтоб тебя. Окончательный и бесповоротный.  
  
Теону хотелось верить, что Рамси его ждет, как горячо он доказывал Русе Болтону и даже убедил того.   
Однако он не мог думать и о другом… о том, что Рамси действительно сбежал от него, оборвал связь со своим старым, привычным миром. Может, Рамси вовсе не ждет его, а уже распаковал свои вещички, присмотрел новую собачью площадку.   
В одном Теон был точно уверен – нового соседа Рамси не найдет. Такого, как он. Даже искать не будет, наверное. Рамси Болтон был что ручной ворон – в его странной, извращенной душе произошло запечатление образа, так что об этом Теон не волновался. Рамси всегда будет его, всегда-всегда.   
А там уже что выиграет в этой войне за отношения – настойчивость Теона или придурь Рамси.   
  
Он даже придремал, пока они мчались по горам и зеленым долинам. Теон сначала смотрел в окно, но потом пейзаж ему наскучил. Должно быть, зимой тут зверски холодно и снег накрывает весь этот зеленый пейзаж чуть ли не до горных маковок. Странный и жестокий мир. Неудивительно, что где-то тут рождались своеобразные люди – с широкими скулами, белой кожей, темными волосами и большими инопланетными глазами. Среди такого пейзажа немудрено сдуреть еще в детстве, особенно если психика и так ослаблена внутриродовым скрещиванием.  
Насчет инцестов Теон, конечно, не мог утверждать наверняка, но он уже понял, что весь Уэльс, кроме парочки крупных городов, это небольшие городишки и поселки, где все всех знают и могут носить одну фамилию всем поселением. А в таких условиях без инцестов никак.  
  
Теон невольно вспомнил породистое лицо Русе Болтона, его глаза, серо-белые, проницательные и умные. Страшное лицо, особенно если учесть, что принадлежит оно врачу-хирургу. Наверное, лет четыреста назад из Болтона в самом деле вышел бы отличный палач: не тот, что методично рубит головы топором, а тот, что сначала запытает до полусмерти, и уж когда сам запросишь смерти – тогда и оттяпает голову. Вымоет руки и совершенно спокойно отправится домой ужинать индейкой в клюквенном соусе и трахать жену – веселую, толстую хохотушку.   
Теон задумался о том, кем мог бы в таких условиях стать Рамси, но потом ему стало жутковато и противно. У Рамси были все задатки стать первостатейной мразью. Это цивилизация и общественная мораль сдерживали его в каких-никаких рамках нормальности, а без них Рамси был бы, наверное, чудовищем. Натуральным таким двуногим монстром.  
А Теон его любил.  
  
Он с тоской вспомнил торчащие уши Рамси, опасной такой формы; его зубы, неровные, с выступающими клыками, похожие больше на собачьи, чем на клыки человека. Длинные черные ресницы, обрамляющие светлые глаза. Теон так хотел оказаться рядом с Рамси. Найти его. Въебать ему, конечно, по первое число. Но снова увидеть его и оказаться нужным. Увидеть, что Рамси его ждет.  
  
Он проснулся за несколько минут за остановки, поморгал и вовремя заметил, что зеленые высокогорные пастбища сменились красными черепичными крышами. На табло сложилось из красных жирных точек именно то непроизносимое слово, Теон торопливо похлопал по карманам, вытащил бумажку и сверил надпись. Если бы он хоть знал, что это значит.  
Какие-нибудь Малые Говняжки, наверное. Или Бараньи Ворота. Или еще что-нибудь, нелепое и примитивное. Коряжник, какой-нибудь.   
  
Автобус, который отошел от Суонси наполненным, значительно опустел. В салоне осталось не больше десятка человек. Вот в какую глушь Теон забрался. Он, никогда не покидавший столицы, даже не представлял себе, что однажды проедет через полстраны и заберется в деревенскую глушь, в какие-то вонючие холодные горы, полные овечьего дерьма и чахлого кустарника, и все, чтобы найти своего любовника-садиста.   
А учитывая, в какую дикую задницу мира Теон залез ради Болтона - Рамси был натуральный садист, злодей и негодяй.  
  
К счастью, английский тут понимали. Теон остановил пожилого прохожего, чтобы выяснить дорогу, и узнал, что улицы в поселке всего две, одна вдоль, а другая поперек, сталбыть, крестом они. А есть еще три переулка: Первый, Второй и сталбыть, Третий. Так что заблудиться решительно невозможно, а обойти весь городишко, сталбыть, можно всего за полчаса. А дом, где остановился Рамси Болтон, находится на отшибе, сталбыть, на окраине города, на самехоньком кончике, и окна выходят в пустошь. И конечно словоохотливый прохожий отлично знает, кто туда давеча приехал - приехал малец Болтон, вернулся, сталбыть, домой.   
Малец, - фыркнул про себя Теон. – Ну-ну.  
И если Теону нужно всенепременно его застать, то нужно ему идти быстрее, так как собирается гроза, сталбыть, промокнет он. А малец Болтон, должно быть, повел свою дворняжку в поля гулять, но так как он токмо с придурью, а не дурак, сталбыть, уже домой возвращается, и если Теон пошевелит булками, то Рамси вполне поймает на подходе.  
  
\- Сталбыть, - брякнул совершенно задуренный Теон. – Мне по этой дороге до конца, а там три дома отсчитать?   
\- Всенепременно, - доброжелательно ответил мужичок.   
Борода у него была с проседью, а волосы темные, зато глаза казались голубыми-голубыми, прямо ненормальной голубизны. Но в отличие от белокожих Болтонов, этот дядька был загорелым до бронзового оттенка.  
  
\- А ты кто приходишься мальцу Болтонов-то? – крикнул мужичок, когда Теон торопливо зашагал по вымощенной, прилично потертой дороге.   
\- Друг! – отозвался Теон, не оборачиваясь.  
\- А, пидорасы, - понимающе крикнул тот. – Ну привет Рамси!  
Теон споткнулся на ровном месте и едва не шлепнулся носом в булыжник. Он недоверчиво обернулся, но толерантный дяденька уже пошлепал по своим делам, поглядывая на наручные часы.  
Однако, какие понимающие и, сталбыть, цивилизованные люди тут живут.  
  
Теон успел до дождя. Он дошагал до конца улицы, кстати, очень длинной, дошел до того места, где булыжник обрывался и, за полосой песка и гравия, начиналось вересковое поле – лиловое, зеленое и желтое одновременно. Теон отсчитал третий дом и с жадностью уставился в двухэтажный домик, аккуратный, но какой-то нежилой. Занавески на окнах были глухо задернуты, дворик зарос вереском и чертополохом, в котором кто-то совсем недавно прорубил тропинку. Красная черепица местами потрескалась. Краска на двери тоже потрескалась, особенно внизу, где ее, видимо, каждую зиму методично жрал снег.  
  
Теон постоял перед домом в полнейшей растерянности. Он видел место, где родился и вырос Рамси, нежеланный и незаконный сын Русе Болтона. Чего Рамси не знал и не понимал, так того, что он любимый сын. Теон тоже не знал, было ли это изначально, или Рамси стал таковым после того, как законный сын Русе погиб, однако он точно-точно мог ручаться, что Русе Болтон любит Рамси. Потому что желал тому счастья. А мог бы не переступить через собственные эгоистичные желания, засучиться и упереться.  
Теону было как-то странно находиться там, где вырос его драгоценный ненаглядный любовник. Он словно снова залез в ту жизнь, где его не должно быть. В ту часть жизни Рамси, где его не могло быть по умолчанию. А он очутился.

 

Теон медленно прошел по тропинке, надеясь не зацепиться за колючки, и постучал в дверь. Дом ответил полнейшей тишиной. Теон сначала приуныл, но потом сообразил, что Рамси, наверное, ушел выгуливать Джейни, и еще не вернулся с поля.  
Так что он присел на ступеньку, вытянув ноги, вытащил из рюкзака половинку чизбургера, прихваченного в макдаке Суонси буквально в последний момент, и быстро его доел.   
Даже слишком быстро - желудок принялся противно урчать, требуя продолжения банкета, но кроме мятной конфеты у Теона больше ничего не нашлось. Он скормил желудку и конфету, запихнул фантики и упаковку обратно в рюкзак и принялся ждать. Казалось неправильным загаживать эту первозданную, диковатую красоту мусором и промасленной бумагой.  
  
Теон даже подремал под солнцем, которое то пряталось за тучами, то снова выглядывало. Стало прохладно, ветер то и дело налетал пронизывающей сырой волной, намекающей на сильную и затяжную грозу. Когда Теон в очередной раз приоткрыл глаза, он даже вздрогнул, заметив, что половину неба затянуло иссиня-черной тучей, низкой и плотной, словно кто-то набросил черное покрывало, простеганное золотыми нитками молний. Гроза была еще далеко, но она шла с неуклонной решимостью.  
Теон машинально посмотрел на поле и едва не подпрыгнул, заметив, что оттуда идут две фигуры – повыше, темноволосая, в розовой, - го-о-осподи, Рамси! – футболке, и пониже, рыже-лохматая и игривая.  
  
Фигура, что пониже, вдруг замерла и сорвалась с места, помчалась к нему, вывалив язык и болтая ушами. Джейни едва не распластала его по крыльцу, горячо и страстно вылизывая и оттаптывая когтистыми лапами ему и ноги, и бедра.  
\- Тихо, тихо, - невольно засмеялся Теон, извиваясь и пытаясь уберечь яйца от собачьей преданности Джейни.   
Он кое-как выпутался, встал, одернув черную рубашку с принтом желтого спрута, и посмотрел на подошедшего Рамси. Хватило одного взгляда, что бы его радость словно рукой сняло. Рамси смотрел на него недружелюбно и даже враждебно.   
Волосы у него снова отросли, ветер регулярно их взлохмачивал. От прохлады кончик носа порозовел, а глаза засверкали.   
Рамси не был ему рад. Он даже прошипел сквозь зубы что-то похожее на «ну отец, ну блядь, за что».  
  
\- Привет, - сказал Теон, пытаясь улыбнуться, его сердце колотилось под горлом.  
Рамси не улыбнулся в ответ. Он долго смотрел на его белые волосы, которые трепало порывами надвигающейся грозы. Потом он вздохнул и сказал:  
\- Грейджой, тебе здесь не рады.  
\- Серьезно? – спросил Теон, чувствуя, что колени у него дрожат. – Ты представляешь вообще, сколько я гнался за тобой сюда? И ты мне говоришь, что ты меня не ждал?  
\- Я говорю, чтобы ты убирался, - холодно ответил Рамси. – Я тебя сюда не звал, Грейджой. Я тебе еще там все сказал. Зачем ты приперся?  
\- Ты же… ты меня обманул, - тихо проговорил Теон. – Ты сказал, что не сбежишь.  
\- Я соврал, - легко признался Рамси. – Ненавижу выяснение отношений. Надеялся, что ты достаточно умен.  
\- А я недостаточно, - как-то машинально пробормотал Теон.  
\- Возвращайся обратно, - почти попросил Рамси. - Убирайся отсюда. Ты мне не нужен и видеть я тебя больше не хочу.  
Он обошел окаменевшего Теона, свистнул, подзывая собаку, и скрылся в доме, закрыв дверь. И, словно ставя точку в их разговоре, грохнул гром.   
  
Теон несколько секунд стоял неподвижно. Потом сел. Ноги его не держали. Он понимал, что нужно идти обратно, на остановку, и там ждать, пока приедет автобус в Суонси. Потом перестал соображать даже это, тупо сидел и смотрел перед собой, на чертополох и вереск. На черную тучу, что накатывала все быстрее и быстрее, пухла и разрасталась. Теон впал в какое-то странное оцепенение, в подобие кататонии, и не реагировал, даже когда гром треснул над его головой, когда потемнело, и хляби небесные разверзлись. Он так и сидел под дождем, моргая и глядя перед собой, а потоки ледяной воды лупили его по плечам и голове, стекали с него и образовывали вместо прорубленной тропинки ручей в зарослях.  
  
Когда-то давно, когда Теон только начал встречаться с Рамси и понял, что тот за личность, Теон не поленился порыться по тематическим форумам. Искал он в основном технику безопасности и всякие любопытные девиации, а наткнулся на интересную и очень грустную исповедь юзера с каким-то тряпичным ником – не то Ситец, не то Хлопок или Бархат, что ли. Теону тогда эта исповедь пришлась совершенно мимо, но его все равно чем-то зацепило безнадежное отчаяние, сквозящее между строк. Парень этот, Хлопок, рассказывал невеселую историю своих отношений: его, нижнего, оставил верхний, вышвырнул из своей жизни, и теперь бедняга Хлопок не мог найти себе места и подумывал даже покончить с собой.   
  
Теона эта история скорее удивила, чем задела за живое. Тогда у него все было замечательно, у него был жадный до его тела и внимания собственник Рамси. Теона больше волновало, как бы его персональный садист не прикончил его во время секса, чем какие-то душевные переживания совершенно незнакомого ему страдальца.  
И, видимо, за насмешку над чужими чувствами Теон и поплатился. Теперь он отлично понял – о чем говорил тот Хлопок.  
Это было ощущение катастрофы. Ощущение конца всего. Он привык прятаться от мира в любви и обожании Рамси. В его ревности, в его жадном желании обладать всем Теоном. Он привык быть драгоценной константой чужой жизни, самый ценным призом, самой любимой вещью. Чем-то, что имело огромнейшее значение.  
А теперь Рамси выбросил его. Вышвырнул… да, вышвырнул из своей жизни на обочину, как мусор. Выковырял из ракушки, а потом полил его розовое, трепещущее и беззащитное тело лимонным соком и посыпал перцем, заставляя мучиться, корчиться и медленно умирать в агонии.  
То есть, Теон не умирал, конечно. Умирала в муках его самооценка, его ощущение защищенности в этом довольно жестоком и страшном мире. А он даже взбеситься не мог, настолько ему было плохо.  
  
Атлас, - вспомнил Теон, съежившись под ливнем. – Парня звали Атлас. Не Хлопок.  
Теперь это, конечно, не имело никакого значения.  
  
Гроза обосновалась над городом надолго. Теон промок насквозь, он уже давно дрожал, а теперь начал трястись всем телом. Искалеченную руку, на которую он натянул тонкую черную перчатку, начало сводить судорогами – так суставы реагировали на холод. Кеды, черные и пыльные, тоже давно промокли, Теон даже слышал, как внутри хлюпала вода, пропитав носки.   
В какой-то момент он впал в забытье и ему примерещилось что-то вроде дремотного сна, что-то полубредовое и алогичное – будто бы он не Теон Грейджой, брошенный и несчастный, сидящий на грязном крыльце заброшенного дома в валлийской деревушке, а словно бы большой кракен, черный с желтым, и нигде он не сидит, а привольно плавает в соленом океане. Плавает и не знает горя. Плавает в холодной и горькой воде. Горькой и соленой. Как слезы. Или кровь.  
  
И плавал он там так долго и так безнадежно, что в какой-то момент задался совершенно равнодушным вопросом – а не умирает ли он часом? Ноги у него совершенно озябли и отнялись, он их не чувствовал, болела лишь рука, та раненная, только она глухо ныла, и это чувство кое-как удерживало Теона в рамках нормальности.  
Он стащил перчатку и глупо посмотрел на свою ладонь-клешню. Пошевелил пальцами, бело-синими, с лиловыми ногтями. Суставы в ладони снова глухо запели симфонию боли. Теон моргнул и вдруг его пальцы озарились золотым светом, а спине стало тепло.  
  
Наверное, я умер, - подумал Теон.

 

И тут, когда он смирился, когда ему сразу стало легче, к его плечу прикоснулось что-то теплое.  
\- Ты так и будешь сидеть, Грейджой? – хмуро спросил Рамси.  
Теон попытался оглянуться, но тело его так замерзло, что он едва не скатился по ступенькам вниз, в бурный ручей. Рамси стоял на крыльце и держал в руках ярко-розовый зонтик, бросавший зарево на его бледное лицо.   
\- Ох, блядь, - выругался Рамси, разглядев его как следует. – Живо в дом.  
Теон попытался подняться, но и того не смог. Он бессильно посмотрел на Болтона, сидя в луже, повел руками, показывая, что слишком замерз.   
  
Рамси положил зонт на крылечко, спустился, прошлепав босиком по лужам, схватил Теона подмышки и потащил в дом, где было тепло и светло.  
\- Переждешь грозу, а утром уйдешь, - отрывисто сказал Рамси. – Ничего не изменилось, Грейджой.  
  
Рамси был садист – Теон это знал почти с самого начала. Чего он не знал – что Рамси сможет причинить ему такую боль. Такую. Настолько огромную. Такую неописуемую, бесчеловечную боль. Словно кожу живьем снял.   
Он вырвался перед самой дверью и пополз прочь, грохнувшись на колени. Ноги его по-прежнему не держали, но Теон упрямо скатился со ступенек на землю и поковылял, разорвав штаны, сдирая кожу на коленях, через грязный ручей, через вереск и чертополох. Полз подальше от Рамси, от того, что его так жестоко ранило. Полз и почти кричал от боли, пытаясь быстрее скрыться, забиться подальше, где его не будут мучить и пытать живьем.   
  
И в этот момент Теон был свободным. Он стал свободным от всех и всего. Всю жизнь он кому-то принадлежал – сначала отцу. Потом Рамси Болтону. Теперь же никому. Он был свой собственный Теон Грейджой. Ничей. Свободный.   
Теон слышал миллион, миллиард, охуллиард слов о свободе, и говорил о ней сам, и играл об этом на сцене. Все это было избито и лишено глубинного смысла.  
А в сущности «свобода» означала только одно – что он никому нахер не нужен, вот и все.  
  
Наверное, он сошел бы с ума, окончательно, с концами, если бы это продлилось хоть парой секунд дольше. Но на его счастье – это быстро закончилось. Потому что позади прошлепали босые ноги, Теона вздернули вверх, и он оказался в горячих, сухих, хоть и ненадолго, и крепких объятиях.  
Рамси сжимал его со спины, притянув к себе, а вокруг них свирепствовала буря: громыхал гром и сверкали молнии, журчал поток, шелестели заросли чертополоха. В доме выла испуганная Джейни. Трещала черепица, водосточная труба гудела, как легендарный рог Драгонбиндер. Короче говоря, вокруг них разверзся ад, и Теон наверняка погиб бы в этом аду, если бы Рамси не держал его крепко своими сильными руками.   
Рамси, конечно, моментально промок, но не двигался с места, даже когда начал дрожать. Мимо них, подгоняемый ветром, промчался розовый зонт, кувыркаясь и зачерпывая воду. Он сверкнул металлической ручкой и растворился в темноте – и тогда Рамси отмер и потащил Теона в дом.  
  
Теона трясло даже после того, как Рамси затолкал его в горячую воду. У него дрожало все – руки, ноги, губы, даже голова тряслась, словно в припадке. Теон никогда в жизни так не мерз, ему казалось, что он никогда не отогреется.  
Рамси, мрачный и сосредоточенный, завернул его в несколько одеял и набросал сверху подушек, но Теон все трясся и трясся. Он даже плакать начал от безнадежности, это было так глупо - сидеть в тепле и замерзать насмерть. Наконец Рамси, подумав, подозвал Джейни, схватил ее в охапку и посадил на кровать. Джейни радостно взвизгнула, ей нечасто так везло. Рамси и сам выключил свет, оставив только лампу-ночник, быстро разделся и скользнул к Теону, и тот, зажатый между двумя живыми горячими телами, потихоньку начал успокаиваться.  
  
Говорить было не о чем. Все, что Теон хотел знать, Рамси сказал ему без слов, когда выбежал за ним под ливень. Теперь Рамси молча, лениво гладил его по худой спине, по плечам и светлым волосам, и о чем-то сонно думал. Джейни сначала переводила взгляд своих умных карих глаз с одного на другого, потом зевнула, показав пасть, полную зубов, легла поверх их ног и заснула, устроив голову на лапах.   
  
\- М-м-м? – рассеянно спросил Рамси, каким-то своим шестым чувством угадав, что Теон достаточно ожил, чтобы открыть рот.   
\- Ты серьезно собирался прожить остаток своих дней в этой деревне? – хрипло спросил Теон, уткнувшись лбом Рамси в плечо, обвитое сухими крепкими мускулами.   
\- Ну да, - ответил Рамси. – Тут есть маленькая клиника и им нужен врач. А что?  
\- Отличная идея, - подержал его Теон. – Уверен, что в местной маленькой школе есть крошечный драматический кружок, которому просто необходим малюсенький преподаватель. Мы жили бы долго и счастливо до самой старости и даже завели бы пчел. Отличная идея, Болтон!  
\- Как же я соскучился по твоему мерзопакостному чувству юмора, - задумчиво сказал Рамси. – Что это у тебя с волосами вообще?  
\- Покрасился, - ответил Теон. – А что тебя удивляет?  
\- Для роли? – глупо спросил Рамси.  
Теон закатил глаза.  
\- По велению души, - ответил он не без ехидства.  
Рамси усмехнулся и поцеловал его в макушку.  
\- Грейджой, Грейджой, - обреченно пробормотал он. – Да что я сделал-то, а? За что ты свалился на мою голову?  
\- В прошлой жизни ты, наверное, был препаршивым паршивцем, - улыбнулся Теон. – Должно быть, грешил направо и налево.   
\- Надеюсь, мне хоть было весело, - вздохнул Рамси.  
  
Теон поерзал, укладываясь удобней.  
\- Слушай, - позвал он. – А как переводится название этой жопы мира?  
\- «Мельница, где повесили старого мельника», - ответил Рамси.  
\- Ты смеешься что ли? – недоверчиво обиделся Теон.  
\- Почему это? – изумился Рамси. – Ты спросил - я ответил. А звучит это так.   
Он вдруг выпалил что-то, что звучало как бульканье утопленника, и окончилось на твердо-затихающую «д».  
\- Бля, - помолчав, выдохнул Теон. – Сколько в тебе талантов, а?  
\- Полно, - скромно ответил Рамси. – Ты согрелся?  
  
\- Нет, серьезно, - вдруг взвился Теон, когда Рамси почти заснул. – Ты что, правда думал, что сможешь выкорчевать меня из своей паршивой скучной жизни?  
\- Я сейчас обратно передумаю, - сонно ответил Рамси. – Ты собираешься прямо со скандалом выяснять отношения?  
\- Кстати! – оживился Теон.  
Он подполз выше, склонился над расслабленным лицом Рамси, несколько секунд вглядывался в него, пока Рамси спокойно смотрел в ответ, и больно укусил за губу. Рамси охнул, но даже не попытался отпихнуть его, только зажмурился и простонал, когда Теон прокусил ему тонкую, горячую кожу на губе и пососал кровь.   
\- Все, - смирно сказал Теон и уполз обратно под одеяло. – Считай, что мы выяснили отношения, и я удовлетворен. Мудила.  
\- Ты тоже мне бесконечно дорог, - в тон ему ответил Рамси, попытался улыбнуться, но поморщился, слизнув выступившую капельку крови.

 ***

 Лицо у Джона было растерянное и немного ошарашенное, причем свою растерянность Джон безуспешно пытался скрыть. Рамси скалился широко и издевательски. Робб, торчащий бессильным призраком у Джона за плечом, злился, но помочь не мог. Братья Старки, как законные, так и не очень, люто ненавидели Рамси, а тот отвечал им полнейшей взаимностью. Теон же искренне наслаждался этой войной за собственную персону. 

  
Он перегнулся через плечо Рамси и понял, что тот играет с Джоном в «Замки и крепости». Ну, теперь Теон понимал, отчего Джон выглядит так странно. Джон играл очень хорошо, пожалуй, он считался одним из самых сильных игроков из всех, кого Теон знал. Кажется, Джон даже участвовал в турнирах и что-то выигрывал. Он всегда избирал оборонительную, пассивную тактику – но всегда выигрывал. Ну, практически всегда, пока не сталкивался с равным противником.  
  
Теон лишь один раз согласился сыграть с Рамси, и то, лишь потому, что им было скучно, а Рамси нашел коробку с игрой на книжной полке. Рамси и сам не выглядел заинтересованным. Честно признаться, Теон и не ждал от Рамси… вообще каких-либо успехов. Он тоже самодовольно выбрал оборонительную тактику, решив позаимствовать тот шик, с которым Джон заманивал легковерных противников в ловушку цепкого разума. Через несколько минут Рамси, разумеется, избравший нападение, совершенно не поменявшись в лице, разгромил его подчистую. Такого позорного поражения Теон не знавал очень давно.  
\- Теперь ты мой пленник, - совершенно серьезно сказал Рамси, глядя на него светлыми глазами, в которых мерцали серебристые дьявольские искорки. – Как будешь расплачиваться, Грейджой?  
\- Вонючка-сучка сделать милорду хорошо? - попытался поторговаться Теон, придуриваясь.   
Рамси хмыкнул.  
\- Конечно сделаешь, мой сладкий Вонючка, - сказал он и показал острые зубы в усмешке. – А теперь вали на кухню и вымой всю посуду, вторые сутки в раковине стоит.  
\- Болтон, ты чудовище, - приуныл Теон. – Нельзя так обращаться с пленниками!  
Рамси с видом победителя хлопнул его по заднице, но потащился следом за ним, проследить, как будет выполнено задание.  
  
Джон выглядел обескураженным, ситуация на доске была патовая. Джон, кажется, не верил своим глазам. Робб, который обычно играл импульсивно, претендовал на победу, но часто проигрывал, потому что слишком увлекался, заскрипел зубами от злости.   
  
\- Ну и как? – насмешливо спросил Теон, поглядывая на равнодушно выглядящего Рамси. – Ты выиграешь?  
\- Еще не знаю, - ответил Рамси, не оборачиваясь. – Возможно.  
\- Тогда я буду болеть за Джона! – обрадовался Теон, он перегнулся через стол с разложенной игрой, и погладил обалдевшего Джона по ладони. – Давай, Сноу! Я верю в тебя!  
Он скосил глаз и ухмыльнулся, заметив быстро проскользнувшее на лице Рамси выражение. Тот на секунду поджал губы, но Теон точно знал, что Джону пиздец. Рамси теперь наизнанку вывернется, но выиграет. Как же! С ревнивым Рамси было увлекательно играть в чудесную игру «строптивая сучка сомневается в Болтонской власти».   
Наибольшую прелесть этой игры составляло то, что в ней не было проигравших и было чарующее Теона двойное дно.  
  
На первый взгляд это, конечно, выглядело примитивной манипуляцией. Теон дразнит Рамси – Рамси поддается и психует. Теон получает по заслугам. Рамси сбрасывает напряжение и счастлив. На самом деле был и глубинный слой, в которым и заключилось самое сладенькое. Рамси-то в целом не был ревнивым. Он и так отлично знал, что Теон принадлежит ему с потрохами и что Теон никогда и никем не сможет его заменить со своими-то наклонностями. Не видел Рамси смысла ревновать. Зато знал, что Теону хочется побыть ценным призом, кем-то, кого добиваются с кровью, болью и страстью. Ну и пожалуйста.   
И, что было самое прелестное – конечно Теон понимал и это. Он вообще не был идиотом. Так что он испытывал к Рамси неописуемую нежность и за это тоже, помимо всего прочего.  
В некоторые эгоистичные игры можно играть вдвоем.  
  
\- Теон, ты скотина, - поморщился Робб, который отлично знал Теона и заметил то мимолетное выражение на лице Болтона. – Зачем ты натравливаешь этого… этого…  
Рамси посмотрел на него лениво, ухмыльнулся, а потом демонстративно провел ладонью по бедру Теона, скользнул под свободную рубашку и погладил его плоский живот кончиками пальцев. Теон вздрогнул всем телом. Роба передернуло. Джона – тоже.  
\- Побудешь моей прекрасной дамой, приносящей удачу? – спросил Рамси, поглядывая на Теона с искорками в глазах.  
\- Нет уж, - фыркнул Теон. – Ты и так справишься.  
  
Он ускользнул от хозяйского касания и смылся на другой край клуба, спустившись по лестнице и обогнув танцплощадку. Вообще, он надеялся посидеть в одиночестве и хлопнуть парочку коктейлей для успокоения нервов, но на застекленном балкончике, у панорамного окна, обнаружилась Санса, вспотевшая и раскрасневшаяся. Видимо, она тоже сбежала сюда от какого-то настойчивого поклонника.  
Санса покосилась на него недовольно, но не ушла. Выглядела она потрясающе – в строгом длинном платье, с темно-рыжими волосами. Мечта, а не девчонка.   
  
Теон неохотно подошел ближе и принялся рассматривать ночной город, сверкающий огнями. Днем пейзаж, должно быть, был не очень, но вот ночью темнота скрывала все уродство, а горячие огни, ближние и на горизонте, сверкали как драгоценные камни. Крупные и фальшивые драгоценные камни. Стекляшки, попросту говоря.  
  
\- На что это похоже? – вдруг спросила Санса, не глядя на него.  
\- Что именно? – спросил Теон, тоже не глядя на нее.   
Его немного заворожил вид.  
\- Когда ты целуешь руку, что тебя бьет, - прямо спросила Санса.  
Теон улыбнулся.  
  
Санса Старк успешно прикидывалась малахольной дурочкой. Теон знал, что она не дура. Нет, конечно, Санса иногда дурила, ну так все дурят, кто по мелочи, кто крупно. Санса плыла по жизни, как-то поразительно удачливо огибая водовороты, в которые попадали другие. Однако, и Теон это точно знал, когда Сансе будет суждено попасть в самый глубокий водоворот – она туда непременно плюхнется и ее засосет насмерть, потому что так и бывает всегда, даже с теми, кто предельно осторожен.   
  
Теон подумал даже поддразнить ее целомудренность, стащить широкую рубашку, показать все следы, оставленные щедрой болтонской рукой – синяки и ссадины, укусы на спине, засосы на боках, тяжелую сережку в проколотом соске – алую гранатовую каплю. Рамси сам выбрал сережку и сделал прокол, он даже мнения Теона не особо-то спрашивал. Он просто знал, что Теону понравится – вот и все.  
Благоразумие победило. Теон только улыбнулся и не стал раздеваться.  
  
\- Это похоже… - задумчиво сказал он. – Со стороны похоже на домашнее насилие. Ты это хочешь услышать?  
\- Он обращается с тобой, как с вещью, - Санса поджала губы.  
Ох милая, - засмеялся Теон про себя. – Кажется, кому-то завидно.  
\- Так и есть, - сказал он. – Обращается, факт.  
Санса ждала какого-то вывода, но Теон молчал.  
  
\- И тебя это устраивает? – уточнила она, поглядывая на него недоверчиво и с жалостью.  
Теон хотел сказать ей «Свою жизнь устрой, Старк», но это было бы жестоко и не очень справедливо.  
  
Санса зависела от всех: от родителей, от старшего брата, от семейных интересов и деловых связей. Теон подозревал, что ей очень нравится высокий и реально страшный телохранитель какого-то из ее высококультурных дружков, однако пропасть между ней и тем парнем с обожженной физиономией и в неизменной мятой футболке с надписью «Я люблю собак больше, чем рыцарей» была непреодолимой. Теону, кстати, эта странная надпись ничего не сказала, но Рамси, впервые увидев ее, расплылся в широченной усмешке.   
  
\- Меня это устраивает, - согласился Теон. – Я с ним живу.   
\- Ты его любишь? – как-то жадно спросила Санса.   
Когда она говорила о любви – это практически всегда был пустой звук, банальное, избитое слово, потерявшее значение. Санса пела, как канарейка, ту песенку, какую от нее требовали. Но умная канарейка на самом деле всегда знала, кто и что желает от нее услышать. Санса могла петь о любви, чести, верности, правде, трали-вали и бла-бла-бла красиво и совершенно оторванно от жизни. Нежизнеспособно.  
Но теперь, оставшись наедине с Теоном, которого она всю жизнь знала и никогда не стеснялась, она спросила честно и искренне, с почти животной жаждой услышать, что же такое эта больная, извращенная любовь, ради которой можно позволять общаться с собой как с вещью, как с рабом… как со шлюхой, в конце концов.  
  
\- Любит, - сказал в повисшей паузе негромкий голос. – Он меня любит.  
И Санса, и Теон подпрыгнули от неожиданности. Рамси, наблюдающий за ними в дверях, подошел ближе и молча задрал на Теоне свободную рубашку, показав Сансе крупную темно-красную сережку в соске.  
Санса вздохнула и поморщилась.  
\- Неужели оно того стоит? – спросила она, не сумев скрыть брезгливость.  
Спрашивала она у Теона, игнорируя Рамси, словно его тут и не было. Она его боялась.   
  
Теон пожал плечами и вместо ответа тоже бесцеремонно задрал серую футболку Рамси до подмышек. Санса изменилась в лице. Теон полюбовался заживающим лиловым укусом на белом, твердом боку, и несколько секунд наблюдал, как свет играет на красной сережке в левом соске Рамси. Все честно, каждый получил по украшению. И порцию боли.   
  
\- Теон, но это же как-то нездорово, - смутившись, проговорила Санса, тем не менее, бросая заинтересованные взгляды на широкую, твердую грудь Рамси.  
\- Нездорово, - хамски сказал Болтон, у которого в последнее время уровень социальной адаптации несколько поднялся, а с ним и уровень хамства и наглости. – Это то, что тебя и твою целку продадут кому-нибудь богатому и полезному, типа того скользкого друга твоей мамаши.   
\- Рамси! – ахнул шокированный Теон, который такого от него не ждал, несмотря на адаптацию.  
Санса побагровела и ушла, стараясь не смотреть на них.  
  
\- Это было грубо и некрасиво! – попенял Теон. – Она хорошая девочка на самом деле.  
\- Я в курсе, - равнодушно согласился Рамси. – Я просто сказал правду, на что тут обижаться?  
Теон закатил глаза.   
\- Ну так что? – спросил он, когда они молча посмотрели на город несколько минут. – Ты выиграл?  
\- Пока заморозили партию, - рассеянно ответил Рамси. – Сноу надо подумать. Не хочешь вернуться в зал?  
Теон пожал плечами.

 

Они окунулись в яркий свет и запах сотни человеческих тел, сплетенных в танце, тел потных и облитых одеколоном. После прохлады и тишины этот контраст был подобен удару плети. Теон мог бы защитить докторскую на ударах плетью, так что он готов был поклясться, что ощущения очень похожи.  
Рамси провел его вниз, оберегая от танцующих, сел в кресло и притянул Теона к себе. Теон осторожно сел ему на колени и обнял Рамси за шею. Робб, цедящий коктейль снова поморщился. Джон все еще сидел над доской и напряженно думал. Санса, обиженная и даже разъяренная, демонстративно не обращала на них никакого внимания.  
  
\- На чем ты сидишь, а? – вдруг спросил Робб, глядя на Теона в упор.  
Теон даже дрогнул. Рамси тоже напрягся, но тут же расслабился и расплылся в такой пакостной ухмылке, что Теон на всякий случай ткнул его локтем в бок, намекая, что Рамси стоит помолчать.  
\- Что значит «сижу»? – спросил он, прикидываясь наивным.   
\- Не дури, Теон, - требовательно ответил Робб. – У тебя весь вечер глаза блестят. Что это за дурь? Это твой этот достал?  
\- Хочешь попробовать? – почти промурлыкал Рамси, улыбаясь гадко и самодовольно. – Может, тебе и понравится.   
Теон все-таки ткнул его локтем, Рамси зашипел.  
\- Клянусь, никакой дури, - торжественно сказал Теон. – Мне просто весело.  
Рамси начал беззвучно смеяться. Его ладонь пробралась под рубашку Теона и невинно легла на живот, потом принялась поглаживать, все настойчивее нажимая на всякие точки. Робб отвернулся.  
  
\- Перестань, - процедил Теон сквозь слабую улыбку, - Рамси, хватит.  
Рамси, конечно, не перестал. Его пальцы, твердые и очень точные, вдруг надавили Теону в самый низ живота. У Теона перед глазами вспыхнули искры, он едва не вскрикнул, и даже прикусил кончик языка. Рамси все равно не прекратил, этот гад отлично все понимал и наслаждался страданиями Теона. Разогревал его своими прикосновениями. И когда Теон понял, что сейчас рехнется, он вскочил и практически рысью вымелся в сторону туалетов. Рамси его не держал.  
  
\- Что это? – услышал он в спину удивленный голос Джона. Бедный наивный Джон.  
\- Нервишки шалят, наверное, - невозмутимо ответил подлый Рамси. – Попудрит носик и оклемается.  
  
Теон ворвался в туалет, вихрем замелся в кабинку и закрылся, тяжело дыша и согнувшись пополам. Низ живота окаменел от пульсации. Член, сдавленный стальным чехлом, то отвердевал, то снова съеживался от боли и невозможности толком возбудиться. Теон приспустил штаны и растерянно поглядел в стальную прорезь, прикоснулся кончиком пальца к видимой крупной розовой бусине, выступающей над уретрой. Это движение, легкое и почти невесомое, разбудило в нем бурю чувств, все нервные окончания в паху взбесились. Теон едва не упал, так сильно у него затряслись колени. Он бы все вытащил уже давно, если бы не чертовы замки коварного и предусмотрительного Болтона.   
  
\- Грейджой, - вкрадчиво позвал Рамси, остановившись за дверью. – Где ты, мой сладкий Грейджой? Надеюсь, ты не рукоблудишь без разрешения?  
  
Теон открыл дверь, схватил его за плечо и затащил в кабинку, стукнув спиной о стенку. Рамси ухмылялся, его только забавляла истерика Теона.  
  
\- Сними это с меня! – прошипел Теон. – Вытащи это из меня! Рамси, пожалуйста! Я сейчас тронусь! Вытащи все это! Мне плохо!  
\- Разве? – деланно удивился тот. – А мне кажется, тебе это нравится, Грейджой. Даже твой патлатый дружок заметил, как ты чудесно выглядишь.  
\- Рамси! – взмолился Теон. – Ну пожалуйста! Я больше не могу, мне больно!  
Он тут же прикусил язык, но было поздно, глаза Рамси возбужденно засверкали.  
  
\- Больно? – довольно переспросил Рамси. – Это хорошо. А где?  
\- Да чтоб ты сдох, гад! - проскулил Теон, царапая ногтями стенку. Он топтался с ноги на ногу и готов был биться об нее головой.  
\- Какая непочтительность, - покачал головой Рамси. – Пожалуй, пойду я отсюда.  
Он в самом деле повернулся, но Теон вцепился ему в руку и не придумал ничего лучше, как начать целовать пальцы.  
  
Как там Санса говорила? Целуешь руку, которая тебя бьет? Ну да. Так вот и живем.   
  
\- Посмотри на меня, Вонючка, - властно и нежно сказал Рамси.  
Этому голосу было невозможно сопротивляться.  
\- Тебе достаточно попросить, мой славный, - сказал Рамси, жестоко улыбаясь. – К примеру, можешь попросить меня ртом.   
Теон бы с огромным удовольствием откусил бы Рамси нос этим самым ртом, но ключи от адской штуки были у Рамси, так что пришлось подчиниться. Теон опустился на корточки, расстегнул джинсы Рамси, отметив, что тот немного похудел, между поясом и ремнем брюк можно было просунуть кулак. Напряженная работа и бессонные ночи давали о себе знать. Надо чаще выводить Рамси развлекаться и заставлять его спать больше, чем по пять часов в день.  
  
Теон вытащил его член, твердый, напряженный и влажный на конце. Привычно облизнул соленые капли – Рамси обычно густо тек предэякулятом. Сидеть с раздвинутыми ногами было еще неудобнее, его бедный мочевой пузырь совсем сдавило, а задницу распирало конусообразной пробкой. Теон даже отдаленно понял, как чувствуют себя девчонки, у которых все эти органы находятся рядом. Адское, должно быть, ощущение, когда что-то болит… или когда наоборот, ничего не болит, а все очень даже хорошо.  
  
Никогда больше не соглашусь ни на одну его странно выглядящую штуку, инженер, блядь, недоделанный, - пообещал себе Теон, в глубине души догадываясь, что согласится на что угодно, что Рамси ему предложит.  
Ему, конечно, было плохо, дискомфортно. Но при этом так хорошо… а обещало быть еще лучше. И Рамси об этом знал.   
  
Рамси вздыхал и поглаживал его волосы, все еще светлые, но уже с потемневшими корнями.   
\- Теон, - мягко позвал его Рамси. – Если ты хочешь кончить – тебе придется делать это сейчас. По-женски.  
\- Я не смогу, - простонал Теон, вовремя проглотив «да ты совсем охренел, Болтон?!!». – Как?  
\- Сможешь, - уверенно сказал Рамси. – Я в тебя верю.  
Он крепко взял Теона за волосы, натолкнул ртом на свой член и притянул так, что Теон начал задыхаться и вжиматься носом в темные, достаточно густые кудряшки на лобке Рамси. Он забился в бесплодной попытке освободиться, задергался, чувствуя, что задыхается, что все тело дрожит от напряжения. Но сквозь рокот и гул в ушах все равно услышал:  
\- Кончай, Теон. Сейчас.   
Чертов условный рефлекс. Чертов Рамси. Чертов Теон и его чертово тело, привыкшее к чертовому мазохизму. Черт.   
  
Если бы Рамси его не держал за плечи – Теон, наверное, разбил бы себе голову о стенку. Его шатало и так сильно штормило, что он покачивался, как пьяный. Рамси терпеливо придерживал его и одновременно отстегивал замки - их было всего два, спереди и сзади, но замочки были с паролем, а у Рамси тоже подрагивали руки. Даже его впечатлило.   
Теон туповато смотрел перед собой, плохо соображая, что к чему. На щеке у него засыхала сперма Рамси, и кажется… кажется, он даже кричал. Хотя Рамси наверняка зажимал ему рот. Рамси куда серьезнее относился к безопасности, чем казалось.  
  
\- Готов? – тихо спросил Рамси. – Я снимаю.  
Теон кивнул. Когда стальной обруч разжался – Теон даже почувствовал себя легче, что ли. Рамси расстегнул парочку ремешков, медленно и бережно вытащил из него игрушки, а уж когда осторожно подцепил за бусину и выдернул стальные шарики из его члена – Теон вообще перестал думать. Он ломанулся к унитазу и даже глаза прикрыл, так ему стало хорошо. Это был, конечно, не оргазм, но что-то очень близкое.   
Он знал, что Рамси наблюдает за ним и улыбается, пока пакует ненужные больше приспособления в рюкзак. В этом была вся сущность Рамси – из чего-то обыденного и рутинного, и довольно интимного, сделать нечто извращенное, странное и… однако Теон не мог отнять интимности у момента. Желтая струя с силой била в белый фаянс, Рамси наблюдал, ловя с этого какой-то свой садистский кайф. Наверное, он наслаждался тем, что может контролировать даже такие потребности Теона.   
Рамси вообще любил все контролировать, не то у него выработалась профессиональная привычка, не то он просто такой и был всегда.  
Теон содрогался, все еще улавливая остатки оргазма, то и дело его пробивало спазмами, сладкими и приятными.   
  
\- Я перестану ходить с тобой по людным местам, - пригрозил Теон, приводя себя в порядок. – Ты ведешь себя как дикарь.  
\- Просто обозначаю свою территорию, - усмехнулся Рамси, пока Теон мыл руки и смущенно умывался, надеясь, что другие посетители мужского туалета не заметили белесый след на его щеке. И не слышали его вопли. И не заметили, что из кабинки они вышли вдвоем.

 

\- Разгроми Джона – приказал Теон. – Хочу, чтобы ты щелкнул его по носу.   
\- Ладно, - просто отозвался Расми. – Чего еще пожелает мой сладкий Вонючка? Кого мне еще куда щелкнуть?  
Теон улыбнулся.  
  
Он до конца не мог взять в толк, отчего его друзья считают, что Рамси его третирует и подавляет, лишь на основании того, что Рамси предпочитал брать его не за руку, а за загривок. Это он, Теон, совратил невинного Рамси, толкнул его на путь разврата и насилия. Это он, Теон, провоцировал Рамси, будил в нем зверя, сознательно, полностью отдавая себе отчет. Это он, Теон, водил на тонком поводке, сотканном отчасти из взаимопонимания, отчасти из доверия, а отчасти и из вечной связки жертвы и агрессора, водил опаснейшего монстра – и монстр был ему послушен ровно настолько, насколько желал Теон.   
Да он никогда в жизни не был так защищен, как в руках Рамси Болтона, в его сильных, точных, безжалостных умелых руках, способных и спасать, и убивать.  
  
Теон не удержался и укусил Рамси за выступающее из темных волос ухо. Рамси, натягивающий рюкзак, дернулся.  
  
\- Чего? – спросил он немного устало.   
Теон пожал плечами.  
\- А что ты сказал Арье? – спросил он, не удержавшись. – Ну скажи мне уже!  
  
Арья, единственная из Старков, сначала отнеслась к Рамси хорошо. Ее подкупила Джейни, обожаемая собака Рамси Болтона. Ну и Арья была не то, чтобы глупее Сансы, просто моложе – и обожала приключения. И плохих парней.  
Это видимо, было родовое. Даже Теону, очень-очень дальнему родственнику, передалась страсть к паршивцам. К конкретному паршивцу.  
  
Арья тоже очаровалась Рамси и начала беспощадно дразнить Теона, рассказывая, что подрастет, отобьет Рамси и выйдет за него замуж. На самом деле это было забавно, Арья была обаятельная мартышка с отличной мимикой и способностью к клоунаде. Но потом Рамси это надоело и он что-то… должно быть сказал ей. Теон знал, что Рамси ничего бы ей не сделал, несмотря на все свои повадки.   
Пусть Рамси и резал людей, пусть Рамси и терзал его, как собака – любимую косточку, но ребенку, девочке – он бы ничего не сделал. Но он сказал ей что-то настолько гадкое, что Арья моментально отлипла от него и замуж больше не хотела.   
А Теон сгорал от любопытства, пытаясь выведать, что это был за разговор.  
  
\- Не скажу, - улыбнулся Рамси. – Если хочешь узнать - у нее спроси.  
Теон фыркнул.  
\- Да она начинает скандалить, даже когда я просто упоминаю твое имя! – пожаловался Теон.  
\- Печалька, - фыркнул Рамси, поправляя лямки рюкзака.  
Теон поймал взгляд Робба, кивнул ему, но к диванам не вернулся, а схватил Рамси за руку и потащил к выходу.  
  
\- Мы уже уходим? – удивился Рамси.   
\- Не знаю, как у тебя, - решительно заявил Теон. – А у меня просто ноги дрожат. У меня знаешь ли, только что был секс! И вообще, завтра мне на работу, к твоему сведенью.  
\- Плохо тебе, - лицемерно посочувствовал Рамси. – А мне не надо. Я буду отдыхать от тебя.  
\- Тогда не звони мне каждый час, - попросил Теон. – Мне это мешает.  
\- А вдруг что-нибудь случится? – озабоченно спросил Рамси. – Вдруг ты забудешь завтрак? Или не наденешь шапочку? Или промочишь ноги и простынешь? Или попадешь под карусель?  
\- Иди ты! – обиделся Теон, таща Рамси, как на буксире, к свободному такси.  
Рамси расхохотался, поймал ладонь Теона, стащил с нее перчатку и легонько прикусил чувствительный обрубок безымянного пальца.  
  
\- Когда-нибудь у нас совпадут выходные, - проговорил Рамси, затолкав Теона в машину. – Проведаем твоих родственников, хочешь?  
\- Каких? – обалдело спросил Теон, живо представив Рамси Болтона и своего отца в одном помещении.  
Да ну, это же катастрофа!  
\- Кальмаров всяких, - насмешливо ответил Рамси. – Ползучих и текучих гадов. Неужели тебе не интересно посмотреть на осьминогов в естественной среде обитания, Вонючка-гадючка?  
\- Не очень, - холодно ответил Теон.  
\- Тогда я буду знакомиться с твоей подводной родней самостоятельно, - поддразнил его Рамси. – В конце концов, ты же знаешь моего отца. Должен же и я проведать твоих придонных бабушек, мой восьминогий принц!   
Теон не выдержал и принялся кусать Рамси за обнаженное плечо. Аргумент грубой силы бы так себе, не очень убедительным, но Рамси отвлекся.   
  
Надо познакомить его с Ашей нормально, - подумал Теон, рассматривая глаза Рамси, глаза волка в человечьей шкуре. Глаза влюбленные и жестокие одновременно. – Надо познакомить его с моей сестричкой и поглядеть, что из этого выйдет.   
  
Рамси принялся подпевать песенке, которая доносилась из радио. Пел он на удивительно хорошо, мелодично и приятно, что Теона всякий раз удивляло. И песенка еще была такая… очень подходила Рамси – мрачноватая, но не депрессивная, а именно жестокая, про месть и расплату. А Рамси еще и мурлыкал ее с душой, прямо готов был мстить направо и налево, творить добро и причинять справедливость. Теон поежился, но не стал просить Рамси заткнуться. Каждый имеет право на слабости, даже такой пугающий парень, как Рамси Болтон.  
Теон просто погладил Рамси по щеке, быстро прикоснулся и успокоился, словно проверил прочность поводка – на кинется ли его драгоценное, выдрессированное чудовище на него самого, не попробует ли отожрать кусок.  
  
Рамси улыбнулся, в полумраке машины его глаза светились как у кота, но петь он не прекратил, лишь погладил Теона по руке, на секунду с силой сжал и отпустил запястье, оставив очередной синяк, словно напоминание: «Я с тобой, мой дорогой Вонючка, я никуда тебя не отпущу и никуда от тебя не денусь».  
  
Теон вдруг, в какой-то момент внезапной истины, вспомнил прежнего Рамси, такого, каким его впервые встретил – зажатым и затравленным социопатом, для которого было проблемой послать надоедливого соседа. Рамси-опасные-уши-в-отглаженной-рубашечке. Какой он был застенчивый, какой он был… ну как-то даже меньше, что ли. Одинокий и не очень-то счастливый парень.   
Новый Рамси выглядел сытым, холеным вампиром, со своими алыми губами и самодовольным взглядом. Серая футболка подчеркивала его развитые плечи и сильную линию умелых рук. Но дело было не в тряпках, которые Рамси шли, дело было вообще в том… что он изменился. Держал себя иначе, вел себя иначе, глядел иначе и, собственно, был совсем другим человеком.  
Не одиноким. Счастливым. Тому, которому было ради чего жить.  
  
Никогда в жизни не скажу, как я люблю тебя, мой дорогой милорд, - подумал Теон, рассеянно поглаживая узкую, ухоженную ладонь Рамси с коротко подстриженными ногтями. – Ты же вообще лопнешь от самодовольства, скотина. Не скажу.  
  
Рамси покосился на него и лукаво улыбнулся, словно угадал его мысли. Но ничего не сказал, только прикрыл глаза и принялся подпевать новой песенке, про прекрасного рыцаря, или прекрасную даму, или кого-то еще прекрасного из прекраснейших, в общем, прекраснее и не бывает на свете. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Иллюстрации к тексту авторства Shugister.


End file.
